Destinies
by Angellinn
Summary: This is the continuation of the story of Tyler and Raven. It also involves the Power of Four and thier destinies. Warnings: Violence and rape
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where did it go wrong? Raven thought tears pouring down her cheeks. He was supposed to be her destiny. Damn you Tyler! How could he hurt her like that? There was no logical explanation for it! It had to be a spell! Everything had been fine till he went to get them something to drink at Pogue's party. Poor Pogue! He went through hell that day, and then to have what happened at the party. Raven shook her head. She fell asleep dreaming of snakes and red eyes.

"How is she?" Rayne asked startling Rade, who was sitting beside Raven's bed, with his elbows on his knees staring at his twin.

"She cried herself to sleep again." Rade said.

"Damn him!" Rayne said.

"It has to be a spell." Ryder said from behind them. "He'd of never hurt her like he did if he'd of been himself."

"The point is he did physically and mentally!" Rayne hissed.

"We're not going after him!" Rade said looking at his brothers. "It would only hurt her more."

Rayne glared at Rade knowing he was right. Ryder was right though also Tyler wouldn't have acted like he did if he'd been in his right mind. He looked down at his sister wishing he could take her pain away. None of their powers could though. Only Tyler could heal her pain, and he didn't think that was going to be any time soon.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Reid paced the room in basement of the old Danver's house. "He isn't our Tyler anymore!"

"There's a spell on him." Caleb said.

"Who would put a spell on him?" Pogue said.

The other two looked at him in shock. Caleb shook his head. Reid stood over Pogue though and yelled at him.

"Who is occupying every minute of his day and night? Who won't let us anywhere near him?" Reid fumed.

"That isn't going to help Reid." Caleb said.

"It may be someone else controlling him." Pogue said. "Chase came back once what's going to stop him a second time?"

Pogue ran a hand through his long hair worrying about his cousin and brother. He still couldn't believe what had happened at the party. They had all been in shock. Tyler had almost killed Raven. Pogue closed his eyes wanting to shut out the memory.

"Tyler killed Chase. We made sure he wouldn't come back!" Reid turned on Caleb. "You said it would keep him from coming back!"

"It should have worked; we could have done it wrong though. You never know Reid Chase could show up at any time or he could stay long buried." Caleb said sighing. "All I know is we have to figure out how to get Tyler back!" He used his power to bring a book to the center stone.

They watched the pages flip and stop suddenly. They read the page realizing only Raven could save Tyler. Reid sat down hard on Tyler's chair when his trembling legs gave out. He looked at Caleb and Pogue knowing they may not ever get Tyler back. Raven would never forgive him for what he did to get him back!

Caleb and Pogue looked at Reid in shock when they heard his sobs. "We're never going to get him back are we?" Reid sobbed.

Caleb went to Reid and held him. "We'll get him back Reid! I promise! There has to be a way!"

"Becky said Raven won't talk to anyone let alone eat. She's given up on herself Caleb." Reid cried.

"We'll find a way Reid!" Pogue said.

Rade sat watching his twin sleep. He sighed trying to think how many times he had done this before and gave up. He reached over pushing back her raven black hair from her pale face. He felt her soft cheek with the back of his hand. He let the tears fall unashamedly. He felt her stir, and he watched her closely realizing she was having another nightmare. How he wished he could take them from her. He hated knowing that she would wake screaming again soon.

Ok everyone please review and let me know what you think. I haven't decided yet when i'll let you know what happened at the party. You never now it may be in the next chapter and it may not! This is the continuation from the story Kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven looked around for Tyler. It had been awhile since he had left to go get them a drink. She spotted him disappearing into the trees. She hurried to where she had seen him disappear. She followed an old trail till she came to a clearing about five minutes later.

She gasped seeing Tyler in the middle of a passionate kiss with some blonde. Neither noticed her till, and she watched as they started shredding clothes.

"Tyler!" She said wondering if she should have just turned around and left.

Tyler's eyes went black when he pulled away from the girl, and looked at Raven. The girl's eyes were bright red. Raven backed up a step in fear. She was suddenly flying through the air and she smacked into a tree. Pain flooded through her as she collapsed on the ground.

She was pulled to her feet and shoved up against a tree face first. The bark scraped her cheek raw and she cried out in pain. One hand held her against the tree while the other reached around her undoing her jeans and the power was used to pull them down. Pain hit her as he entered her from behind.

"No!" She screamed.

"Don't you like it baby?" Tyler asked biting at her neck.

He tore her shirt and let his hands roam hurting her. He used to take off her bra, and then slammed her into the tree as he pounded into her. She felt the bark on the tree scraping her raw. She heard someone screaming and realized it was her.

"Make her really hurt Tyler!" The girl hissed.

"Rade!" Raven cried inwardly for her twin.

Rade was with Caleb, Jerelyn, Reid, and Lizette. He grabbed his head in pain when he heard his twin screaming for him in his head.

"Rade? What's wrong?" Jerelyn cried stepping toward Rade.

"Raven!" He cried his eyes going black in anger. He looked around for her.

"I saw her following Tyler into the woods not too long ago…"Reid said getting worried.

They all hurried off into the woods.

Raven's was beyond pain when Tyler finished with her, stepping back letting her fall to the ground covered in blood. He grinned leaning down touching her breasts and smearing the blood around.

"Wasn't that fun Raven?" He asked. "Why have I wasted so much time on you? You're nothing compared to her."

Raven was in her own little world that she had receded to trying to block out the pain and horror. His words never even reached her. He backhanded her trying to get her attention, but succeeded only in knocking her out.

Rade saw red when he saw Tyler hit his sister, who was bleeding and lying there half naked. He threw Tyler back into the girl pissed. Reid grabbed Rade's arm trying to stop him, and Rade pushed him away.

"Tyler!" Caleb cried starting toward him, but was thrown back by Tyler's blast of power.

"Stay away from me!" Tyler said glaring at his friends. He reached down pulling the blonde up. "I'm out of here! She was only trash anyway!"

Rade threw a ball of power at Tyler, but it was knocked back at him by the blonde. He was thrown into the tree behind him knocking the breath out of him.

Lizette and Jerelyn stood back watching in horror at what was happening. Lizette hurried to Raven when Tyler left the clearing with the blonde bitch. She felt sick looking at her wounds. Her eyes went black as she healed some of the worse ones. Jerelyn was beside her helping her in an instant. Caleb reached down, covering her with his coat, when they were finished.

"We need to get her home." Rade said bending down and scooping his twin up in his arms.

Raven sat straight up in bed screaming, and Rade caught her and held her as she screamed and sobbed. His own tears fell unashamedly. He looked up to see his older brothers appearing in the doorway. It was awhile before she finally calmed down, and she just cried silently into Rade's shoulder.

"Raven?" He asked pulling back.

"She has him under her power." She said. "I can't save him after what he done."

Rade didn't say anything, he just held her. She thought about the circumstances. Tyler had raped her. He'd hurt her. There was only one way she could help him, and she pretended to fall asleep against Rade's shoulder.

His older brothers made him come out of the room for awhile after she fell asleep.

"You need to eat something Rade, and get some rest. She's resting quietly at the moment." Ryder said. "We don't need you going down on us also."

Rade reluctantly did as his brother bid him to do. Raven listened until her brothers were gone, then reached for her cell phone. She punched a number on her contacts and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Michael Archer said hesitantly answering the phone seeing Raven was calling him on her new cell phone.

"Michael. I want it gone." She said trying not to cry.

"What are you talking about Raven?" He asked.

"I want the memory of Tyler raping me gone!" She said catching her sob.

"Raven, I can't." Michael said sadly. "You said…"

"Please Michael! I can't live with this memory! Please!" She begged him.

"You'll only hate me more than you do!" Michael said.

"I can't live with it Michael…" She said letting the threat hang.

He couldn't be hearing her right. Was she threatening to kill herself? "I'll be there in a few minutes Raven, but I'm not promising anything."

He closed his phone looking at his brothers who were watching him. "I've got to go out for awhile. If I don't come back you'll know the Downings killed me." He said with a half ass smile.

"What's going on Michael?" Sloan asked.

"Raven." He said worriedly.

"You actually think we're going to let you go by yourself after that statement about the Downings?" Matthew asked.

Michael laughed. "I know they won't kill me, might hurt me some if I actually do as Raven asked that is."

"What the hell did she ask you?" Sloan asked.

"To erase the memory of Tyler raping her." He muttered.

Sloan sighed. "You going to do it?"

"If I have to yes." Michael said thinking of what she had left unsaid grabbing his keys from the table beside the door.

"We are going with you." Matthew said leaving no discussion for it by grabbing his brother's keys and then his coat and shrugging it on.

Sloan grinned following his brothers out the door.

Ryder was heading into Raven's room to check on her when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it, before the butler could. He was getting senile in his old age. He wasn't surprised to see the Archer boys and grinned at them.

"It's about time you guys started coming around again." Ryder said holding the door open and motioning for them to enter.

"This really isn't a social call." Sloan said glancing at Michael.

"Oh…" Ryder said.

"Raven called me. She wants to talk to me about something." Michael said not able to look Ryder in the eye.

Ryder looked at the younger boy raising an eyebrow wondering how she had called him when she was sleeping. Unless she really wasn't. He could only wonder what she was up to now. He sighed.

"Go on in." He told the boy who looked at him in surprise.

Michael went down the hallway to Raven's room. He knocked on the door before he started into her room.

"Come in." She said.

Michael walked in noticing the tears in her eyes. "Are you sure about this Raven?"

"Yes." She said. "I want to be with Tyler. First I have to save him though, and I can't do that with the memory. I can still feel the pain, and what he did to me."

Michael squelched the anger building up inside of him. He'd like to kill Tyler himself. She had always been like a little sister to him. He walked over to the bed sitting down beside her and put his hands on either side of her head.

"You can still say no…" He said.

"Just do it Michael." She said. "Hurry!"

Michael's eyes turned black and he pulled the memory of Tyler raping her from her mind. In the instant they we're connected, he felt the agony and pain with the memory, and he could see why she couldn't live with it.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy. More to follow soon. Please review or I might not go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyler followed the blond haired girl down the hall blindly. He was in love, to hell with his friends and what they thought! She turned to go into a classroom, and pulled him into a kiss, before pulling him along behind her. Tyler went blank.

Caleb frowned seeing what the girl did to Tyler. He glanced at Pogue who was glaring at the couple. He heard a growl behind him, and he didn't have to turn around to know it was Rayne Downing. Caleb's guard went up though afraid that Rayne might hurt Tyler, even if he wasn't acting himself, he was still his friend, and brother.

An hour later the girl was pulling Tyler out of the room again, when suddenly she was slammed back into the classroom, locking her in. Caleb and Pogue looked at one another wondering what the hell was going on. The girl jumped up and started pounding on the door trying to get it open.

Raven walked down the hallway knowing class was ending in just a few seconds. She waited by the classroom door, she knew Tyler was in, for the bell to ring. A few students walked out including Tyler and the blonde. Raven used her power, not really caring who saw, and knocked the girl back into the classroom. Tyler stood there trying to figure out what was going on, before Raven shoved him up against the door, kissing him.

Tyler found himself kissing Raven, and was starting to get into the kiss when he heard someone screaming on the other side of the door and banging on it. He pulled away from Raven, and looked around in bewilderment. He saw Vincent standing a few feet away, and the students frozen in place.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked. "How did we get here when we're supposed to be at Pogue's party?"

Raven sighed. "Vincent please explain to Tyler what's going on? I have unfinished business."

"Sure. As long as I can beat the shit out of him while I'm at it." Vincent grinned.

Raven glared at him. "All right I'll be nice this time." He chuckled.

Tyler looked from one to the other, noticing the bruise on Raven's face. He reached a hand up, startled when she flinched.

"What happened?" He asked.

Vincent growled in anger before grabbing Tyler and pulling him away. "Vincent?" Tyler questioned.

"Come on!" Vincent said.

Raven let the door open, and she stood facing a very pissed off bitch, witch whatever you wanted to call her.

"Where is he?" She cried.

"Safe from you!" Raven said waving her arm and sending her crashing back into the wall. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

The girl looked up from the floor where she had fallen seeing Raven advancing on her. She used her own power to throw Raven into the other wall. She cursed when more than one shield went up around the other girl. Raven landed on her feet.

"Why did you do this to us?" Raven asked.

"Chase Collins." She said.

Raven had already pretty much guessed that was the reason. "Who are you?"

"Charity Collins. His twin you bitch!" Charity said sending a surprise wave of energy at Raven.

Raven felt the energy go through her, and the pain caused her to double over crying out. Her own power lashed out knocking the other girl out, before she collapsed. Caleb being the closest barely caught her, before she hit the floor.

"That explains a lot!" Pogue said.

Rayne hurried to his sister's side healing her. "You all right?" He asked when she opened her eyes.

"Damn that hurt, but yea I'm fine." Raven said. "Thanks for catching me Caleb."

"No problem Raven." He said glad she was all right. "Where's Tyler?"

"With Vincent, and probably Rade now." She said sighing.

Marcus laughed. "He's not going to know what hit him."

Raven groaned realizing that he was probably right. "I better hurry before they beat the shit out of him. Rayne can you take care of her?"

Caleb helped Raven to her feet.

"Yea I'll take care of her all right!" He said.

Raven rushed out of the classroom, closely followed by Caleb and Pogue. Students we're moving again, so she knew Vincent's attention was now on Tyler. She started running now, and turned a corner knocking into Vincent, who was actually trying to hold Rade back from killing Tyler.

"Damn it Raven." Vincent said picking himself up off the floor after she had plowed into him, and helping her up.

Rade had Tyler backed into a corner. "Stop it Rade!" Raven hissed. "He doesn't remember anything!"

He turned around glaring at his twin. He'd walked in as Michael had finished taking away the memories of that night that she wanted gone. "As do you now also." He said before slamming his fist into the wall by Tyler's head, probably breaking his hand in the process.

The others looked at Rade in question. "She called Michael." He said before walking away down the hall. Vincent raised his eyebrow looking at Raven. "I hope he's worth it Raven." He said before following Rade.

Raven watched her brother and Vincent leave feeling like she was choosing between those she loved. It hurt knowing they didn't like this. She loved Tyler though, and destinies had to be fulfilled.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked looking from his brothers to Raven. "You never answered me Raven. Who hit you?"

"You did." She said letting the tears fall looking at Tyler who was shocked.

"I'd never hurt you Raven." Tyler said crying himself now.

"You did though Tyler, we all seen it." Caleb said. "You we're under a spell though. You had no control over any of it."

"Under a spell what the hell are you talking about Caleb?" Tyler asked.

Raven looked out the window listening as Pogue and Caleb explained to Tyler what had been going on. She felt her hair stand on end suddenly, and she felt like she was being watched. She looked around and finally found a girl standing by a car in the parking lot staring up at her. Raven wondered who she was; she'd never seen her before. The girl smiled at her, then made a motion of cutting her neck, before climbing into her car and driving off. A chill went over Raven, and she stepped back smacking into the wall behind her.

Pogue had been watching Raven and noticed the difference in her. He'd walked up to the window in time to see the girl make the motion, before leaving. He turned to Raven seeing the fear on her face. They had the attention of the other two now. He reached out to Raven, who pushed his hand away.

"Do you know who that was?" He asked.

"No, never saw her before." Raven said rubbing her arms trying to get warm. Pogue took off his Spenser jacket and wrapped it around her, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be ok Raven."

Tabitha pulled away from Spenser laughing. She had seen what the girl did in the hallway, her eyes turning black, then the next thing she knew the girl was gone. She'd looked at her watch seeing a few minutes had passed. There was more than one witch here. She pushed the pedal to the floor thinking she was going to enjoy this witch hunt. She already had a definite target!

Lizette walked down the hallway hand in hand with Reid. They both stopped when people in the hallway froze around them. Looking at one another, they knew whatever was happening; there was more than enough help, so they slipped off unnoticed to the dorms. Reid unlocked his door ushering Lizette in. She smiled before pushing him against the wall kissing him.

Reid laughed returning the kiss, his eyes turning black long enough to shut the door and hear it lock. They made their way to the bed pulling their clothes off as they went. Reid tripped trying to get his jeans off falling on top of Lizette and pulling them both down on the bed.

"Sorry." He said smirking a little.

She laughed leaning over him kissing him.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said. "You do know I'll ascend right."

Reid looked at her. "Tyler ascended didn't he when they…"

"He was a virgin. Surely you're not a virgin. You are known as the playa around here." Lizette said grinning.

Reid turned bright red. "Well…you…see…I…"

He started to pull away, and Lizette grabbed him back smiling. "Then we'll both ascend?"

"Yea I guess." He said kissing her, and pushing her on her back.

She gasped in pain crying out a little when he entered her. He stopped looking at her in concern. "It's ok." She said. "God don't stop!"

They climaxed together awhile later. Reid collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath, when pain suddenly went through him. They both screamed in pain as light tore into them before blacking out.

Raven was pulling away from Pogue when she felt the power of someone ascending. She couldn't help but grin when she saw the three son's of Ipswich feel it also.

"Feels like Reid just lost his virginity." She laughed.

Pogue and Caleb looked at one another in shock. Reid couldn't have been a virgin. Out of the corner of Raven's eye she saw two of Lizette's brothers heading toward the dorms.

"You guys better go, before Reid gets the shit beat out of him." She said motioning to Lizette's brothers heading toward the dorms.

They sighed before hurrying down the hall. Tyler held out his hand to Raven. She looked at him, and smiled at him before taking his hand and walking with him toward his dorm room.

Reid at least had enough time to throw his boxers back on before he was grabbed and thrown up against the wall, and being used as a punching bag. He didn't fight back though, realizing that he'd have probably done the same if he had a sister.

"Let him go!" Lizette said reaching for one of Reid's t-shirts and pulling it on. She got up and grabbed Parker's arm. He glared at her. "It was my choice Park, it's my business, now leave, before I call mom!"

"I still don't like it! Hell you're my little sister!" Parker said.

"You heard Lizzie, now leave them alone." Caleb said.

"Back off Danvers. This isn't any of you're business!" Tate Sackett said still holding Reid up against the wall.

Raven watched from the doorway smirking. She walked forward. "You're next Caleb." She whispered in his ear as she passed him. Caleb paled backing off wondering if she was psychic. Pogue looked between Raven and Caleb wondering what she had said. Tyler grinned knowing what she had probably said.

Tate hit Reid before letting him fall to the floor. He turned to leave then looked back at Raven. "You all right Rave?" He asked. She was still pale, and he wondered what she was doing here.

"I'm fine." She sighed plopping down on Tyler's bed. Tyler sat down up by the headboard, and gathered her in his arms holding her close.

Tate and Parker left the room then. Lizette was trying to help Reid up. Pogue pulled her away, and he and Caleb got him up and put him in bed. Lizette healed the worst of his cuts and bruises.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it. It was worth it." He said smiling at her.

"Are you ok Reid?" Caleb asked looking down at Reid worried.

"Never been better man." Reid said pulling Lizette down to kiss him, and flinching when his split lip had other plans.

"Would you like me to heal that?" She asked smirking a little.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He said holding her in his arms.

"Wait a minute." Lizette said pulling away and looking at the other bed.

Tyler and Raven we're now kissing, and the light was pouring from them. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"I'd say when everyone in the hall froze." Reid said glancing at the other bed smiling.

"Yea you're right." Caleb said. "We should go." He said looking at Pogue.

Pogue was watching Tyler and Raven. Raven had fallen asleep in Tyler's arms, and he was staring down at her. He smiled seeing the love in Tyler's eyes. He briefly wondered what the Downings would say if they saw them like that right now. He didn't have long to wonder.

"Bloody hell." Rayne Downing exclaimed from the doorway.

All eyes turned toward him, to see his eyes black. Rayne was pissed. After what Tyler done to her, here she was already back in his arms. Caleb moved to stand in front of Tyler and Raven. Pogue did the same. Reid started to get up, but Lizette pushed him back down before getting up, and walking over to Rayne.

"Rayne…" She started.

"Don't' start Lizzie. After what he did to her…" He let it trail off; knowing the others would know what he was trying to say.

Tyler couldn't see Rayne since the others had blocked his view of him. He wished he knew what he had done to her. He couldn't remember anything. What had happened? It had to of been bad the way Rade had reacted earlier. He looked down at Raven wondering had he had done to her, wishing he could take it all back. He had never felt like this before with anyone. He would give his own life for her. He held her tighter in his arms.

Rayne looked at Caleb and Pogue then, Reid who was still laying on his bed, who looked like he'd gotten the shit beat out of him, then at Lizette, who was just wearing one of Reid's t-shirts, and he frowned. "What the hell is going on here? Please tell me what I felt earlier and what I'm thinking now is wrong."

Lizette grinned at him. "Well what would you like me to tell you?"

Rayne just shook his head. Then his glance went to Caleb warning him. Caleb took the hint. He looked back toward the direction Raven was. "If you hurt her again Simms I will kill you!" He turned and walked away then.

Lizette sighed and turned back to the others. She looked pointedly at Caleb and Pogue, who took the hint and left. "If you need us, just call." Caleb said looking back at Reid and Tyler.

Reid nodded looking at Tyler, who was staring at Raven. Tyler waited till the other two left, before looking up at Reid and Lizette. "Can you please tell me what has happened? I have no idea what's going on. Last I remember is being at Pogue's party, then Raven kissing me in the hall earlier."

Lizette and Reid looked at one another wondering what they should tell him. Lizette looked at Raven.

"You've been under some kind of spell. It would be better thought if Raven told you herself what happened. It's her place to tell you not ours." She said lying down by Reid who wrapped her in his arms, before pulling the covers over them.

Tyler nodded at them, before turning his attention back to Raven. He fell asleep holding her not long after. Reid glanced over and saw he had fallen asleep, and he grinned, pulling a sleeping Lizette closer to him, thinking he never got a chance to find her other tattoos. He fell asleep smiling thinking of later.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

My muse isn't exactly working very well right now. Sorry about this chapter, it probably seems really rushed. Let me know what you think though. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by this weekend. ::pokes Lizzie:: hope you like it Reid's Becky!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I took the name Downing and the other Master's of Ipswich last names from genealogy sites for Ipswich Massachusetts. I don't' know if they we're there for sure in the beginning or not, but I'm putting it that way in my story. I don't own the names or the characters from the movie. The Master's of Ipswich are my characters though. I have opened a rpg site http://z8. , and I have given rights of Lizette, to Draco's Secret Lover to rpg with her, and I have based my character off of her. If anyone else would like to rpg with us, join the site. If you would like to play one of my other characters just request the character. Also if you would like to rpg out your own story please do so, just put you're story in the topic and summarize what it's for, so people don't get confused! I am playing Rade and Raven at this point. All others but Lizette and those two are open.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tabitha Brewer sat at her computer looking up information about Ipswich, and its founding families. Interesting she thought. The girl she had seen, and asked who she was came from a founding family also. The Downings. Raven Downing was her name. She had also been told she was dating Tyler Simms, also from a founding family. There was a lot more detail about Simms and his friend's ancestors. She smiled thinking about the fun she was going to have.

The pretty blond haired girl went to get a coke from the refrigerator. She didn't have any family that she knew of, having been raised by her aunt and uncle who really didn't give a damn about her. She was definitely not innocent thanks to her uncle. She didn't remember her own family. She had flashes and dreams every once in awhile of people from then. She'd only been three, when her parents had supposedly been killed by witches. She still had her doubts there, since that is what her uncle had beaten into her. She'd been asked if she had siblings, but that she didn't know or remember the answer to that. In her dreams there had been a couple of boys around, but she didn't know if they had been her brothers, or just boys around.

She shook her head trying to get the memories out of her head. Her long locks of hair flew around her head, and she felt like she was starting to get a headache. She sat back down at the computer and tried to do some more research, but her mind kept straying to ideas of how to torture the witch she had seen. She grinned wondering how much pain the girl could take. She wasn't afraid of her powers, because the girl didn't know she knew she had them, and wouldn't use them till she felt she had to. It always worked that way. It was usually too late by then.

She looked up the Downings address in the phone book, and the Simm's. She smiled before heading out to stake out the Downings place. She hated waiting for her next victim, but she'd have the girl in her hands soon. She grabbed her keys and headed out to her car, and headed off to the Downings.

Raven woke up in Tyler's arms. She looked up at him smiling, seeing he was asleep. She pulled herself up trailing kisses up his neck, coming to his lips and licking them. She kissed him hoping to wake him up. She trailed her hand up his chest, noticing he hadn't even taken his blazer off yet.

Tyler caught her hand smiling down at her, before pulling her on top of him, and kissing her. Raven melted into the kiss letting her legs straddle him. He ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her shirt up and caressing her skin underneath it. She moaned into his mouth as he thrusted his hips up at her. She ground against him, causing him to moan.

A cough startled them. "We really should have a partition put up in here, unless we take shifts in different rooms." Reid said laughing.

Raven glared at Reid, before she went back to kissing Tyler. "Damn I'm blinded yet again!" Reid exclaimed shielding his eyes from the power the two put off.

Raven giggled as she sat back on Tyler. She looked over at Lizette who was still asleep in Reid's arms. She smiled down at Tyler as she gyrate her hips against him. He glared up at her. Suddenly she was on her back and Tyler was tickling her. Her laughter woke Lizette up.

Lizette looked up at Reid who was shaking his head looking at the other bed. She looked over to see Tyler tickling Raven. She smiled kissing Reid. "What time is it?" She asked.

Reid looked at the clock. "7:30." He said kissing her again. The laughter stopped, and he looked over and groaned seeing they had gone back to kissing. He looked away as the power soared from them again. "You two really need to learn how to control that power!"

Lizette swatted at him, then pushed him back on the bed, kissing him.

Tyler and Raven pulled apart looking at the other couple. Raven giggled, and Tyler grinned. "You're one to talk!" He said watching the light come from them also.

"Want to go to Nicky's?" Reid asked Lizette, though he really wanted to stay in bed with her.

"Sure," She said. "You two going to join us?"

"Later." Tyler said going back to kissing Raven.

Lizette smiled pulling on her jeans. She grabbed the rest of her clothes, and her jacket. "I'll meet you in the parking lot in ten minutes?"

"Sure." Reid said eyeing his shirt she was still wearing. "You can only keep that if you sleep in it if you aren't with me." He smirked.

She laughed. "You got it baby! Leave those two alone, and hurry up and get ready!"

Reid watched her leave, before he jumped up and hurriedly put on his clothes, going to the bathroom, then headed out, avoiding looking at Tyler and Raven.

Tyler heard the door close, and he reached down pulling Raven's shirt off, undoing her bra, and throwing them on the floor. He suckled against her breasts for a few moments, before going back to kissing her. She moaned arching up against him. It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes lay littered on the floor, and he was inside her. She screamed his name as she came, and he collapsed on top of her.

Caleb sat on his bed looking nervously at his phone. He ached to call Jerelyn, but the warning he got this afternoon, was stopping him. His phone ringing startled him. He looked at the caller id, grinning when he saw it was Jerelyn.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi handsome." Jerelyn said blushing a little even though he couldn't see her.

"I was just thinking about calling you." He told her.

"I see. Well I beat you to it." She laughed. "Hey, Lizzie just called her and Reid are heading over to Nicky's, and Tyler and Raven will be there later when there uhh, should I just say finished. Do you want to go?"

"Finished with what?" He asked wondering if they we're talking about what had went on the last couple of weeks.

"Umm…well Lizzie and Reid got kicked out of the room." Jerelyn said really blushing.

"They talking?" He asked not getting the picture.

An incoming call interrupted them. Caleb looked to see who it was. Reid.

"Hey Jer, Reid's calling me. I'll meet you at Nicky's ok."

"All right, can't wait." She said. "Bye Caleb."

"Bye Jer." He said pushing a button on his phone. "Hey Reid what's up?"

"Going to Nicky's." Reid said. "Thought you might want to come, maybe meet Jerelyn there?"

"Just got off the phone with her." Caleb laughed. "I'm meeting her there. What are Tyler and Raven up to though?"

He was a little worried. Reid laughed. "What do you think there doing?"

"Talking?" Caleb said.

"Are you blonde tonight Caleb? There having sex." Reid laughed.

"Ohh." Caleb said rolling his eyes. "Look I'll meet you guys at Nicky's." He hung up the phone cutting off Reid's laughter.

He grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door. He was pulling up to Nicky's at the same time Tyler was. He walked over to the Hummer, waiting for them to get out. A minute passed, and he grinned walking over to Tyler's side, opening his door.

"Come on baby brother. Come up for some air!" He laughed pulling him away from Raven.

Tyler protested being pulled away from Raven. Raven laughed getting out of the Hummer herself. Tyler met her at the back of the vehicle taking her hand. "Can't you two keep you're hands off one another?" Caleb was still laughing. He was happy he had Tyler back, and he was himself, and he felt like teasing him.

"No." Tyler grinned.

They walked into Nicky's and was met with a blast of noise, smoke filled air, and lots of people. They weaved through the crowd, Raven in between them, till they found the others.

Lizette and Jerelyn had their heads together talking. Kate was sitting with them, but she was busy kissing Pogue. Reid as usual was playing pool. Tyler kissed Raven before going to join Reid. Raven sighed watching him go. She spied Aaron at the pool table next to Reid and she groaned. Caleb looked at Raven wondering what was wrong, and followed her gaze, and he shook his head when he saw Aaron and his friends eyeing Reid already.

Tabitha had finished scoping out the Downing place, and was headed back to her apartment, when she noticed Nicky's. She pulled over to see what the night life was like here. She walked into the building smiling. She loved places like this. Her eyes roamed the crowd. She smirked seeing the girl she was studying. She went and got a drink, before heading closer to the girl sitting at a table next to them. Tabitha eyed the boy kissing a girl. He was pretty hot she thought. Wonder if he'd like a real woman? Her eyes trailed back to the girl.

"There's going to be trouble." Raven sighed sitting down by Lizette. Caleb took the seat next to Jerelyn, who had saved a seat between her and Pogue. More to save her from the embarrassment of the two almost sitting on one another's laps kissing.

"What?" Lizette asked.

"Reid." Raven answered.

Lizette looked over seeing Aaron come up to Reid. "Great." She muttered.

They watched Reid and Tyler for awhile listening to Jerelyn and Caleb, who we're definitely not paying attention to the other two boys.

"Want to come back to my place tonight Jer?" Caleb asked grinning at her.

Jerelyn blushed. "What about you're mom?"

"She's gone. She's on a business trip with Tyler's dad." He said.

"I don't know Caleb…" She started as the fight broke out by the pool tables.

Caleb swore. "Pogue, its Reid and Tyler."

Pogue pulled away from Kate reluctantly following Caleb. Lizette glared in the direction they went. Raven just smiled.

"Going to the restroom, be back in a minute." Raven said getting up and heading to the restroom.

Tabitha listened and waited, smiling when the girl went alone to the restroom. She got up and followed her. She opened the door and went in making sure there was no one but the girl in the room. She locked the door so no one could come in, and leaned back against waiting for Raven to come out of the stall.

She grabbed Raven's arm when she walked out, twisting it behind her and pushing her up against the wall. Raven's head hit one of the mirror's shattering it, and knocking her out.

* * *

Does Raven seem to get into a lot of predicaments? Please review. I like getting reviews. I see a lot of people are reading, but not leaving reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Raven." Jerelyn greet Raven when she rejoined them at the table.

"They haven't come back yet?" Raven asked sitting down beside Lizette.

"No." Lizette fumed.

Tabitha started coming out of her daydream. 'If the bar had been less crowded the girl would be hurting by now.' She thought. She pushed her thoughts away, and watched and listened to the girls.

"Where's Kate?" Raven asked noticing the girl was gone.

"She went to get something to drink. She was thirsty after that lip lock." Lizette laughed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kate exclaimed rejoining them. "What did I miss?"

Jerelyn replied noticing the blonde watching them.

The more Jerelyn watched the older blonde girl she noticed it was Raven she was eyeing. 'What is she? Some kind of sick pervert?' She thought. She looked at Raven, who was keeping an eye on the back door.

"So going to go home with Caleb tonight?" Lizette asked.

Jerelyn blushed. "Maybe."

The other girls squealed, and caught the attention from the tables around them.

"Shh!" Jerelyn said really embarrassed now.

"Dance with me Raven." Aaron Abbott said appearing beside her and starting to caress her arm.

"No Aaron." Raven said pulling her arm away from him.

"Oh come on!" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her up into his arms.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed trying to get away from him.

"No! When are you going to wise up and let a real man take care of you?" Aaron asked.

"Like you're a real man!" Raven hissed.

"Let her go Aaron." Lizette said getting up from her seat.

"Raven's going to dance with me!" He said laughing.

"Let her go!" An angry voice said from behind them.

"Going to make me Archer?" Aaron taunted.

"Yes." Michael answered stepping forward.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Aaron asked.

"No, but you should be." Michael said crossing his arms.

Raven struggled against Aaron, who suddenly pulled her roughly up against him, and kissed her. She gagged at the taste of the liquor on him. The next thing she knew she was laying on the floor, and Michael was beating the shit out of Aaron. Somebody lifted her up from behind.

"You all right Rave?" Chandler Wainwright asked.

"I think…" She covered her mouth with her hand, and started toward the bathroom, but only made it a few feet, before she fell to her knees, and was throwing up all on the floor. She felt someone pull her hair back, and start to rub her back just like her mother used to do.

"Are you all right sis?" Ryder asked pulling her back into his arms.

"Yes." She said.

Lizette and Jerelyn looked at one another. 'Aaron's not through with her you know that don't you?' Lizette sent to Jerelyn. 'Yea I figured. No matter what the Sons or the Masters deal out to him, he'll be back till he get what he wants!' Jerelyn sighed.

Raven looked around and saw Michael and Rayne dragging Aaron away.

"Why wont' he leave me alone?" Raven asked.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Matthew Archer asked shaking his head.

Ryder glared at him as he helped Raven to her feet. "You want me to take you home?" He asked her.

"I came with Tyler." She said looking toward the back door again seeing Michael and Rayne disappear through it.

"Where is he then?" Ryder asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Out back fighting." She said.

Ryder was pissed. "Come on we're going home." He grabbed her arm, but let go when she cried out in pain. He looked at her arm, and saw the bruises forming on it.

"Who the hell done this?" He seethed.

"Aaron Abbot." Lizette answered him.

"Bloody hell!" Ryder exclaimed. "Why didn't you use on him?"

"I'm not going to expose us!" She said lowering her voice as Ryder had done.

"Let me take you home." He said.

"No! I came with Tyler. I'll leave with him!" She said just as angry now.

"Aaron's gone now Ryder." Chandler said. "She'll be fine. Let's go play pool like we came here to do."

Ryder sighed before walking away.

"Cya Rave." Chandler said following him. "Girls." He acted like he was flipping his hat.

"Bye Chandler." Lizette said.

"He's cute!" Kate gushed getting dirty looks from the other girls. Matthew laughed following after his friends.

"What?" Asked Kate.

"Pogue." Lizette said matter of factly.

Kate laughed. "I can look, but not touch!"

Raven gave her a disgusted look. She'd grown up with all of them, and they we're like brothers to her. She thought of Shane, and wondered how she'd ever dated him. She shook her head sitting down wondering about Tyler.

* * *

"Come on Tyler wake up!" Caleb begged the younger boy who was out cold. 

There had been six to the four of them. Two of them had jumped at Tyler right away taking him out.

"This is all you're fault Reid!" Pogue said glaring at him.

"I know it." Reid said quietly holding Tyler in his arms.

Pogue looked at Caleb shocked. Reid had always talked his way out of the blame before. They realized he wasn't as reckless as he used to be. The back door opening caught their attention. They looked to see Michael and Rayne literally throwing Aaron Abbott out in the alley.

Michael noticed the sons before Rayne. His eyes fell on Tyler passed out on the ground and he sighed. He nudged Rayne as Marcus came up behind the, and nodded his head toward the sons.

"Well what do we have here?" Rayne asked heading over to them. He noticed their faces realizing they had been fighting. His eyes fell on Tyler, and he shook his head.

"Jesus! He's out here passed out while Abbot here was mauling my sister. Some boyfriend he is!" He snarled.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid glared at him. "Is she all right?" Reid asked.

"No thanks to him! If it hadn't of been for Michael getting there in time."

"It's my fault! Not Tyler's!" Reid said hanging his head. "I was the one they we're pissed at."

Rayne sighed. He was still pissed, but he went and healed Tyler's wounds. A few minutes later Tyler groggily came to.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Two of them gotcha baby brother." Reid said. "I'm sorry Tyler."

"It's not you're fault Reid. It was my choice to come out here. You didn't force me!" He said.

He looked up to see Caleb and Pogue watching him concerned. Rayne Downing though was glaring down at him. Standing a few feet behind him were Michael and Marcus.

A moan came from across the alley drawing their attention. Tyler was confused seeing Aaron laying there. They hadn't been fighting him. Just some of his friends.

"What happened to him?" He asked getting up with help from Caleb.

He noticed his brothers avoid his eye. Rayne though glared at him and informed him.

"Why you were out here fighting. Aaron made a pass you're girl Simms. My sister! If it hadn't of been for Michael getting there in time…" He left it hanging.

"Is she all right?" Tyler asked in alarm.

"No thanks to you!" Rayne exclaimed.

Marcus put a hand on Rayne's shoulder. "Come on man just let it go!"

Rayne shrugged it off, but he threw one last glare at Tyler, and went back inside. Michael and Marcus turned to follow him back inside. Michael flipped his hand and Aaron flew into the trash bags sitting by the dumpster.

"Might as well finish taking out the trash." He quipped.

Marcus laughed as they disappeared into the building. Tyler followed them in as they heard sirens heading toward Nicky's. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid hurried after them.

Raven sat at the table sipping a coke and staring into space. Her stomach was still churning. She was worried about Tyler though, and avoiding the waitress's glare as she cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"Here they come." Lizette announced glaring at the back door.

Her glare turned into a frown of concern when she saw how bad they looked. She watched Tyler hurry to Raven's side and squat down beside her.

"You all right Raven?" Tyler asked.

"Not really. Can we head back to the dorms now please?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said hugging her.

"I'm ready to go also." Lizette said her gaze on Reid whose right eye was starting to swell and turn black.

"I'm ready to go also." He said glancing at Tyler with concern in his eyes. "You sure you're all right to drive Tyler?"

Lizette didn't say anything, but she wondered what happened. She looked over at Jerelyn who Caleb was helping put her coat on. Tyler stood up and was a little dizzy. He looked at Raven. She was pale and not to with it.

"Give me your keys." Reid said holding out his hand. "I'll leave my truck here, and drive everyone back."

Tyler reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys handing them to Reid. Lizette looked up as the door opened, and she saw some cops walking in. She waved her hand shutting her eyes, putting an illusion on the guys hiding the proof they had been fighting.

Tabitha was sitting back enjoying the show. She'd loved it when the boy had gone after Raven. 'Interesting.' She thought seeing the boys heal before her eyes. It was the redhead who had hid her eyes, and waved her hand. Hell she'd found a whole coven of witches!

A boy sitting across the room saw the blonde girl sitting alone. He started. She was the spitting image of his mother. He pulled out his billfold and looked at his only family picture he had from when he was one. His mother was holding him, and his father was holding his brother Devin. Standing between them was his older brother Evan and his sister Tabitha was holding Evan's hand. Was that little girl from the picture the girl sitting across the room? He looked back up and to his dismay she was gone. He quickly excused himself from his friends and headed home to talk to his brothers.

* * *

Did I surprise all of you in the beginning of the chapter? Check out my covenant rpg. The link is on my profile page. Draco's Secret Lover and I are already rpging as Lizette and Raven. Come join us for some fun! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun shining in the window woke Raven up. She looked at the clock noticing she'd already missed some classes. Lizette was already gone, and she wondered how she had gotten to bed, for the last she remembered was getting into Tyler's hummer the night before. She threw off the covers seeing she was in her pajamas, and she idly wondered if Tyler had put them on her, or Lizette had. She got up to go take a shower, and try to make it to some of her classes.

She was pulling on her school blazer when her stomach rebelled, and she ran to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she forced herself to go to her next class. She walked down the crowded hallways avoiding looking at people. Half of them had probably been at Nicky's last night and saw what happened. If they hadn't been it was probably all over school by now. She saw Vincent and Rade by their lockers. She walked up to her own next to Rade's.

"Hey Raven." Vincent said noticing she was pale. "Are you feeling all right?"

Rade glanced up at his sister, and then looked at Vincent who shrugged. He rummaged in his locker for a pen.

"My stomach is bothering me, but I'll be fine." She answered fiddling with the combo on her locker.

"Hey sis." Rade said. "I can't find any of my pens."

Raven was on her third try trying to open her locker. For the life of her she couldn't remember the combination.

Vincent snickered watching her. "Need some help Rave?"

Rade looked up wondering why she didn't have her locker open and why Vincent was asking her if she needed help.

"I'll get it in a minute." She said exasperated.

"You sure about that now?" Vincent smiled.

She glared at him before stepping back and letting him try. He smirked stepping forward and opening it on the first try. She growled at him as something fell out of her locker. Rade picked up the envelope that fell out handing it to his sister idly wondering what was in it.

"Thanks." She said grabbing her books and heading to class with them.

"No problem." Vincent said grinning at her.

Raven sat between them in History. They had made it just in time as the bell was ringing. She got her notebook out to take notes. Remembering the envelope she picked it up and opened it. She gasped when she opened it feeling sick. Inside it we're pictures of her in the shower, and getting dressed. She dropped one as she frantically tried to put them back in the envelope, before Vincent and Rade noticed. Vincent reached down picking it up for her, before she could, and he saw it before she could grab it away.

Anger filled his eyes, and he looked at her seeing how much paler she had gotten, and the frantic look in her eye. He waved his hand freezing the class. Rade had been taking notes, and hadn't noticed anything till the teacher quit talking and he felt Vincent using. He turned toward his sister and best friend noticing how much whiter she was than before, and how pissed Vincent looked.

Vincent looked at Raven trying to hold in his anger, then at Rade. He handed the picture over to Rade. She tried to grab it, but Rade was too quick. 'God!' She thought. 'At least it's one from the back.' She couldn't look at either of them. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her, she was so embarrassed. She was scared also, wondering who had taken them, and she'd never known they were there. Vincent took the envelope from her hand.

"Give it back!" She cried grabbing for it, but Rade caught her arm, and he handed the picture back to Vincent who put it back into the envelope.

Rade was so pissed he was seeing red. Someone had been watching his sister in the shower. He saw Vincent pull a note out of the envelope cursing as he read it, before handing it to Rade.

"Aaron Abbot!" Rade exclaimed.

Raven,

You are going to pay for last night!  
These pictures are only a few I have of you!!!  
I will have you yet!!

Aaron

Raven listened as Rade read it. She felt sick, and she threw up again.

"Shit!" Rade exclaimed as she threw up half on his pants the rest going on the floor between them.

Vincent pocketed the envelope with the pictures and not in it. He watched Rade rubbing Raven's back looking like he was going to be sick himself. He felt a little sick himself at the moment.

"I'm sorry Rade." Raven said starting to cry.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Let's get out of here!"

He got up and helped his sister up. He noticed she was shaking a little, and he pulled her into his arms holding her for a moment. Vincent collected his stuff and Ravens. He waved his hand as he shut the door behind him.

'Vin? What the hell are you doing?' His brother Marcus projected.

'Get Rayne and Michael, and meet us in my dorm now.' Vincent projected back. He waved his hand, eyes turning black, and gave them enough time to get out of class before he unfroze everyone again.

Vincent looked at Raven who Rade had his arm around leading her down the hallway. He unlocked their dorm room when they got there, and watched as Rade helped Raven onto his bed. Her sobs filled the room, and Rade pulled his stained pants off, throwing them on the floor, and lay down beside her in his boxers, and held her in his arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Rayne asked as he, Marcus, and Michael entered the room.

Vincent watched Rayne rush over to his brother and sister. He handed the envelope of pictures to his brother Marcus. Marcus swore when he saw the pictures, and was really pissed when he read the note. He reluctantly handed them over to Michael.

"What have I done?" Michael muttered reading the note, barely looking at the pictures. He sat down at Rade's desk feeling sick.

"Nothing! This isn't you're fault Michael! You did what had to be done last night." Marcus said

Rayne came over taking the pictures and note from Michael. He only glanced at one of the pictures disgusted, before he read the note. He looked over at his sister, his eyes turning black.

"The bastard is going to pay!" He vented.

Tyler knew something was wrong the minute the class froze. He looked at Reid who shrugged. The class unfroze a few minutes later, only to be froze again seconds later, and then unfroze.

"Vincent must be pissed." Tyler whispered to Reid. "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Raven."

Reid looked at Tyler hoping he was right. They rushed out of the classroom when the bell rang thirty minutes later. Reid's arm automatically looped around Lizette when she walked out of her class.

"Hi Reid." Lizette said kissing Reid.

"How's my Becky?" He asked kissing her back.

"Good." She said lightly touching his eye, which was almost swollen shut. "How are you today?"

"Sore." He admitted.

"Have you seen Raven this morning Lizzie?" Tyler asked.

"I left her sleeping this morning. I didn't want to disturb her." Lizette said looking at Tyler, wondering why he didn't look as bruised as the other three did. "Why does it look like you haven't even been in a fight Tyler?"

"Rayne healed him last night." Reid answered for Tyler as Tyler shrugged.

"He did?" Tyler asked. "As pissed as he was at me I'm surprised."

"What did happen last night? You guys we're gone forever." Lizette asked falling into step with the two boys.

"Two of them jumped Tyler, and hurt him pretty good, knocking him out." Reid answered.

Tyler blushed. "It's not like I can't hold my own." He muttered.

"Nobody said you couldn't baby brother." Reid said. "The one came at you from behind. You never even saw him coming. I was too busy with the guy I was fighting to help you. Sorry about that!"

"I already told you it's not you're fault Reid." Tyler said as they entered their next class.

Tyler looked around, but didn't see Raven, Rade, or even Vincent. He saw Caleb and Pogue already in their seats. He started seeing Rayne and Michael weren't their either. He took his seat, Lizette sitting between him and Reid. His thoughts drifted to Raven. She'd fallen asleep as soon as they'd gotten in his hummer last night. Reid had carried her up to her dorm seeing as how Tyler was still a little dizzy. Tyler had helped Lizette get her ready for bed. She had hardly stirred when they changed her. He was worried about her, and started debating whether to make up an excuse to leave class, or stay there.

Something caught his eye, and he saw Aaron Abbot smirking at him. A note was handed to Tyler from someone in front of them. He opened it up noticing it was from Aaron.

Tyler,

Raven will be mine, just wait and see. I bet I've seen her naked more times than  
You have! She'll wake up and see I'm more man than you! You're gay Simms!  
Adam told us about his fun with you! Everyone is laughing at you behind you're back!  
You're girl is going to be mine!

Aaron

Tyler paled reading the note. Reid was trying to get his attention, but he ignored him. He started to panic a little. Adam was dead, and he was trying to forget about him. This didn't make it any easier. How the hell had Aaron seen Raven naked? He glared at him, wishing Vincent were here to freeze the room, so he could kill Aaron.

"Tyler!" Reid hissed at him. "You're using!"

Tyler started seeing his pencils floating in front of him, and the desk shaking a little. He saw Caleb and Pogue both staring up at him. Lizette laid her hand on his arm, using a little to calm him. She had read the note over his shoulder, and was worried about him, and Raven. Tyler calmed, his pencils dropped to the desk. He nodded his thanks at Lizette. He still wanted to kill Aaron though. He let Lizette take the note out of his hand, and hand it to Reid.

Reid read the note cursing silently. He looked up glaring at Aaron, and started seeing his eyes go black for a second. What the hell was going on? He glanced over when he heard Lizette gasp. He saw a picture laying in Tyler's lap, and he could have sworn it was Raven naked, before Tyler grabbed the picture and pushed it into his pocket. He looked back at Aaron who was smirking at Tyler. 'How in the hell did Aaron Abbot get power?'

'We need to meet as soon as class is over!' He projected to Caleb and Pogue who kept sending concerned glances at Tyler. 'Not here either!'

'Okay. Is Tyler all right?' Caleb projected back.

'No.' He answered.

'Meet at the colonial house.' Caleb said as the bell rang, and he collected his books.

"Want to go out tonight Becky?" Reid asked Lizette as they headed out of the classroom.

"Sure." She said.

"Meet me in the parking lot thirty minutes after classes." Reid said.

"All right." Lizette said. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"No." He said kissing her. "I'm meeting with the guys. Did you see that picture?"

"Yes." She answered angrily.

"It was Raven wasn't it?" Reid asked.

"Yes." She said wondering when the hell Aaron had taken it.

Reid pulled her into his arms kissing her, and she melted into the kiss. A cough finally brought them apart. They looked to see Caleb and Pogue grinning at them, Tyler though was staring out the window.

Lizette pulled away reluctantly. "I'll see you after school."

"Later." He said walking away with the other Son's of Ipswich.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, and don't forget to check out my rpg site. You may get a few spoilers for the story there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

James Brewer left Nicky's right after he saw the blonde girl. He got into his sixty-five mustang convertible that his brothers had helped him restore, and headed home. Home was his grandparents place. They'd raised him and his brothers Nathan, and Devin since their parents had been murdered, and his sister had disappeared. He pulled up to the three story mansion on the outskirts of Ipswich, and hurried toward the house. It was freezing out and he huddled into his coat. He let himself into the house stopping long enough to greet his grandparents, before asking where his brothers were. They we're in the garage as usual.

Devin Brewer straightened up from under the engine of the car he had been working on and stretched a little. He accepted the beer his brother Nathan was handing him. The door opening caught their attention.

"Hey James." Nathan greeted him. "Have fun with you're friends at Nicky's?"

"Yes." He said. "Do you think Tabitha is still alive?"

Devin dropped the wrench he had just picked up.

"What brought that on?" Nathan asked.

"There was this girl at Nicky's tonight. I saw her and thought I was seeing a ghost. She looks just like mom!" He rushed on.

Nathan looked at Devin who had grease all over his face, and took a swig of beer. "I don't know James. It could be possible."

"Did you talk to her?" Devin asked pushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear that had come out of his ponytail.

"No." He said disappointed. "She left before I could."

"Didn't go chasing after a ghost?" Devin teased.

Nathan gave him a dirty look. "I believe you James. It's definitely something to look into!"

James shook his head in agreement. Devin dove back under the hood, and Nathan went back to the door he had been painting. James shed his coat and went back to what he had been working on earlier.

Caleb looked incredulously at Reid who had just told them about Aaron and the note.

"Tyler let me see the picture." Caleb said.

Tyler glared at him.

"Let him see it Tyler." Reid spoke up.

Tyler reluctantly handed it to him. Caleb studied the picture. He frowned noticing where it had been taken.

"When has Aaron been to the Downings home?" He asked.

"What?" Pogue asked jumping up and walking around the stone alter to look at the picture. "That's Raven's bathroom at home."

"The big question though is how in the hell did Aaron get powers? Surely it's not Chase." Reid said.

Caleb sighed handing the picture back to Tyler who had been quiet all this time. "Tyler?"

Tyler looked up at Caleb from the picture. His thoughts we're on Raven, and how he was going to break this to her.

"You all right?" Pogue asked fingering his necklace of the power of four.

Sorrow and pain shot through him when he touched it. He let go of it abruptly. 'What the hell was that?' He thought, before putting his hand back on it. His hand circled around the birthstone, and it was like he was transported to Raven's side.

He surveyed the scene before him. Rade was holding a sobbing Raven in his arms on his bed. Rayne was pacing between them, and Vincent, Marcus, and Michael. He saw Vincent putting some pictures back in an envelope. The scene was dissipating before his eyes though as Raven's torment was becoming too much for him to handle. He broke contact with the necklace, falling to his knees on the cold, hard, stone floor of the Danver's old Colony home gasping for breath.

"Pogue?" Caleb cried at his side.

He looked up to see Caleb, Reid, and Tyler by his side holding onto him, as he caught his breath. He avoided Tyler's eyes. He couldn't tell him about what he'd seen.

"What happened?" Reid asked. "Where'd you get that necklace? I've never seen it before."

Pogue quickly shoved it back under his shirt. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Pogue wondered if he could tell them about the power of four. "Just had some stomach pain." He lied.

His brothers knew he was lying to them, and keeping secrets. They knew he'd tell them in time though, so they let it go.

"We should probably head to lunch." Marcus said breaking an eerie silence.

Raven had stopped crying a short time before. She kept her head buried in Rade's shoulder though.

"You guys go on ahead." Rayne said meeting Rade's eyes.

"If you need anything just call." Vincent said getting up and grabbing his bag.

Rayne nodded locking the door behind the other three as they left. He turned back to his siblings, and walked over and sat down beside Raven on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me Raven." Rayne said.

Raven stayed where she was. "I know you're awake Raven please look at me."

Raven turned her head a little, but her hair fell over her face. He'd saw her tear stained face though, and he reached over pulling her hair back, and he caressed her cheek.

"It's going to be all right sis. We're not going to let Aaron get near you! Just make sure you're with one of us at all times or a son of Ipswich. Never go anywhere alone. Hell I hate to say this, but maybe you better stay with Tyler at night, or with Rade and Vincent I guess. Or we could all go home." He said.

"I don't' want to be afraid though all the time." She said and tears started to fall again. "He was watching me and I didn't even know it."

Rayne sighed. "It's not going to happen again! Now come here, let me hold you." He said.

Raven sat up, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. Rade sat up in bed, and rubbed her back. She felt safe right now, and wanted to stay that way. They stayed that way till Rade's stomach growled letting them know it was past lunch time.

"Let's go to town and get something to eat." Rayne said.

"Let me find some pants." Rade said jumping up.

"Why are you just wearing you're boxers little brother?" Rayne asked.

"I am sorry Rade." Raven spoke up them, trying not to laugh.

"No problem sis. She threw up on me." He explained.

Rayne smiled a little. He stood up pulling Raven to her feet also, and they headed toward the door. He put his arm around her for comfort.

"Hey! Wait on me!" Rade said hopping on one foot trying to get into his jeans. He finally got them on, and hurried after them.

They went to a small diner in Ipswich and ate, enjoying their time together. An hour later they headed back to school, getting there shortly before classes were to let out. Rayne hugged Raven, before he left to go to swim practice. Rade walked Raven to her dorm, before going to practice also.

"You sure you'll be all right?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes. I'll lock the door behind me. Lizzie will be here soon." She said as he hugged her.

"Call me if you need me." He said walking away.

Raven walked into the dorm room she shared with her cousin Lizette, hoping she was there. She needed to talk. Jerelyn hadn't been there for all that had gone on the past few months, where Lizette had. Honestly though, she didn't know what dorm room Jerelyn was in.

She sighed looking around seeing Lizette wasn't there. She plopped down on her bed thinking about Tyler. She thought about last night and how wonderful it had been. Smiling she got up and went over to her desk. Her stomach lurched before she got there, and she ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out white as a sheet, and still not feeling very good. She lay back down on her bed wishing Lizette was around, and dozed off waiting on her to come back to the room.

Lizette returned from the library shortly after school let out. She was supposed to meet Reid in the parking lot in 30 minutes, but she needed to put her books down and change out of her school clothes first.

Entering the room, she saw Raven asleep on the bed. 'Strange,' she thought. 'It's the middle of the afternoon!'

Lizette put her books down on her desk and opened her little closet. She picked out a pair of low-rise jeans that she knew Reid liked and an emerald green tank. She tied her hair back in a quick, messy ponytail and then went into the bathroom to change.

Coming out, she looked at the clock on the bedside table. Still 15 minutes before she had to be in the parking lot, so she pulled a book out of the pile. She was right in the middle of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, in the part where Harry was about to face his first task, the dragons.

She read a chapter, then scribbled a quick note to Raven and headed for the parking lot.

Raven woke up a few hours later, and groggily looked around. 'Shit' she thought looking at the clock. She was supposed to have met Tyler an hour ago. She reached for her cell phone and saw she had half a dozen missed calls, four of them from Tyler.

She tried calling him back, but just got his voice mail. It was dark out, and she vaguely wondered where Lizette was, before seeing the note she left her. She got up throwing her coat on, and hurried up to Tyler's dorm. She knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

She went back to her room, took off her coat and sat at her desk, checked her email, and then started studying, every once in awhile trying to call Tyler. She felt a little hungry, but her stomach was still upset, so she didn't think she'd better try eating. Wasn't long before she was running back to the bathroom.

Lizette sat at a table in Nicky's, watching Reid. Impatiently, she tapped her fingers against the table. Reid had wanted to come here after they had dinner, and, as usual, had bet someone he could beat them in pool. He was now in the middle of his sixth game, and Lizette was tired of it all. It's not like it was a fair bet to begin with. Reid _always_ won.

Just then, Tyler walked in, scanned the crowd, and spoke to Reid for a moment. They both came over to her and asked if she'd seen Raven. Apparently, Raven was supposed to meet Tyler and never showed, nor answered her phone, and no one answered the door when he stopped by their dorm. Lizette told them about Raven sleeping when she left, and pulled out her cell. She tried to call, got no answer, and decided to just call it a night and go back to the dorm. She could tell Reid was disappointed, but he drove her back.

She opened the door to her dorm room and found Raven was awake now. "Hey, Raven. We tried to call." Lizette dropped her purse and jacket on her desk chair and sat on her bed.

"Hi Lizzie. I wasn't feeling too good and fell asleep. Must be the 24 hour bug or something. I tried calling Tyler, but couldn't get him. I was supposed to meet him earlier, slept through it." She said feeling sick again.

She picked her phone up looking at it and saw she had a few more missed calls. Looking closer she saw it was on low ring, and with her Rob Zombie music on she hadn't heard it.

"Did you see Tyler?" She asked looking back at Lizette.

"Yeah. He came into Nicky's and asked if we'd seen you. I told him last I saw you, you were taken a nap, and when he said you were supposed to meet him, I got a little worried and asked Reid to bring me back. With all that's been going on, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lizette slipped her shoes off and stowed them under the bed, then brought her legs up and sat Indian-style. "You think you need to go see a doctor or anything? You might need antibiotics or something."

"No I'll be fine Lizzie." Raven said even though her stomach was rolling. "Was Tyler going back to his room?"

She should either get him on the phone or go to his room and explain. Raven got up from her desk though and went and lay down on her bed.

Lizzie watched Raven's face pale as she walked over and laid on her bed. "I'm not sure if Tyler went straight back to his dorm or not. If you called him, I'm sure he'd answer. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Could you call Tyler for me?" Raven asked Lizette as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Raven only had the dry heaves this time. She hated getting sick. She sat down on the floor and put her forehead against the cool wall. She was exhausted, and didn't feel like getting up and going to her bed.

Lizette grabbed her cell and called Reid. He picked up on the third ring. "Hey Becky, miss me?"

Lizette giggled a little, and then said, "You know it, but hey, is Tyler with you?"

"Yeah. We're upstairs, why?"

"Raven needs him. I think there's something wrong with her. She's sick. Will you tell him to come down?"

Reid said he would, and they hung up. Lizette walked over and knocked lightly on the closed bathroom door. "Rave? Tyler's on his way."

"Thanks." Raven said hoping Lizette would hear her. She was so tired, and was trying not to fall asleep. Hell she shouldn't be tired, she'd slept most of the evening.

Lizette barely heard Raven's reply, but before she could say anything back, there was a loud knock at the door. She opened it to find both Tyler and Reid standing there, looking a little winded.

"Geez, did you guys sprint all the way here?" Reid grinned and pulled her to his side, and Tyler stepped in, scanning the room for his girlfriend.

"She's in the bathroom," Lizette told him. "And you tell her that she should go to the campus clinic. She's throwing up and it's totally not like her to sleep all afternoon."

Tyler hurried to the bathroom door, barely knocking as he went in. He frowned seeing Raven sitting on the floor, leaning her forehead against the wall. She was pale as a ghost, and he hurried to her side.

"Raven?" He pulled her into his arms. "Are you all right baby?"

Raven fought to keep her eyes open. "Don't feel good."

He picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to take her to the clinic now." He told Lizette and Reid. "I suppose one of you better call Rade and let him know what's going on, or he'll kill me later for not calling him."

"We're coming with you!" Lizette called as Tyler walked out the door. She pulled her gym shoes on without untying them and Reid pulled his phone from his pocket. He made the call to Rade as they ran down the stairs after Tyler. They caught up to him outside, and the four of them crossed campus to the clinic, which was, fortunately, open all night.

Lizette shivered as they passed close to a grove of trees and Reid wrapped his arm around her. It would've helped if she was cold, but she had shivered because she suddenly had the feeling that something big was about to happen.

Rade hung up his phone from talking to Reid. He frowned looking at Vincent.

"What's up?" Vincent asked from where he lay on his bed in their dorm room.

"Raven's sick, Tyler's taking her over to the clinic. I better head over there." He said getting up from his desk, and leaving the dorm room.

"I'm coming with you." Vincent said jumping up and grabbing his coat, and following Rade out the door.

Lizette sat on Reid's lap as they waited for the nurse to finish talking with Raven. When they arrived, they allowed Tyler to carry Raven back, and they asked Lizette a few questions, but then made them sit in the waiting room while they spoke to Raven alone.

That had been about 15 minutes ago, and they were still waiting. Tyler was pacing back and forth, pulling at the frayed edges of his shirt sleeve.

It was quiet, and Lizette could make out the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. The door opened, but not the one she was hoping for. This was the door that led to the lobby, and it was Rade that entered.

"What's wrong with her Simms?" Rade asked as he walked through the door, with Vincent behind him.

Tyler stopped his pacing long enough to explain to his girlfriends, twin brother. "She's been throwing up, and she must of fallen asleep after classes today, and she didn't show up to meet me as planned earlier. Lizzie called and told me that she was sick. I brought her here." He continued his nervous pacing.

Rade glared at Tyler, before taking a seat. He was still pissed at Tyler cause of what happened at Pogue's party.

Vincent idly looked over the magazines in a rack, before choosing sports illustrated, and sitting down beside Rade. Rade looked at him shaking his head. Leave it to Vincent to find the swimsuit issue.

Ten minutes later, Rade was ready to bust the door down and find out what was wrong with his twin. He got up to go do just that, when a nurse came out from the back room.

"How is she?" He asked.

"You are who?" The nurse asked.

"Raven's twin brother." Rade said.

"You're sister is going to be just fine. She'll need a few medications and vitamins to help with the pregnancy. Especially the morning sickness. We're going to keep her over night though. Poor girl's been through enough today." She said hurrying back to Raven.

Tyler's knees gave out on him, and he sat down hard in a chair. He was going to be a father. It was a lot to take in. Rade shocked at first felt the anger course through him, and he lashed out at Tyler.

"God damn you Simms!" He hit Tyler bloodying his nose.

Vincent caught his arm, before he could hit Tyler again.

Rayne sunk the last ball into a hole winning again. He smirked at Michael.

"Ready to go again?" He asked.

Michael grimaced.

"Not really. You've kicked my ass enough tonight." He said looking toward the other pool table when someone cried out.

He glared at Aaron Abbot standing there like he was a god. He laid his cue stick down on the table and started toward him.

"Don't." Rayne said catching Michael. "Ignore him. You don't know how bad I want to kill him right now, but not here, not now!"

He looked over at Aaron who smiled at him nodding his head. He thought of Raven and what she'd went through today. He controlled himself though pushing Michael back over to where Marcus was sitting with Chandler and Ryder.

Michael let himself be pushed away from Aaron. He knew how bad he felt, but shit what was Rayne thinking about all of this. Raven was his sister. He looked at the others at the table. He idly wondered if Rayne had told Ryder about today yet.

"You tell Ryder yet?" He muttered under his breath to Rayne.

"No. I don't relish getting it from Rowan for letting Ryder go to jail for killing Abbot." He sighed looking at his brother who was laughing at something Chandler said.

His thoughts drifted to Raven as he sat down at the table. He wondered how she was doing tonight. She hadn't been very good when he'd left her with Rade this afternoon. He looked up to see Damien and Matthew join them at the table.

"Where have you guys been?" He asked them.

Matthew sat down at the table and leaned over to his brother Michael and Rayne. "You see that girl up at the bar?"

He waited till they looked, then he showed them a piece of paper.

"Got her name and number." He smiled shoving it in his pocket thinking he hoped he remembered to get it out when he got home, before his mom washed it in his jeans.

"I waited on him forever to get finished with the lip lock he had with her, thought he was never going to come up for air. Didn't think he'd be sitting here either, figured he'd be in the backseat of his car by now!" Damien said grinning, elbowing Matthew in the ribs good naturedly.

Ryder laughed along with the others, but suddenly something was nagging at him in the back of his mind something was wrong. He wondered with who. He hated when he got this feeling. He'd had it this morning also. What that was about he still didn't know.

"Anyone checked in with the kids tonight?" He asked. "I'm surprised there not here."

Rayne glanced at Michael and Marcus before replying. "Yea we saw them earlier today. Haven't seen them since school got out though. Lizzie was here earlier with Reid, and Tyler showed up for a few minutes though."

Damien had caught the look that Rayne had shot his brother and Michael. He wondered what was up, but he'd wait till he got Marcus alone later to ask him.

"Vincent's probably got himself into some trouble as usual. Or if it isn't him it's Rayne." He said grinning. "The both of them together is trouble with a capital T!"

"That's an understatement!" Marcus laughed. "Just yesterday they got detention for doing something in one of their classes."

Michael hadn't been paying much attention to the talk at the table. He was keeping his eye on Aaron who suddenly looked up and grinned at him. His eyes turned black, and Michael's chair went flying backwards. Michael was so shocked he didn't catch himself, and he blacked out at his head hit the floor hard.

"Michael!" Matthew cried jumping up and running around the table to where his brother lay on the floor. He shivered having felt the power being used. He fell to his knees beside his brother, and was shocked when he fell in blood. He noticed the blood then pouring from his brother's head. A puddle of it had already formed.

"Call an ambulance!" He cried.

Ryder looked toward the direction he had felt the power come from, but all he saw was Aaron Abbot and his buddies laughing and pointing this way. He stood up and looked down at Michael on the floor.

Damien was already calling an ambulance, so he pulled out his phone and called Sloan. He grimaced looking down at Michael on the floor and all the blood as he waited for Sloan to pick up the phone.

Sloan groaned as his phone rang on the bedside table. He had just gotten started with his girlfriend. He grabbed his phone looking at the caller id. He frowned seeing it was Ryder. He'd told Ryder earlier where he was going to be.

"Hello?" He answered a little out of breath.

"Hey man sorry to bother you, but something's happened. It's Michael. Damien called an ambulance. Meet us at the hospital." Ryder said.

"What happened? How bad is he hurt?" He asked frantically grabbing for his jeans, and trying to put them on with one hand.

"Someone used on him. He's bleeding pretty bad from a head wound. Just meet us there ok." Ryder said seeing the emt's enter the building. "The ambulance is here."

"Why the hell didn't you just heal him?" Sloan asked his anger taking over with the worry. "How much blood has he lost?"

He turned back to his girlfriend. "Sorry baby but Michael's been hurt I've got to go." He gave her a quick kiss pulling his shirt on, which was awkward holding the phone, and bolted for his car.

"Too many people. Hey I'm sorry man. Everyone seen him hit the floor." Ryder said pulling Rayne back from Michael's side so they could load Michael up.

"Who used on him?" He seethed hitting the gas pedal, and zooming down the street.

"I have no idea, but If I did that person wouldn't be standing right now." Ryder said still holding Rayne back, who was starting to fight him. "I've got to go, I'll cya at the hospital."

He hung up and pocketed his phone trying to get his own brother under control. "Stop it Rayne. Let them do their job! He needs to get to the hospital." Under his breath he added "We can heal him some later to help him, too many witnesses right now. You hear me?"

Rayne fought his brother trying to get loose from his grip. Michael needed him. He calmed down though with his brothers words. He was right there we're too many people in here. He followed the emts out, though he noticed Ryder was right there beside him, ready to catch him again, if he bolted. He sighed getting into Ryder's car with him to head to the hospital.

"He's going to be all right isn't he Ryder?" He asked feeling helpless at the moment.

"He'll be fine Rayne. Don't worry." Ryder said hoping that was true as he pulled out of Nicky's following the ambulance.

He'd seen Matthew get in the ambulance with his brother. The others we're following him in their own cars. He was hit with the feeling again that something was wrong somewhere. He just hoped it wasn't his own siblings, but it probably was knowing them.

* * *

Starting at the part where Raven goes to her dorm, and Lizette comes back to the room. Everything Lizette does now is done by Draco's Secret Lover. We are rpging the story together on my site, and adding that into the fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it. Let us know! Also come join us, the link is in my profile, to take you to the site that introduces the characters from this story, and from there a link to the rpg forum. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sloan closed his cell phone, opening it right away again, hitting 2 on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Mom Michael's been hurt. There taking him to the hospital." He said hating to have to make this phone call.

"What?" His mother asked frantically. She'd already lost one son, she couldn't lose another.

"Sloan? What's going on?" His father asked getting on the phone.

"Michael's been hurt. Ryder said someone used on him, he's hurt pretty bad." Sloan said almost not making it through a yellow light.

"Damn!" He muttered as his tires squealed.

"Slow down Sloan. We don't need you getting hurt also. You're mother and I are on our way." His father said hanging up.

Sloan slowed down a little. He pulled up to the hospital just as the ambulance was pulling in and his friends behind it. He parked his car running up to the emergency door.

Matthew was climbing out of the ambulance covered in blood, and white as a sheet. Sloan stopped seeing them pull Michael out of the back of the ambulance. He was covered in blood also. There was so much blood. They hurried him into the building. Sloan turned to Matthew, who was standing beside the building throwing up. He hurried over to him, pulling him into his arms when he was finished and holding him. He looked up to see the others standing around them.

Chandler watched his friend being held by his older brother. Matthew was now sobbing. His heart went out to him. He felt a little sick seeing all the blood himself. He walked a little ways away, pulling out his cell phone as he went. He hit 3 on the caller id.

Trey glared at his phone as it rang. He and Storm were watching a good movie, and it was at a good part. He looked at the caller id, seeing it was Chandler, and thought about letting his voice mail pick it up, but a look from Storm made him answer it.

"Hey Chandler what's up?" He said in a tone that hopefully told Chandler he was busy.

Chandler's voice broke a little as he started to talk. "Michael's been hurt." He tried to hold the tears back, but he couldn't, knowing how serious he was hurt. 'All that blood.' He thought. "Someone used on him, he was sitting with us. He never knew what hit him."

Trey dropped the beer he was drinking. "Are you all right Chandler?" He asked catching Storm's attention. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine." Chandler said trying to stop the tears. "There was so much blood though Trey. Sloan's with Matthew. We're at the hospital."

"Storm and I are on our way." Trey said. "Do the Downing's know?"

"Ryder and Rayne are here. I don't think they've called anyone though. Well Ryder did call Sloan, but...please just hurry and get here." He said his voice breaking again and he hung up, not liking letting his brother hear him that way.

"What the hell is going on?" Storm asked as Trey closed his phone without saying goodbye. He'd heard Chandler's voice breaking on the phone though so he was worried.

Trey looked at Storm worried as hell. "Someone used on Michael tonight. Chandler said there was a lot of blood, so I'm pretty sure he's hurt bad. He didn't say for sure though. There at the hospital. I told Chandler we we're on our way, he's pretty shook up, he's crying."

Trey got up grabbing his coat, and heading toward the door, and he heard Storm grab his coat also, following him.

Rowan was sitting with his wife watching TV, when he felt someone using. He always felt when someone from their covenant was using. This time it was different though. He'd felt it twice today. It was like someone was using through someone else. He put his hand on his wife's belly and was rewarded with a kick from his first heir. He smiled a little. 

Something else hit him full force then. Someone in the covenant was hurt, and bad. He shivered a little. He'd also had a feeling something was wrong with one of his siblings today. He may have handed down de facto leader, but the curse that went with it stayed with him, and would till he died, and passed on to the next true de facto leader.

He knew what he had to do, and that was take back control of the covenant. They we're lost without him. Chaos had ensued for the last five years, and he'd let it happen, cause he felt like he had failed Roman and Raven. Raven was still alive though, and he owed it to her to be there for her, and the others. He sighed.

"It's time to go back." He said. "Time for me to take back control."

Corinne cuddled closer to her husband.

"I knew the time was coming. I expected it a long time ago." She said smiling. "I'm ready to go back to Ipswich."

She pulled her husband's hand back on her stomach, letting him feel the baby kick again.

He kissed her. "I need to go make some phone calls. Something's going on, in more places than one, and I need to find out what's going on."

He got up going into his den to make some phone calls. His first call was to Rory, who had felt someone using, but had no idea what was going on. He hadn't heard from any of their younger siblings, but Ryder for a couple of days. He told him to call Rafe and tell him to come home.

He called Storm next.

Storm and Trey we're on their way to the hospital. His phone rang and he picked it up seeing it was Rowan calling. He sighed looking at Trey.

"Ready to give up de facto leader little brother? The original one is calling." He said.

"Hello?" He said answering his phone.

"Any idea what's going on? Someone is hurt bad, and I want to know who it is. I know it's not one of my siblings, cause I feel the pain when there hurt physically." Rowan got right to the point.

"It's Michael. Chandler called Trey and told him. There at the hospital, you're brothers Ryder and Rayne are there, but there fine as far as I know. Someone used on him, but none of them know who did." Storm said. "I take it you're back Rowan?"

"I'm back, and there's going to be hell to pay! I'm on my way!" Rowan said hanging up the phone.

Storm smiled a little as he hung up the phone. He knew Trey hated leading the covenant along with Sloan.

"Rowan's on his way. He's taking control again. Though he never really did leave I don't think. You can breath easy again little brother." He told Trey as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

He looked to see Chandler heading their way, and he hurriedly got out of the car meeting him halfway and pulling him into his arms.

Trey was relieved more than his brother knew. He got out of the car after parking it and watched Storm hurry over to Chandler. He could hear his younger brother's sobs from here, and he walked toward them. He joined the hug, them holding Chandler between them.

He used his power calming Chandler, and pulled back. Storm let him go a few moments later.

"What happened?" He asked Chandler.

"We we're just sitting around the table having fun at Nicky's. Next thing we know Michael's chair is flying backwards. He didn't have time to catch himself, and he landed on the back of his head splitting it open, there was so much blood." He said turning white again. "Someone used on him, and it wasn't any of us. Ryder said he couldn't figure out who done it. Aaron Abbot and his friends we're the only ones in that direction, and none of them have the power."

Chandler felt better with his brothers here. He was worried about Michael, and Matthew who was taking it really hard. He'd been right there and couldn't do anything to protect his own brother. He shivered a little, and Storm put his arm around him, leading him back toward the hospital.

Jade was getting pissed. She didn't like the girl Charity Collins or Pope whatever she wanted to be called. She was tied up and locked in the gold room. Jade had bound her power, and the girl had screamed in fury forever. Why the boys brought her here she didn't know. It was unforgivable what she had done to Raven. She started feeling someone using. She heard the phone ring a few minutes later, and heard Rade answer the phone. Thank god Riley was asleep, she didn't think she could take much more today. She had planned on telling Rory tonight he was going to be a father again, but she didn't think that was going to happen tonight.

"All right Rowan. I'll call Rafe. You be careful. Bye." She heard him say.

She walked into the living room where he was sitting. She could tell he was pissed off, and she wondered what was going on.

"What's up?" She asked him just as he picked up his cell phone.

"That was Rowan. He's taking back de facto leader, and he and Corinne are coming back here. Michael Archer was taken to the hospital. Someone used on him, and he's hurt pretty bad I guess. Ryder and Rayne are with them." He sighed. "I need to call Rafe and tell him to come home." He explained to her.

"Rayne and Ryder are all right aren't they?" She asked worriedly. She was happy to hear that Corinne would be back in the house, she had missed her. She didn't care that Corinne would be the mistress of the house then, being the eldest son's wife. She would be ready to welcome it.

"As far as I know they are. Have you heard from Raven or Rade for awhile?" He asked a little worried about them

"No I haven't. Not since Michael erased Raven's memory of the rape." She sighed. "You want me to call and check on them?"

"No. Let them be for now." He said hoping he wouldn't regret it later. "I better call Rafe."

He picked up his cell phone again, and hit 3 on the speed dial.

Rowan was heading out of his den when his phone rang. He went back and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Is this Rowan Downing?" A man asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You're Raven Downing's guardian?"

"Yes, I'm her eldest brother." Rowan said sitting down worried.

"This is Dr Klein here at Spenser's. You're sister was brought in earlier not feeling good. Fortunately it's only morning sickness, and she needed vitamins for her pregnancy. We've sedated her for the night, and are keeping her tonight for observation. Would you like for us to send her back to the dorms in the morning, or would you rather pick her up?" Dr Klein asked.

Rowan was so shocked he didn't answer for a few moments. His baby sister pregnant? For god sakes she was only sixteen. Soon to be seventeen, but that didn't matter. His blood ran cold, and he was pissed. He knew no good would come from her being with a Son of Ipswich!

"I'll pick her up yet tonight. I'm on my way to Ipswich. I will take her home. Is she there by herself?" He asked.

"No there are four boys and a girl here with her." Dr Klein answered.

"Is one of them my brother Rade?" He asked.

"I think so." Dr Klein asked hearing a commotion out in the waiting room. "I must go; there is a commotion in the waiting room."

"Thank you for calling Dr Klein. Tell Rade not to leave Raven's side. I will pick them both up within the hour. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

He got up and went into talk to Corinne. He explained to her what was going on, and kissed her and left. She'd be joining him in Ipswich tomorrow after she made arrangements.

Rayne sat in the waiting room worried about Michael. Yea he had been pissed when he found out that Michael had erased some of his sister's memories, but he'd been protecting her from Shane. They'd been friends since birth though, and he'd forgiven him, after a talk from Marcus. A shiver ran through him as he thought about Shane. At least he was dead and he didn't have to worry about him anymore. If he'd of known what had been going on when they'd been dating he'd of stepped in. He couldn't turn back time though. He sighed.

He looked up to see The Knights walking in. He nodded at Storm who looked at him and Ryder. He watched as Storm walked up to Mr. Archer speaking to him. His eyes strayed to Sloan and Matthew. Sloan was pacing the floor, and Matthew sat in a seat by his mother staring into space. 

He looked at Marcus beside him when he heard him cuss. Damien and Ryder sat across from them. He was trying to call someone and must not be having any luck.

"No answer?"

"I've been trying to call Vin for the last half hour, and he won't answer. Try calling Rade will ya?" He said worried about his younger brother.

Michael had been attacked right in front of them, and he was worried something might happen to Vincent. He looked at Damien who had been listening.

"I hope he's all right." He said to his brother.

"Vin and Rade are probably out having fun. Don't worry about him. They do need to be warned though." Damien said trying with his own cell phone.

Rayne pulled out his phone and tried calling Rade, but he got his voice mail. The same happened when he called Raven. He caught Ryder's eye.

"Neither Rade nor Raven are answering." He told him.

Ryder tried calling them also, and got their voice mail. He looked at Damien who shook his head that he wasn't getting Vincent either.

Rowan was starting to get agitated. There was a wreck up ahead, and traffic was stalled cause of it. He felt pain then in his stomach. Fear went through him, as he felt someone using, and he concentrated on the pain, feeling it come from Raven.

He grabbed his cell phone calling Storm.

Storm sat in the waiting room listening to the others. He was glad his own brothers were here and he didn't have to be worrying about them. He was worried about the twins and Vincent also. He hoped they we're all right.

His phone rang, and he frowned seeing it was Rowan, who should have been here by now.

"Hello?" He answered. "Where are you?"

"I need you to do something for me Storm..." He gasped a little feeling the pain getting worse. "You need to hurry. Take Trey, Damien, and Ryder and get to Spenser's Infirmary. Raven, Rade, and Vincent they need help. Raven she's in pain. Someone is using on her. Can you feel it? Use to bind Rayne. Don't let him go with you. You hear me?"

The pain blinded him then, and he cursed.

Storm tensed hearing the pain Rowan was in. He felt it then someone using. He shot to his feet.

"Yea I feel it. I hear you. Where the hell are you?" He said his voice raising.

"There was an accident up ahead on the road." He hissed in pain. "I'm stuck in traffic. She's pregnant...Raven is...I just found out. Hurry there killing her." He said passing out.

"She's what?" He exploded. "ROWAN!" The phone went dead in his hand. 

"Shit! Trey, Damien, Ryder, Come with me now!" He said heading toward the door, before remembering what else Rowan had asked him to do.

He looked back seeing Rayne standing by his chair, watching them leave. He waved his hand, and Rayne fell back in the seat, and ropes coming out of nowhere bound him to the chair.

He turned toward Chandler. "You stay here, Don't let him go!"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ryder cried heading toward his brother, only to be stopped by Storm. "What is going on?"

"Rowan asked me to. Get to Trey's car now! We've got to hurry, don't you feel someone using?"

If he didn't have everyone's attention before he did now. Others were using now, and he was itching to use himself.

"Yea I feel it." He said torn between Rayne and going with Storm. "Where's Rowan?"

"He's on his way, but he's stuck in traffic. Look Ryder, it's Raven that someone is using on." He hated telling him, especially in front of the others, but he had to.

Sloan had only been half paying attention to the other masters of Ipswich, but when he heard Storm tell Ryder about Raven he had all of his attention. He met Trey's eye, and he knew he couldn't stay here; whoever was using on Raven had probably been the one who hurt his own brother. Hell Raven was just like his little sister.

"I'm going also." He said stepping forward.

He saw Matthew get up. "No you stay here. I want to know at least one of my brothers is safe at the moment."

He hated leaving, but his dad could use if needed. Marcus and Chandler we're going to be here also. His eyes turned black from the anger coursing through him.

Storm watched Ryder storm out of the hospital.

"Well whoever is going let's go now!" He said following after Ryder.

Rayne fought the ropes on his arms. 'Raven!' He thought. 'Damn you Rowan!' He couldn't believe he was being left behind when his little sister was in trouble. He struggled feeling the ropes burn his arms. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, but they'd been warned not to let him go, and he knew they wouldn't. Especially when the order came from Rowan. His eyes burned with unshed tears.

His phone started to ring, and he cursed letting the tears fall. He hung his head so the others wouldn't see.

Marcus hated seeing Rayne like this, and he knew he was crying. He wanted to untie him so bad, but he wouldn't go against Rowan's orders. He also knew that where ever Raven was so we're Vincent and Rade. He figured it was Rowan's orders also who went, except for Sloan, who Rowan figured wouldn't want to leave the hospital. He heard Rayne's phone ring, and he reached over taking it out of his jacket pocket and looked to see who was calling. Caleb Danvers.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Marcus?" Caleb asked wondering why Rayne didn't answer. "Where's Rayne?"

"Uh, he's a little tied up at the moment." He said.

"Do you guys feel someone using?" Caleb asked.

"Yea." 

"It's Aaron Abbot." Caleb said. "Reid saw his eyes go black earlier today."

"What?" Marcus asked incredously. "How in the hell would he have power?"

"That's what we want to know. Hey I can't get a hold of Reid or Tyler right now." Caleb said worried.

"Raven's the one being hurt." Marcus said under his breath.

"WHAT?" Caleb exclaimed looking at Jerelyn who was with him. "How do you know?"

"Storm told us, he was on the phone with Rowan, and he told him. Storm, Ryder, Damien, and Trey are on their way to Spenser's now. The rest of us are at the hospital."

"What happened?" 

"Someone used on Michael earlier and hurt him pretty bad. We've been here an hour or so, and we're still waiting to hear." 

"I'm going to take Jerelyn to her brothers, then Pogue and I are going to look for Tyler and Reid. Bye." He said.

"Bye." Marcus said hanging up Rayne's phone.

He looked at the others left there. Matthew, Chandler, and Rayne.

"That was Caleb Danvers. He said it's Aaron Abbot using. Reid saw him use earlier today."

"How the hell did he get power?" Chandler asked angrily.

"He didn't. Don't you recognize it? The power being used, we've all felt it numerous times. Used along with us most of the time." He hung his head. "He's being controlled. A spirit has taken control of him. It's Shane!"

He got up hitting the wall with his fist. Pain flowed through him as he felt a couple of his fingers break. He hadn't realized he was using when he hit the wall. How had he not recognized it earlier? His own brother, hurting his own blood. Brother against brother. How had it gotten this far? They shouldn't even be going through this. Shane was dead. He wondered if god was angry with them.

"MATTHEW!" He heard his mother cry out.

He walked away from his parents, and his friends. He needed some air.

Rayne looked up watching Matthew hit the wall, and he flinched, watching as he walked away.

"That means it was Shane who took those pictures of Raven, not Aaron Abbot." He said. "He's going to kill Raven to have her in the after life."

He used trying to get untied, but it was no use, Storm had done something so only he could probably undo them. He struggled more against the ropes ignoring the pain.

Chandler felt his blood run cold when Rayne said that. He got up and ran after Matthew. In the condition he was in, he might hurt himself some more.

'Storm.' He projected.

'Yea?' Storm answered.

'It's Shane. He's inhibited Aaron's body. Matt figured it out!'

'Shit.' Storm said breaking the connection.

He found his friend around the corner outside sitting on the curb. He sat down beside him. Matthew was sobbing, so he pulled him into his arms and held him. He covered Matthew's hand and healed it.

"It's going to be all right." Chandler said. "Michael will be fine!"

"Stop it Rayne!" Marcus said. "You're hurting yourself!" He put his hand on Rayne healing his arms. They'll get there in time!" 

Marcus wished he could say more to Rayne, but he didn't know what to say. He just hoped they would get there in time.

Storm closed the connection with his youngest brother. He looked in the rear view mirror at Sloan sitting between Ryder and Damien. He saw Sloan's face, and knew he was figuring it out.

"Sloan." He said watching Sloan's eyes turn black.

"Shit!" He muttered.

He saw the others turn to toward Sloan.

Sloan could kick himself for not figuring it out earlier. How had he let this happen? He'd felt it earlier today, and recognized it in a way. Why hadn't he put two and two together? Michael wouldn't be in the hospital right now, and Raven would be fine.

He'd been the oldest he should have noticed when Shane turned. This was his fault! All those times he'd tried to talk to him, and Shane had turned on him. If it weren't for Trey he'd of been dead a long time ago, by his own brother's hand. Shane had laughed at him.

He looked at Trey. "He's back. It's Raven he's after."

He hit the back of the seat in front of him.

"He took over Aaron's body, to kill Raven and take her with him to the after life. If there even is one."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ryder asked glaring at Sloan. "Nobody's taking my little sister anywhere!"

"He's talking about Shane, Ryder." Trey said. "He obviously didn't move on. He had unfinished business and that is Raven."

Hell wasn't it enough with Roman, now she had to go through it with Shane. His blood boiled thinking about it.

Ryder had never been so scared in his life. He wasn't going to make it to Raven in time. His heart was breaking.

Storm looked in the rearview mirror again at Ryder.

"She's pregnant Ryder." He wanted to give him something to think about besides losing his sister. "Rowan told me when he called."

Ryder looked up at Storm. He couldn't believe it and he was suddenly pissed. He started thinking of ways to kill Simms. Though he never would really kill him, cause of Raven.

"That little bastard is going to pay!" Ryder said through clenched teeth.

"If Rade and Vin haven't got to him first." Damien said.

He hadn't seen Vincent for a few days, and he never thought once about him. He had been too busy with work, and his own life, to think about his baby brother. He wished Storm would drive faster so he could get to Vincent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lizzie's mouth dropped open and her heart jumped into her throat as the nurse spoke. 'Pregnant? No way,' she thought. 'She just can't be.'

She ignored the boys around her, knowing they'd sort it out amongst themselves or she'd heal the bruises when they were done, and followed the nurse down the hall. She caught up to her quickly, and said, "Excuse me. You were talking about Raven, Raven Downing, right? Not some other Raven?"

The nurse looked at her like she was crazy and nodded. "Yes. There is no other Raven here in the clinic."

"And she's pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Of course! You mean to tell me that you didn't already know?"

Lizzie shook her head slowly, and the nurse frowned. "I should have been more careful with what I said. Come on, let me take you to see Raven." The nurse turned into a side hall and knocked on the first door. They entered, and Raven was sitting on the edge of the exam table, face pale.

The nurse walked out and Lizette sat next to her. "Raven, are you all right? The nurse told me about... She said that you were... pregnant."

"I don't know. What if it's not Tyler's?" Raven said breaking down sobbing. "How am I going to tell Tyler and my brothers?"

Horrible thoughts ran through her mind. It could be Chase's or Shane's. What would she do if it was. It would kill Tyler, and she'd lose him. She was scared to death.

She felt someone using. She looked at Lizette. "Do you feel that? Someone is using."

Vincent held Rade back who was fighting him trying to get away. Reid had jumped up blocking Tyler from Rade. Reid pushed him away from Tyler, who was holding his hand over his bloody nose.

"Let it go Rade!" Vincent said. "Raven's going to kill you."

He felt Reid go limp, and he pushed him back over to his chair.

"You all right Tyler?" Reid asked turning back to Tyler.

"Yea." Reid moved to heal Tyler's nose, but the doctor walked in then.

"What is going on here?" The doctor asked.

"Umm nothing." Vincent said.

The doctor shook his head. "Rade, I just got off of the phone with you're brother Rowan, your to stay here with you're sister till he gets here to pick you up."

The doctor headed back to his office.

Reid healed Tyler's nose after the doctor left.

"Thanks." Tyler replied.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I wonder who it... Oh, God, I hope it's not the boys! I better go check on them, they were looking ready to fight when I snuck out." Lizette hopped off the table and crossed to the door. She paused, and looked back at Raven. "Don't worry, Rave. It's Tyler's, I'm sure."

She walked back to the waiting room, passing the doctor in the hallway. The boys were settled down, and Reid was just passing his hand across Tyler's face, healing what must've been a bloody nose or lip.

"Have you guys been using?"

They shook their heads, and Reid said he'd Used on Tyler just now.

"No, that's not what we felt. You guy's must've been too busy fighting to feel it, but someone was just Using, and I couldn't tell who it was."

"How is Raven?" Rade asked Lizette.

He glared at Tyler as he sat there worrying about his sister. She didn't need this right now. Not after all that had happened in the last two months. He reached in his coat pocket to get his phone, but it wasn't there, he must have left it in the dorm.

"You got you're phone Vin?" He asked.

He'd missed it if someone had been using, and he shrugged.

"My phone's on the charger in the dorm." He answered. "How long before Rowan will get here Rade?"

He was stressed with all the tension in the room. He tried to project to Marcus.

'Marcus?' It felt like something was blocking him from doing so.

"Can you guys project?" He asked. "It feels like something is blocking me."

Thane Archer sat in the waiting room watching the two Master's of Ipswich left in the room. He smirked a little. He couldn't have planned it better. That worthless son of his wife, was outside with that other boy. He'd never truly been a Master of Ipswich himself, just made himself one, when his wife's first husband Sloan Downing had died.

The bitch had only given him one son though, and her son's had killed him. They would pay for it. He'd make sure what Shane had done to Michael killed him. The stupid boys didn't even know they we're really Downings. He'd made his wife and the Master's of Ipswich parents agree never to tell the boys who their real father was, and he'd raise them as Archers.

He looked over at the Downing boy. Rayne was his name. Storm tying him up was like a Christmas present. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they we're black. He bound the Knight boy's powers first. Then he sent out a stream of power at the Downing boy.

His wife jumped up screaming. "Stop! Leave them alone!"

"Stupid bitch." He muttered waving his arm and flinging her against the wall, he heard her neck snap when she hit the floor. He laughed realizing he was finally rid of her.

Rayne cried out in pain when the power hit him. He opened up his mind to project to Ryder for help, but he opened up to all of the Master's of Ipswich.

'Ryder! Help!' He struggled against the ropes holding him. 'Mr. Archer he...'

He watched in fear when Mrs Archer flew through the air and hit the wall. He saw her eyes still wide open when she hit the floor, and he knew she was dead.

He screamed in pain when he was hit again and again by Archer's power.

'ROWAN!' He cried letting all the Master's of Ipswich hear his pain filled voice in their heads.

Marcus tried to put a shield on Rayne, but his power was gone. He looked at Mr. Archer realizing he must have bound his power. He looked on in horror watching. He finally jumped up and jumped in front of Rayne, and took one of the balls of energy being thrown at him, and he was knocked out into the hallway knocking the air out of him. He finally caught his breath, and saw the blood on the floor, his arm was bleeding from a big gash.

He could hear Rayne's screams. He had to do something. Matthew and Chandler! They we're outside. He heard running footsteps heading toward him. He looked up to see Matthew and Chandler running toward him.

"Help him. Mr. Archer bound my power." He cried.

"What's going on here?" He heard a nurse ask. She was thrown backward into the wall knocking her out.

Screams echoed down the hallway. He looked on helplessly at Matthew and Chandler.

Chandler felt someone using again. He looked at Matthew as Rayne's pain filled voice cried out to Ryder. They looked at one another, before jumping up and running inside.

Chandler saw Marcus laying out in the hallway, with a gash on his arm, and he was shocked when Marcus told them Mr. Archer had bound his power.

'Storm! Trey!' He projected.

'What's going on Chandler?' Storm projected back.

'Mr. Archer he bound Marcus's power, and knocked him out in the hallway. Mr. Archer is attacking Rayne.'

'Be careful Chandler.' Storm said.

Chandler hurried to the doorway, shocked at what he saw. Rayne's face was bleeding, and he could see blood dripping on the floor from his arms trying to get them out of the ropes.

'Unbind him Storm! Hurry!' He cried.

He watched the ropes disappear, and he cringed seeing Rayne's arms. Rayne started to raise his arm to use, but he was knocked unconscious when he was hit again.

"No!" Chandler cried using on Mr. Archer.

He could tell he took him by surprise. He backed up in fear then seeing the angry look on Mr. Archer's face. "Storm! Trey! Help!' He cried in fear, before everything went black.

Matthew had stopped to heal Marcus's arm. He turned back to Chandler seeing him flung into a wall knocking him out.

"Get out of here Marcus. Wait for the others!" He pulled him up, and pushed him toward the doorway.

He went to the waiting room then. His eyes fell on his mother, and he knew she was dead.

'Matt!' Sloan was projecting to him.

'Mom.' He said tears falling from his face.

'What about mom?' Sloan asked.

'Dad killed her.' He said.

"Well if it isn't one of the bitch's sons." His dad said sending power into Rayne again.

Matt watch his body jerk in pain. "Stop!" He cried.

Power was thrown at him then and he was held up against the wall.

"You we're never as good as my son Shane. I should have taken Shane when he was born and left, leaving you damn Downing brats. I put up with that bitch of a mother of yours for too many damn years."

Matthew looked at his father. Downing? What the hell was he talking about. He looked at his mother crying.

'SLOAN!' He cried accidentally sending to all the Master's of Ipswich as Rayne had done in his fear.

Fear flooded through him. He couldn't let him knock him out or kill him, he'd go after Michael then.

'Matthew!' Sloan projected.

'Help me!' He said back to his brother as he was flung across the ceiling and dropped to the floor landing beside Rayne.

He felt a couple of his ribs break, and he cried out in pain. His father stood over them flinging power into Rayne again.

"Only good Downing is a dead one. I'll kill this one, and you then you're brothers, just as I killed you're father!" He threw a ball of power at Matthew.

Matthew screamed in pain.

'SLOAN!' He projected in fear.

Marcus looked at Chandler laying on the floor. His arm lay at an odd angle probably broken. He heard Matthew cry out in pain, and he ran. He couldn't do anything to help them right now, not without his power.

He got outside and went to Damien's car. His knees gave out in fear and he sat down hard on the pavement leaning up against his brother's car. He sobbed in fear. His friends we're being killed by someone they had trusted, and he couldn't even help them. He pulled out his cell phone calling Damien.

Damien was frantic worrying about his brother after hearing both Rayne and Matthew cry for help. His phone rang startling him. He saw it was Marcus and answered and was shocked to hear his brother sobbing.

"Marcus? Are you all right?"

"Rayne, he's killing him...and CCChandler he's hurt bad. Matthew was screaming when I ran. Mr. Archer he bbbound my power. I can't help them! I'm scared Damien."

His sobs got even louder and harder.

"He's going to find me."

"Where are you Marcus?" He asked his heart pounding. He'd never heard Marcus so scared before. He thought he'd left him in a safe place. Vincent probably needed him also.

He looked at Storm who was looking at him.

'Chandler's hurt.' He projected to Storm.

The using they'd felt earlier had stopped. Vincent could be hurt also. What we're they going to do?

'Rory and I are on our way to the hospital. Keep going to Spenser's. Get the kids to the house." Rafe projected to the other Master's of Ipswich. 'Rowan is going to meet us there. After you get the kids to the house, go to the hospital.'

Rafe knew it was going to be hard for all of them to keep going. They all had brothers at the hospital. Ryder and Damien must be going through hell having siblings in both places. He did as well, and he could feel the power flowing off of him wanting to be used from his controllable emotions.

Marcus was freezing. His coat was in the waiting room. "In the parking lot by you're car." His teeth we're starting to chatter.

"The spare key is under the front tire rim Marcus. You're freezing, get the key and get in the car. Listen Rowan, Rafe, and Rory are on their way there. I've got to get to Vin. I can't even project to him, he might be hurt." He said. "God Marcus I wish I could be in two places at once, but I can't. Just hide till the Downings get there okay?"

Marcus found the key letting himself into the car, and locking it. He started it turning the heater up to get warm. He was shaking, whether from the cold or from being scared he wasn't for sure.

"I understand." He said worried about his little brother also. "I'll stay put. I just hope they hurry."

His sobs had quieted down as he heated up.

"I love you Marcus, and I'll be there as soon as I can." He said hanging up the phone.

"He said Chandler's hurt, and Mr. Archer is killing Rayne and Matthew was screaming. Archer bound Marcus's power."

He hated this! He looked at Sloan sitting beside him. Sloan's eyes we're closed. He realized Sloan was crying, when he saw him shaking.

"Sloan?" He asked putting his hand on his arm.

"Matthew..." He sobbed. "He told me dad killed mom, and now he's killing Matthew."

Rafe's tires squealed as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He looked at Rory, and it was like looking into a mirror. He sighed.

'Rafe, Marcus is in my car hiding, make sure he's ok please.' Damien projected to him. 'Archer bound his power.'

'I will.' He said parking his pickup beside Damien's car. He jumped out running around his truck, and knocking on the driver's side window. He scared the shit out of Marcus, who still hadn't quit crying.

Marcus unlocked the door. Rory was the one who held him for a moment, and used to calm him.

"Where's Rayne?" Rafe asked him.

"They we're in the waiting room when Matt made me run." He said still shaking a little. "Go help him."

He looked up to see Rowan pulling into the parking lot.

"Get in my pickup Marcus." Rafe said opening the back door of his pickup, and reaching in grabbing an extra coat throwing it at Marcus. "Put this on."

He shut the door of his pickup after Marcus got in waving his hand and gave it extra protection.

He and Rory turned to Rowan then, who was waiting on them.

"Let's go." Rowan told his brothers.

They walked into the hospital. Rowan in the lead, and the twins flanking him, Rafe on the right, and Rory and the left. They walked down the hallway, seeing Chandler laying in the hall. Matthew's screams we're echoing down the hall.

Rowan quickened his step, his eyes turning black. He'd never liked Archer. His father never did either, but he'd never tell him why. He walked into the waiting room, his heart sinking when he saw Rayne laying in his own blood. He used watching Archer fly across the room hitting the wall, and sliding down it. He saw one of his brothers putting a shield around Matthew as he fell to the floor unconscious.

He turned back to Archer.

"Heal them Rory." Rowan said as he and Rafe started throwing balls of energy at Archer.

Rory rushed to Rayne's side. He turned him over on his back, thanking god he was still breathing. He put his hands over him healing him. Rayne's eyes opened much to his relief, and he pulled him up into his arms holding him tight for a moment. He pulled him up off the floor.

"Are you all right?" He asked seeing the fear in his younger brother's eyes.

Rayne had never been so afraid in his life. He clung to Rory who hadn't totally let him go yet. He watched his other brothers battling Mr. Archer.

He looked down at his arms seeing Rory had healed them. He trembled in fear remembering being tied to the chair, and being attacked. He'd been helpless.

He felt Rory using on him again calming him.

"I'm okay." He said.

Rory could feel Rayne still clinging to him like a lifeline. He pulled him into his arms again holding him. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"Chandler's out in the hallway hurt. Can you go heal him?" He asked wanting to get him out of here."

"Yes." Rayne said heading toward the hallway.

"No!" He heard Mr. Archer cry. "I'm not finished with him yet."

Rayne turned to see Mr. Archer staring at him, and he froze in fear.

Rory thinking that Rayne had went to help Chandler, and was safely out of the room, bent down and healed Matthew. He jolted, when he felt pain, and he knew Rafe had been hurt. Matthew came to sitting straight up. Rory pulled him to his feet.

"Get out of here." He said pushing him toward the door, planning to go help Rafe, and Rowan, when he saw Rayne.

"Rayne!" He cried seeing the ball of fire hurtling toward him.

Rory's eyes turned black as he shielded Rayne, and the ball hit the shield. Rayne was still knocked a few feet back. He ran over to Rayne, pulling him up, and taking him to the hallway himself.

Matthew was just finishing healing Chandler who was getting to his feet.

"Get Rayne out of here now!" He hissed. "Marcus is in Rafe's pickup, get in there with him. There's protection on it only one of us can get in. You'll be safe there."

Chandler didn't hesitate, he pushed Matthew toward the door, and grabbed Rayne, who he actually had to lead out of the hospital. Matthew had stopped right outside the door, and he grabbed his arm pulling him along also. He opened the pickup door when he got there, and he saw Marcus jump seeing them. He pushed Rayne in the backseat with him, then pulled Matthew around to the other side putting him in the passenger side, before he went back around to the driver's side.

He looked at his friends, who he could tell we're all scared out of their mind.

'Storm.' He projected needing to hear his brother's voice.

'Chandler thank god!' He said opening their connection to Trey. "Are you okay little brother?'

'Yea. I'm fine. Rowan, Rafe, and Rory showed up. The others are healed, but there not doing to good right now.'

'I never wanted to hear anything more than you're voice right now Chandler.' Trey said.

'Marcus told Damien you we're hurt.' Storm said.

'I'm fine really.' Chandler said breaking the connection as he heard Marcus cry out in pain. He turned toward him. His power was returning to him.

'Chandler?' Storm said getting the connection back after Chandler broke it.

'Archer must be dead, because Marcus just got his power back.'

'Thank god.' Trey said.

'We're at Spenser's. We need to go now Chandler. We'll be with you soon ok!' Storm said.

'Cya.' Chandler said turning back to his friends.

Rowan walked out of the hospital into the cold night air, breathing in the fresh air. He felt alive after using. He hadn't used like that in a long time, and it felt good. He headed over to Rafe's pickup, and went to Rayne.

"Rayne?" He said.

Rayne stared into space.

"I'm so sorry Rayne, if I had any idea something like this would happen, I'd of never asked Storm to bind you. I only wanted to keep you safe. I was wrong, and I'm sorry little brother."

Rayne was trembling, and he broke down into sobs. Rowan pulled him into his arms holding him tight.

"I love you Rayne." He said using on him to calm him.

Rafe and Rory joined them a few minutes later. Rowan was still holding his little brother who was still scared.

"Rafe I want you to stay here, and wait to see how Michael is. Heal him, and make sure you alter their minds so they never knew he was here. Make sure you disable their security tapes."

He looked at Rafe who nodded at him and went back into the hospital.

"Rory take the boys back to the house. Don't let them leave. I'm heading to Spenser's." He said though he still didn't let go of Rayne. He finally reluctantly pulled away. "I'll be back Rayne. Rory is going to take you home now." He pushed Rayne's hair back from his face wishing he could turn back time.

Chandler got out of the front seat and got in pushing Marcus over. Rowan shut the door watching as Marcus put his arm around Rayne. He looked over at Matthew, who was staring into space also. He remembered how he'd felt when he lost his parents, and had a feeling he knew what the boy was going though. He waited till Rory pulled out of the parking lot with the boys, before he headed to his Mercedes and headed to Spenser.

Raven felt she wasn't alone anymore all of a sudden. She started to get up off the exam table, but was knocked back by a force, and she couldn't move. She felt the gown she was wearing start to move up.

She tried to say no, but she couldn't talk. The gown kept going up till it was up under her breasts. She was so scared she could hardly breathe.

"So you're afraid the baby is mine are you?" A voice said that she hoped she would never hear again said.

'Rade.' She tried to project, but she couldn't.

"Oh trying to call for you're twin? I have it blocked it isn't going to work." He said touching her leg and Aaron Abbot appeared before her, only his body she told herself, it was Shane's voice coming from him.

His hand traveled up her leg, touching her everywhere, till it finally came to a rest on her stomach. He caressed her stomach, and she tried to close her eyes to block it all out, but she couldn't even do that.

"Did you miss me baby?" He asked leaning down and kissing her.

She was petrified. His hand moved up under the gown fondling her breasts.

"I'm here to take you to the after life with me baby. I've already sent Michael there. Did you enjoy those pictures I left for you?" He asked as he climbed up on the table straddling her. He took off the spell he used to freeze her.

His hands came to a rest on her stomach. She watched his eyes go black.

"No!" She cried.

She screamed in pain when he sent the power through her. Her screams echoed in the room as he sent wave after wave of energy though her. She felt something sticky between her legs and she realized what he was doing. Killing the baby to kill her. She felt the blood oozing out of her.

He took one hand off sealing the door shut. He laughed enjoying her screams. She was going to be his forever!

* * *

Shall I quit here? Also a reminder Lizette's actions and words are done by Draco's Secret Lover now. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lizette was about to pull out her phone and hand it to Rade, when all of the sudden there came a horrible screaming from the hallway. "Raven!" Lizzie heard Rade cry out, and everyone ran for her room, following the sounds of the screaming. The boys were trying to open the door, but something was holding it closed.

Whatever it was, whoever it was, it was the same person who had been using before. Raven's screaming seemed to go on and on, and it was the worst thing Lizzie had ever heard. Head in her hands, she sank to the floor, unable to do anything to help.

Raven was dying and she knew it. Her brain was getting foggy, and then she felt no more.

Shane smiled leaning down kissing her. All he had left to do now was kill his brothers. He vanished and reappeared behind Lizette, Rade, Vincent, Reid, and Tyler.

Raven's pain was killing him, and he dropped to his knees crying out in pain. Rade felt a part of himself leave, and the pain was gone along with his sister. His heart broke, and he started to sob. His friends crying out in pain all of a sudden made him look up, only to be met with a ball of power, and he blacked out.

"No!" Ryder cried running in just in time to see Rade slump to the floor, and he ran to his brother's side.

Storm looked at the kids lying on the floor hoping that he would find them alive. He looked at the boy standing in the middle of them laughing.

Damien saw his baby brother lying on the floor across the room, and his eyes turned black with anger. Shane was between him and Vincent. He noticed one of the boys on the floor pulling himself up, obviously in pain. The boys eyes turned black and he blew the door up in front of him.

Shane turned when he heard the blast. He saw Simms heading into the room, and he was about to use on him when his brother Sloan hit him with a ball of power. The body he was using was knocked out, and his spirit floated out of the body, as it fell to the floor.

"Damn you Sloan!" He cried. He'd have to find another body to be able to use, and he disappeared.

Tyler made his way painfully into Raven. He saw her lying on the exam table, her gown pulled up to just under her breasts, the rest of her naked and covered in blood. She looked so peaceful. He pulled the gown down realizing she was dead. He leaned over her giving her one last kiss, his heart breaking. There must of been some little piece of life in her though as he felt the power of love take over.

Ryder healed Rade, who came to opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "She's gone." He sobbed.

Ryder stared at his brother for a moment before it soaked in. He grabbed Rade up in his arms sobbing.

Damien was healing Vincent when he heard Rade's words and he didn't stop the tears that flowed. Storm was healing Lizette, and his first thought was he had failed Rowan again. Trey walked over to Reid with tears streaming down his face. He was healing him when a burst of power and light came from the room, and he was blinded for a moment.

Rade's heart suddenly healed, and he felt his sister again. His sobs stopped, and he pushed Ryder away jumping to his feet and running back to the room.

"Rade!" Ryder cried following him. He caught him in the doorway of the room. The feeling of the power of love caught him off guard, and he let go of Rade. He looked over to the bed seeing Tyler kissing his sister's body, her gown soaked in blood.

"Get away from her!" He growled grabbing Tyler and pulling him away from her.

Raven gasped for breath remembering what had happened, and she cried out in fear. Ryder let go of Tyler startled. Tyler went back to her, but she turned away from him. She let Rade pull her into his arms and hold her.

Storm Trey, Sloan and Damien stood in the doorway watching. Vincent was standing in front of his brother not believing what he saw. Reid was pulling Tyler away checking him over to see if he needed healed, but the power of love had already healed him.

Lizette saw the blinding light spill from the open door and she put her hand over her mouth. She knew that light, it was the Power of Love, and to have it materialize, Raven had to be alive. Lizette jumped to her feet and pushed through the boys standing in the doorway.

On the exam table, Rade was holding onto Raven for dear life and Reid was standing with Tyler. Lizzie went to Reid's side and he put his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Today's events had just been too much, and all she wanted to do was go back to her room, take a hot shower, and climb into bed.

Rowan walked into the infirmary. The others moved out of his way as he walked into the room where Raven was. He put his hand on Rade's shoulder pulling him away from Raven, and pushing him back to Ryder's arms. He grabbed a blanket wrapped her in it, and he picked her up in his arms. He turned to leave, but his eyes fell on Tyler.

"You're not to see my sister any more. Stay away from her!"

He glared at Tyler before heading out the door.

Tyler was floored. His jaw dropped, and Reid moved as if to defend his Covenant brother. Barely in time, Lizzie grabbed his arm. "Reid, don't!"

"He can't take her away from Tyler like that, Becky, I won't let him!"

"There's nothing you can do. Rowan is in charge of all of us, he's the leader."

"Lizette come with us. Call you're brothers and tell them to get to mansion also!" Rowan said over his shoulder.

He had a phone call to make when he got home, to Lizette's parents informing them of her dating a Son of Ipswich.

Lizzie's face fell and she bit her lower lip. She took a step forward and Reid pulled her immediately back. "Becky, no!"

"I'm so sorry Reid." Fresh tears spilled down her face and she backed away from him, towards the door. He held onto her hand, but when she was a few paces away, she pulled her hand from his grasp. She turned and ran from the room so she wouldn't have to see the look on his face.

"Don't leave me Becky!" She heard him cry as she ran down the hall.

The entire group left the building, unusually silent. They climbed into vehicles, Raven and Lizzie being made to sit in the back of Rowans car.

Lizzie pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for her oldest brother. After two rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Harrison? It's me. Rowan's back and you have to get the others and meet us at the mansion."

"Rowan's back?" Lizzie made a noise meaning yes. "Liz, what's the matter?"

"Just meet us at the mansion as soon as possible." She hung up, and turned her phone onto silent in case Reid tried to call. She didn't want Rowan to get any angrier than he already was. Looking out the car window, she sobbed as quietly as she could as they drove off of the schools campus.

Rowan pulled up the long drive to the house. He was still seething with anger. Every once in awhile he'd glance in the rearview mirror at Raven and Lizette. He pulled into the garage parking the car, and got out. He opened the back door and carefully picked his baby sister up, and carried her into the house.

He carried her down the long hallway to her bedroom. Corinne and Jade we're waiting on him in her room, with the bed ready. He laid her down on the bed, and backed away a little.

"Raven?" He said. "You can tell us what happened later. For now get some rest!"

"I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Rowan started back toward Raven wanting to help her, but Corinne stopped him.

"Go to the den, the boys are waiting. Jade and I'll take care of her." Corinne said.

She waited till he was gone, before she looked at Jade, then at Raven.

"Raven will you let us clean you up, and check you over?" Corinne asked.

Raven wanted to be alone, but she let them clean her up and check her over. She was no longer pregnant. She was torn with her emotions. First she was worried about who the father was, and then if she even wanted it, now she didn't have a choice in the matter cause of Shane. She felt empty, and part of her wished she had died, but there was another part that wasn't through with life yet.

She thought of Tyler. She'd pushed him away earlier cause she didn't want him to see her like that. She needed him though almost as bad as needing to breath. Rowan's parting words to Tyler we're starting to sink in. Her breath caught on a sob. Somehow she had to find a way to be with him. Her mother had told her he was her destiny.

She heard Corinne gasp and she looked up at her. Corinne had her hands over Raven's abdomen and her eyes we're black. Her eyes turned back to blue, and she looked up at Jade in shock.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked scared.

Corinne was speechless; she had never seen this before. She had to tell Raven though. She looked back at Jade again.

"You're still pregnant Raven." Corinne explained. "There we're three eggs fertilized; each from a different father, but this one has survived."

"Oh my god!" Jade exclaimed. "Tell us what happened Raven."

Raven stared at Corinne in shock. She was still pregnant? How though?

"Shane put his hands on my stomach, and used to kill the baby or babies, to kill me. I wanted to die to end the pain. It felt like he was rearranging my insides." She sobbed. "Can you tell who the father is of the baby?"

She prayed that it wasn't Shane's or even Chase's for that matter. She'd kill herself if it was.

"The father is Tyler Simms." Corinne said. Her mother had trained her to help others in childbirth, and the nine months before them. Spells had been easy for her to learn, and she'd never been wrong once.

She looked at the gown and blanket laying on the floor where Jade had thrown them, so much blood, how had this baby survived?

Raven cried though whether she was happy or not she couldn't say. It was just a relief that it was Tyler's.

"What's Rowan going to say?" She sobbed. "He's already forbidden Tyler to see me again."

Corinne frowned. Her father had done the same thing to her and Rowan. How could he have forgotten that? The power of love though had taken control, and they we're still together after six years. She wouldn't say her father was happy about it, but he'd grown to accept Rowan.

"You leave Rowan to me sweetie." Corinne told the young girl. She started toward the door, but then thought of something.

"You should have died though with what Shane was doing to you. Thank god you didn't."

"I did die." Raven said. "Tyler and the power of love brought me back."

She was getting sleepy, but she didn't want to be alone.

"Can you ask Rade and Lizzie to come to my room?"

"Of course Raven." Jade said hurrying out of the room to the den where Rowan was probably addressing the rest of them. She thought about the power of love, and how it came from the Sackett side. Even Rayne had mentioned that he and Audrey felt it. She remembered then that Audrey had called earlier, and she'd promised to give the message to him.

She walked into the den, and of course he was already at it. She coughed to get his attention, walking to Rory's side.

"If you don't mind I'd like to interrupt a moment." She said looking at Rowan with a glare, who reluctantly nodded at her.

"Rayne, Audrey called earlier, and wanted you to call her back." She told Rayne who went paler than he already was, and nodded. "Lizzie and Rade, Raven is asking for you to come to her room. If it's all right with Rowan here, you can go ahead and go. She shot another glare at Rowan, who nodded that they could go, also with a glare of his own.

"You know Rowan, the power of love will always prevail, and you can't stop it." She told him kissing Rory, who was looking between his wife, and Rowan.

She knew everyone in the room knew exactly what she was talking about, and she left the room.

Corinne finished changing Raven, and tucking her in. She leaned over kissing her on the forehead. "Everything is going to be fine you hear me? If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call."

She straightened up, and headed toward the door. She loved all of her husband's siblings, and hated seeing them in any kind of hurt. She went to the den door and glared at her husband till he saw her. She smiled when he started seeing her glare at him.

"I wonder how my father will like the news that you're turning out just like him." She said smiling.

Rowan felt like he'd been slapped. He glared at his wife, for daring to confront him in front of the others. He was no way in hell like her father. It hit him then what she was trying to say.

"Raven isn't you, and that boy isn't me. There too young to know what they want! My decision stands." He seethed.

"The power of love will over ride you Rowan. Have you even asked the boys how she is still alive?" She asked.

"Actually he's done all the talking so far." Ryder said a little pissed.

"She was dead Rowan, but the power of love she has with that boy is what brought her back. You can't deny it Rowan! Destiny has already taken it's course. Besides all that, the father of her unborn child should be around for the pregnancy and the rest of it's life." She told him knowing that would get him.

"Baby?" Rade halted at the door he was going through to go to his sister. "There can't be a baby, not after all that blood!" He paled. "She was dead. I couldn't feel her anymore, how can a baby survive if the mother is dead?"

"The power of love." Corinne said matter of factly. She didn't tell them about the other two that did die. She looked at Rowan once again who had gone a little white hearing that, before she turned away. "You might want to sleep on the couch tonight, since all the guest rooms are probably going to be full."

'Dam.' Rowan thought. 'My brothers are going to find out who really wears the pants in this family.' He sighed. He knew they we're all pissed at him for denying Tyler to see Raven again. He'd think on that more later. He'd even gotten a lecture from Lizette's mother about destiny and the power of love. She had told him that it was Lizette's decision whether she went with a Son of Ipswich or not especially when his decision was over ruled by the power of love.

Raven lay in her bed crying wishing Rade was there to hold her. She needed to tell Lizette about what Corinne had said. She felt the bed go down a little behind her, and she tensed.

"It's just me Ravie." Rade said pulling her back into his arms, as he felt her ease up. "It's going to be all right." He told her holding her close.

Lizette went to the bathroom to wash her face and to give Rade a chance to see Raven alone.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall, and seeing Raven's door part way open, she stepped in. Seeing Rade and Raven, she asked "Is there room on there for me, too?"

"There's room." Raven said through her tears. "The baby that's left is Tyler's Lizzie."

Rade's eyebrow went up in question at that, but he waited to see if Lizette knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, Raven, I knew it would turn out okay!" Lizzie crossed the room and sat down on Raven's other side. She looked at Rade, and then asked "But what do you mean about the one that's left?"

"There we're three babies, each with a different father; the power of love only brought back Tyler's." She told them. "Why is this happening? I want to go back to the way things were!" She sobbed.

Lizette was stunned. Three babies? Oh, my God. Something like that had never entered her mind. It seemed like lately, when something happened, it really happened, and it usually happened to Rave. What could possibly happen next?

"I'm so sorry, Raven. If I had the power to turn back time, I would do it in a heartbeat. So would any of the rest of us. The only thing we can do now is try to come to terms with what happened. Rowan has given up on us never seeing Tyler and Reid again, that's good, yeah? When you're feeling up to it, I can call Tyler and have him come see you, if you want. He still doesn't know that his baby survived."

"I don't want Tyler to see me like this." Raven sobbed.

Rade held his sister tighter wanting to take her pain away. He wanted to protect her from all the hurt, but he couldn't. Tyler was a subject he wasn't going to get into. He was pissed as hell at him for getting Raven pregnant, but grateful to him for bringing her back to him again. He was torn on the subject of Tyler, but whatever made his sister happy was how it was going to be.

After the Masters of Ipswich walked out, Tyler had dropped to the floor. Reid had tried everything he could think of to get him up and moving, but Raven being taken away and the death of the baby he had just learned about were too much for him. And Reid couldn't blame him. All he could think about was Becky, and he was starting to feel a little light-headed from the injury he received in the fight.

'Pretty soon,' thought Reid, 'some staff member is gonna come looking, and we can't be here when that happens.' Grabbing Tyler's arm, Reid practically dragged the boy outside. He let him sit back down around the corner of the building, where the light from the streetlamps didn't fall. He pulled out his cell phone, and after a moment's debating, dialed Caleb's number.

"Hello?" Caleb sounded like he had been sleeping.

"Caleb, it's Reid."

"Where the hell are you? Pogue and I looked everywhere for you! What time is it?"

"I don't know!" Reid raised his voice, but then remembered he was kind of hiding at the moment. He glanced at his watch. It was about midnight. "Look, you know that I wouldn't have called you if I didn't have to, but you have to drive over to school, fast. I'm standing outside of the clinic with Tyler, and he needs help. Something happened, something I can't say over the phone, but just get here, as fast as you can."

"I'll be there." Caleb was wide awake now, and had already jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt. Earlier, just after he'd gone to bed, he had felt the pull of someone using, but could tell it was the Masters and not the Sons, so he ignored it.

But on the phone, Reid had sounded bad. Caleb knew that just the fact that Reid called him meant it was bad. Running downstairs and out to his car, Caleb called Pogue. Pogue would still be awake, surely, and Caleb wanted him to go to.

Pogue and Kate were in the middle of a heated conversation when his phone rang. Kate was keeping secrets from him, when he finally opened up to her about everything, and it hurt. Her room mate Jerelyn was on her way to the Downing Estate with her brothers.

"Hello?" He said a little angrily, having not looked at the caller id.

"Pogue, it's Caleb. I can tell I'm interrupting, I know you were going to see Kate, but Reid just called me." Caleb started up his car and pulled out of the garage.

"He said he's by the campus infirmary, and something's wrong with Tyler. Reid didn't say what, but it's got to be bad or else he wouldn't have called me. I'm on my way there now. You want me to swing by and get you?"

Caleb turned onto the road headed to Spenser's and floored it, waiting for Pogue's answer.

"No I'm at Kate's dorm, I'll meet you there." He said hanging up his phone and turning to Kate. "I'm sorry but I've got to go something has happened to Tyler."

Pogue ran his hand through his long hair worried.

"Hurry then. I hope he's all right." She said forgetting their fight. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. If there's trouble I don't want you involved. I do love you Kate." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you to Pogue." She said kissing him goodbye.

They both felt the power of love, and pulled apart reluctantly.

"Bye Kate." He said rushing out the door and hurrying over to the infirmary.

Reid had moved Tyler further back into the bushes after he hung up with Caleb, in case someone would happen to be out walking. It had been ten minutes since then, and Reid was beginning to get cold. His fingers were freezing, and sticking his hands in his pockets did nothing to help. Tyler was totally out of it, alternating between crying and staring at the ground.

Headlights came down the road and Reid moved forward, ready to flag Caleb down, but it wasn't him. It was campus security, and they stopped in front of the building. Reid pressed himself against the brick as two uniformed security officers climbed out of the vehicle and went inside.

In the distance, a some one came walking down the path that lead back to the dorms. As the person came closer, Reid suddenly was able to make out Pogue's long dark hair and sighed in relief. 'Finally,' he thought. 'Reinforcements.'

He checked for the officers and stepped partway onto the sidewalk long enough to wave at Pogue, and then he went back to Tyler. "Hey, Baby Brother. Pogue's here, I can see him. He's gonna help us get out of here." Reid squatted down and put his arm around Tyler's shoulders. "Everything will be sorted out soon," Reid said, as much to convince himself as to reassure Tyler.

Pogue hesitated when he saw the campus security pull up to the infirmary. Blending into the shadows he saw Reid wave to him, and he hurried over to them.

His eyes moved over them both checking them over. He could tell Reid was in some pain.

"What the hell happened?" He asked Reid squatting down beside Tyler.

Tyler was oblivious to what was going on around him. Raven was gone, and he was never going to see her again. He needed her to make him whole. He was empty inside, and his heart was breaking. His shoulders shook from his sobs.

"I'm not totally sure," Reid explained. "Some Rowan guy came and took the girls away."

Just then, Caleb pulled up. He passed the cop car and pulled over, Using briefly to see the other three in the dark. He helped Pogue get Tyler into the car, and they pulled out, quickly. They headed back to Danver's Mansion, and on the way, Reid gave a partial explanation of what happened.

"It all started when we had to bring Raven over here, because she was sick. We were all sitting here, and then this nurse comes out and says Raven's pregnant, and all her brothers jump Tyler. Next thing I know, she's screaming and we all run down there, but we can't get into her room. Then she stops, and Rade starts, he says she's dead, and then Aaron Abbot is standing in front of us, Using! We all fight him off, and then he passes out, and it turns out some ghost has taken him over. Then Ty runs into Raven's room and kisses her, and that Power of Love bright light thing happens, and all of the sudden she's awake!

Then this guy comes in, picks her up, and tells Tyler he can never see her again! Then, to make everything worse, he takes Becky with him too. Rowan, she called him. Says he's their leader."

"Rowan is de facto leader. The oldest of the Downings, Raven's brother, and her guardian." Pogue said. "All of her brothers jumped Tyler?"

Pogue looked at Tyler not seeing a mark on him. He looked from Reid to Caleb then. "Reid are you all right?"

You guys knew about this Rowan guy? Am I the only one who didn't? Yeah, they jumped him, sort of, in the clinic lobby, but then one of them healed him after fighting with Abbot. I'm okay. Just a headache and I'm tired as hell." He breathed in deeply. "Freezing, too." He added as an afterthought.

Caleb looked at him in the rearview mirror. "You're cold? You have on a coat and I'm only in a t-shirt. Did you get hit with anything in the fight?"

Reid shrugged. "Never got around to checking me out, cause Tyler woke Raven up."

Caleb looked sideways at Pogue.

Pogue reached back putting his hand on Reid's arm sending healing power through him.

"You all right now Reid?"

He then reached over to Tyler who jumped hitting his head on the side window.

"Damn." Pogue muttered.

"NO!" Tyler cried out. "RAVEN!"

Pogue put his hand on Tyler's leg, but Tyler fought him.

Pogue shot power into Tyler trying to calm him.

Reid felt Pogue's power run though him like cold water splashed in the face. He suddenly felt wide awake, and realized he must've been worse off than he thought.

And then Tyler freaked out. Reid turned to see what was going on, and found Pogue trying to heal him and Tyler fighting it. Reid grabbed Tyler's arms and tried to keep him from thrashing around in the car.

It was hard to hold on to him, and Reid had to climb practically on top of him to get him even partially subdued.

In the front seat, Caleb had to slow down and pull over, unable to continue driving safely with Tyler kicking him from behind and Pogue leaning into the back seat.

Pogue continued to send his power into Tyler, and after awhile he finally calmed down. He looked Tyler over making sure he was healed. Tyler was breathing heavy, and crying. He looked up at Pogue.

"Why does it hurt so much?" He sobbed.

"You're heart's breaking little brother, but you'll get Raven back I promise!" Pogue said sitting back in his own seat pushing his hair back. He looked at his watch wondering how late it was. 'Oh the hell with it he thought.'

'Lizzie you there?' He projected.

Lizette stayed with them, watching Rade further comfort Raven, when she heard Pogue's voice. She let herself stop paying attention to the room she was in, and gave her full attention to his voice in her head.

Rade felt Raven finally fall asleep. Cry herself to sleep was more like it. He looked up at Lizette to tell her, but could tell she was projecting, so he waited, wondering who she was talking to.

Lizette stopped listening to Rade talk to Raven when she heard Pogue's voice in her head. "I'm here." She projected back. "What's up now?"

'Tyler just totally lost it, but I got him calmed down. I also healed Reid if you'd like to know. How's Raven?' He asked.

'Reid's with you? Thank God, I was worried. Raven's all right, mostly. She's really upset. Tell Tyler that she's healed, and that he's still going to be a father.'

'Yeah Reid's with us. Was pretty out of it when we picked him up. Still?' Pogue asked bewildered listening to Tyler's soft cry. 'The version we got from Reid was pretty messed up in the shape he was in. What the hell happened tonight?'

'Pogue, it was terrible. Raven died. Really, actually died for a moment. Shane showed up at the clinic, in Aaron Abbot's body, and he attacked her. He killed the baby to kill her, but Tyler was able to bring them back. 'On the bed in Raven's room, Lizzie bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Pogue about the other two babies, and decided against it. It wasn't her place to tell that part of the story.

'Shane attacked the rest of us, but Ryder, Storm, and Damien ran in, and Sloan knocked Aaron out. Shane's spirit floated up out of it, and then just disappeared.'

'And then to make things even more mixed up, Rowan showed up. He carried Raven out, and told all the rest of us to come too. He forbade Tyler from ever seeing Raven again, but that's no longer happening. Tell Tyler and Reid for us, okay? Rowan even called Mom, and I don't know what she said, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear.'

'I called Harrison, too. All of my brothers should be here soon, maybe tomorrow. And Pogue? Let Tyler know that I'll call when Raven is ready for him. I don't know when it will be. She's pretty broken up about everything, and mixed up about the baby.'

'God Lizzie.' Pogue exclaimed. 'I'll tell him. Thanks for the info. The power of four need to have a meeting soon. I accidentally found out a power we have today.'

Lizzie's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh, my God, a new power? What kind of power? How did you find it?'

* * *

Hopefully I'll get another chapter up in a couple of days. This one was getting too long so I cut it in half, and finish what we're doing and I'll get it up soon. Hope you like it! A reminder anything Lizette says or does is done by Draco's Secret Lover, in the rpg. Caleb and Reid are being played by Draco's Secret Lover also. We need more rpgers. Link to the sites is in my profile. We've been joined by IcyDreamer who is taking over playing Rayne, and Ryder's soon to be girlfriend is based off of IcyDreamer, and she will be playing her also. Thanks for the reviews. I love getting them! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Take a hold of you're necklace, and think of Reid.' Pogue told her.

Lizzie did so, feeling somewhat nervous. She tried to put that out of her mind, knowing that Pogue wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and concentrated on her boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she brought forward memories of him smiling at her, and memories of their first kiss. Her face flushed and she could feel Pogue's presence in her head, and knew that he was getting flashes of these images, too, and made sure to keep certain memories completely repressed.

Finally, she stopped thinking about other things, and just thought of Reid.

'Okay I really didn't need to see that!' Pogue said grinning.

Tyler sat in the back seat staring out the window, tears flowing from his eyes, and thinking of Raven, wishing he could be holding her. He'd lost Raven and their baby tonight. He'd never felt pain like this before, and he never wanted to again.

Suddenly Lizzie felt Pogue's presence recede, and something else came bubbling up in its place. It was a strange sleepy feeling that she hadn't felt a moment ago. Then after that, she went dizzy for a split second and then she felt herself leave her body behind. She was almost panicked, but before she could even think a single thought she was in Caleb's car, traveling with the boys via astral projection.

Lizzie's eyes widened for a moment, and then she reached up to the chain that hung around her neck. She pulled it out of her shirt and held on to the ruby pendant that hung from it, and her face flushed red briefly. Then she relaxed, but only for a second.

Then her eyebrows drew together, making her look worried. The next second they raised up, and her eyelids fluttered and then closed. Then she slumped back against the pillows, asleep or unconscious.

Rade looked back up worried when Lizette collapsed against the pillows. He saw she was breathing though, so he laid his head back down and went to sleep.

Pogue felt Lizette leave his mind as Caleb pulled into the driveway to his home. He turned to look in the backseat, wondering if she was there. He smirked at Reid. "So how do you feel about Lizzie Reid?"

Reid leaned his head against the window and sighed. "My chest hurts."

Caleb looked over at Pogue, identical confused expressions on both their faces. "What?"

"You healed me, but my chest still hurts and I know it's because she's not here. I've never felt that way about a girl before," Reid said. In the back of his mind, he could feel his ego screaming at him to shut up, but he was so tired the voice didn't register and his mouth just kept on going, unchecked.

"I've told other girls that I loved them before, and I thought I meant it some of those times, but with Becky, it's so much more than that. I can understand why Tyler is so..." He paused, struggling to come up with the right word. "Devoted. So devoted to Raven, and I can understand why he's so upset now. And I'm sure that she loves me, too, because otherwise the light wouldn't happen between us. And don't tell anyone, but I was jealous when Raven was going to have Tyler's baby. I never ever wanted kids. Hell, I didn't care if that meant the Garwin line would die with me, I never wanted any, but I can actually see myself doing that with Becky, and I think I want to marry her."

Caleb's eyebrows drew together. He remembered how his relationship with Sarah started out, with the intense infatuation, and how it progressed to where he was sure they were in love. He'd even trusted her enough to reveal their secret to her, and look where that had gotten him. It all went disastrously wrong, and Caleb hoped that, no matter how much he thought Reid would deserve something like that after all the girls he's gone through, Lizette didn't turn out like his girl did.

"That's how I feel about Kate. Never understood why I got so jealous there for awhile. Now that we feel the power between us I do. She's keeping a secret from me right now, but I should expect that where I kept ours from her for most of our relationship." Pogue looked back at Tyler then.

"Raven's all right little brother. Lizzie just told me so. You both should be back with you're girls before too long. Also congratulations Tyler, you're still going to be a father."

Tyler looked up at Pogue through his tears. "There's no way Pogue, no way can she still be pregnant. All that blood, the baby died. Shane killed my baby. Almost killed my Raven. If it wasn't for the power of love she would be dead." His voice broke as he said the last.

"It's what Lizzie just told me when we we're projecting." Pogue said wrinkling his brow. "She's with Raven right now."

Reid was shocked. Tyler was still going to be a dad? And not only that, but Pogue had been projecting to Becky this whole time? Did that mean that she heard what he said? While he was elated that their separation was definitely temporary, in the dark of the garage, his face flushed and he was glad the other boys couldn't see it. He was pretty sure that Becky knew that he loved her, but he still wasn't happy with the idea that she heard all that through Pogue. If she wasn't mad about it, it sure as hell killed his image...

In the front seat, pulling the keys out of the ignition, Caleb was at a loss for words. Whenever he thought about it, which had been often during his time with Sarah, he had always thought that he would be the first to settle down, get married and have kids. Then Pogue would follow, and then Tyler would probably be the next to find a good girl, but he'd wait to see what Reid would do first. Up until Raven, Tyler usually just hung with Reid, did what Reid did, and liked who Reid liked. So that made Caleb a little afraid that the Garwin and Simms line would die together.

Now, it looked like the Simms line, and maybe even the Garwin line would join with the Masters lines, and Kate and Pogue were doing great, and it was only him that was alone.

Well, maybe not entirely alone. Jerelyn was a wonderful girl and lately he'd gotten to know her so much better. He smiled to himself a bit as he thought of her, and wondered when he'd see her again.

Lizzie pressed her hands against her mouth and giggled. She felt Reid's emotions layered on top of her own and felt the surge of love for her followed quickly by embarrassment at realizing he revealed all of this. She had felt the ghost of a tear run down her face when he had first answered Pogue, and then she was surprised when Pogue talked about Kate. He had known she was listening in, and said that anyway, as if he meant for her to hear it.

She wanted badly to comfort Tyler as he began crying again, but couldn't, and then now feeling Reid's sleepy happiness and then embarrassment was just too much, so she let her hand drop the ruby pendant, and left the vehicle.

Pogue got out of Caleb's car, and pulled Tyler out of the car. He drew him into his arms for a second holding him. "It's going to be all right baby brother. Has to be you're going to be a daddy!"

Tyler felt fear run through him, was he even ready to be a father? He was only a junior, he had another year left of school, as did Raven. What would they do? All kinds of emotions ran through him till he fainted.

Pogue barely caught Tyler as he started to fall.

"Tyler!" He exclaimed. "Hey baby brother."

He patted Tyler's cheeks trying to wake him up. "I think he's down for the count!"

He swung him over his shoulder, and carried him into the Danver's home.

Lizette's hand dropped from her necklace and she opened her eyes. She felt a strange empty place inside from not being able to feel Reid's emotions anymore, and it took her a moment to realize that both Raven and Rade were sleeping. Deciding to leave them be, she climbed carefully off of the bed and walked down the hall to the room where she normally slept when she stayed here. It was very late at night now, and she was exhausted from tonight's ordeal and using her newfound power for the first time.

Caleb unlocked the front door and flipped on the light as Reid held the door for Pogue, who was carrying an unconscious Tyler. Reid looked behind them, scanning the lawn, the garage, and the tree line before coming inside and locking the door back. Caleb Ran upstairs to check on his mother, who was still sleeping soundly.

Reid walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink from the fridge, and then came back to the living room. Caleb had returned, and he said, "I think we should all try to get some sleep now. Just sleep where you always do, there should already be sheets in those rooms."

Reid nodded, and headed back to the kitchen to throw the pop can away.

Pogue had laid Tyler on the couch. He'd had a rough night and he was worried about him. He looked up at Caleb and Reid when they returned. He got up picking up Tyler again and took him upstairs to deposit him in a bed.

He then went across the hall to where he usually slept, but he couldn't fall asleep. His emotions we're raging, and he couldn't stop thinking about stuff. He finally drifted into a restless sleep.

Gage threw the car into park and shut off the engine. He was incredibly angry at the Downings for getting Lizzie into trouble, and even more angry that there wasn't anyone who's ass he could kick to remedy that. When Harrison called him earlier he was out with a girl, and he'd cut the night off to return to school and locate his two younger brothers, who were currently climbing out of the car. He found Lucas quickly, in his dorm room, but it took them forever to locate Morgan, who was blocking all projection and turned his cell off while he was messing around with some girl.

Gage rolled his eyes and slammed the car door. If the situation wasn't so potentially serious, he would've been glad for Morgan, who was the brother who was most like Gage himself was.

"Come on, you two. Let's go find out what's going on."

Morgan followed Gage up the walk and into the house. There were only a few lights on, so the three brothers made their way upstairs, knowing Lizzie would most likely be sleeping or in Raven's room.

They found her walking down a third floor hallway. "Hey, Lizzie!"

Lizzie heard her name and spun around. "Boys!" She ran to them and hugged each one. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I talked to Harrison hours ago!"

Gage shot a dirty look towards Morgan.

"I've been up since early this morning, and I'm exhausted. I'm going to go on to bed, but I'll sleep better knowing that you guys are here now. Was anyone up downstairs? Rowan's back, he came in this evening, right after we were attacked at the clinic. And guys, guess what? Raven's going to have a baby!"

"Tell me you're kidding. Who's the father?" Gage was shocked. "Is that why you were at the clinic? Did it have anything to do with the attack?"

"Yeah, I took her to the clinic because she wasn't feeling well. That's when Shane Archer attacked. He actually killed her for a second, but the Power of Love brought her back. Thank God Tyler was there. I'm not really sure what happened to Shane afterwards, though. He was possessing someone, and then when they were knocked unconscious, he left. Rowan is probably still up, he might have an idea.

"He walked in at the end of the attack and made us all leave and come here. He was so angry at first, but after he talked at everyone, he calmed down a little. When I came upstairs, a few people were going to start filling him in on what all has been going on here. If you go down, I'm sure they aren't' done yet.

"And I'm going to bed. I've been feeling so tired lately, and I don't know why. I think it's stress from all the fighting and worrying about Raven. You know where I sleep if you need to find me. Night guys."

Lizzie gave them each another hug, and then walked down three more doors before going into a guest room, and finally climbing into bed.

"Should we go down, Gage?" Lucas asked his brother after Lizzie had shut her door. Gage nodded, and the three boys went downstairs to find Rowan and whoever else was awake.

Rafe walked into the room agitated. "Rowan I need to talk to you privately now."

"Can it wait?" Rowan asked pissed that everyone kept interrupting him. He took one glance at Rafe, who looked at the Archer boys then back at him, and knew it was important. "I'll be right back." He followed Rafe out of the room who nodded at Rory to join them.

"Archer isn't where we left him Rory." Rafe said pacing. "He's not dead like we thought!"

"What? There's no way! He wasn't even breathing!" Rory exclaimed clenching his fists.

"He'll try coming after the boys then." He said glancing back at the room where the rest were. "He almost killed Rayne, we can't let it happen again."

Rowan couldn't believe this. Archer and his son who was a spirit were both still out there laying in wait for two of his siblings, and his cousins. He saw Jade walk up then who looked more pissed than she did earlier.

He watched Rory pull her against him.

"I can't do this much longer Rory! That girl has got to go!" Jade exclaimed. "I'm tired of this!"

"What girl?" Rowan asked curiously.

"Charity Putnam or Pope or Collins whichever you want to call her." Jade said.

"What the hell is a Putnam doing here?" Rowan exploded.

"It's kind of a long story. Leave it for tomorrow. The boys are tired, and need to get some sleep. Rayne and Michael have already fallen asleep." Rory said not wanting to tell Rowan the story at all. He'd have a coronary, and Raven never would see Tyler again.

Nathan Brewer lay in bed thinking about what James had told him and Devin a couple of days ago. It had been a long time ago since witch hunters had killed his parents. His eyes turned black turning off the light he forgot to switch off before getting into his warm bed. He had always wondered if they had taken Tabitha with them. He'd have to find this girl and question her. He believed James even though Devin didn't. Tomorrow he'd start looking.

Tabitha wanted to scream. She was pissed, and even more so when the lights started to flicker. She looked around weird stuff always happened when she got pissed. She always just brushed it off. Her thoughts went back to the Downing girl Raven. She hadn't seen her for two days. It was like she'd dropped off radar or something. Tomorrow she'd go by the Downing place and observe again.

Audrey Lane lay in bed looking at the clock it was 12:30 a.m. She wondered why Rayne had never called her back. She'd felt an awful lot of using today, and she wondered if he had been involved in it. She looked at her phone thinking about calling her cousin Chandler and asking if he'd seen him. It wasn't a school night and Chandler was a night owl. She picked her cell phone up and hit 5 on the speed dial.

"Hello?" Chandler answered as he got into bed.

"Hey Chandler." Audrey said. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I was just getting into bed Audrey. What's up?"

"I was worried about Rayne. I haven't been able to get a hold of him tonight, and Jade said she'd give him a message when she saw him."

Chandler sighed. "I was there when she gave it to him, but he fell asleep shortly after."

"Oh." She said a little perturbed.

"Rayne will probably kill me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Mr. Archer tried to kill Rayne tonight. He almost succeeded but Rowan, Rafe, and Rory showed up in time." He told her.

"I felt a lot of using today. Even during school. Is Rayne all right?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"As well as he can be. Rory healed him, but the memory of being attacked when he was tied up, is probably going to haunt him." Chandler shuddered remembering.

"Tied up? What the hell was he tied up for?" She exclaimed.

"It's a long story, but it was to keep him safe, only that backfired."

"Keep him safe from what?" She asked bewildered.

"Look Aud I'm beat, can I explain it to you tomorrow?"

There was a knock at the door and Trey poked his head in the room. Seeing Chandler was on the phone he came in and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to finish.

"Chandler! You've told me only bits and pieces. If Rayne wasn't asleep I'd come over there." She said exasperated.

"No!" He said perhaps a bit forcefully. "Keep you're distance from the Downings Estate right now. If Archer finds out about you, he might go after you."

Trey looked at Chandler wondering who he was talking to.

"Why would he go after me?" She asked.

"To get to Rayne." Chandler said.

Trey knew instantly who he was talking to then. He nudged Chandler's leg. Chandler looked up at his brother.

"Tell her to warn Story also. Tell them both to stay away!" Trey said. "We'll let them know when it's safe."

"Chan I can't stay away from Rayne! I love him!"

"Audrey Trey says for you to stay away till we let you know it's safe. Warn Story also. Keep you're guards up. If you get into trouble call one of us, not Rayne though all right." He told his cousin.

Audrey sighed. "Please have Rayne call me tomorrow so I can hear his voice at least." She pleaded.

"I'll try Audrey." He told her.

"Night Chan." She said.

"Good night Aud." Chandler said hanging up his phone sighing, and looking up at Trey.

"I wanted to make sure you we're all right little bro." Trey said ruffling up Chandler's hair.

"I'll be all right Trey. I wasn't hurt near as bad as Rayne, Matt, or Michael." He said.

"Still you were hurt Chandler, and that scared me." Trey said. "I don't want to lose you little brother."

"You're not going to as long as I can help it." Chandler said with tears in his eyes.

Trey pulled Chandler into his arms, and held him for a little bit. He felt Chandler go limp, and realized he'd cried himself to sleep on his shoulder. He gently laid him down and made sure he was covered up, and then headed to bed himself.

Charity Collins lay in bed under the Downing's roof not able to go to sleep. She thought of Raven and knew she was probably sleeping under the same roof. If only she could get the ropes off of her arms. Even with out her powers there we're weapons she could find to end the girls life. She blamed Chase's death on her. Raven would pay. She pulled against the restraints growling. With her power's she'd at least have been able to turn into a snake and slither away. She wished she was back at Hogwarts with her friends. Her mind suddenly turned to thinking of ways to annoy Jade tomorrow, and she smiled evilly. She'd learned some stuff from the Weasley twins when she'd go into Hogsmeade, and thought about trying some of that out.

Rowan sat at his desk long after the others had gone to bed. He'd been gone for too long. If he'd of been here before maybe Ridge would still be alive. Raven would never have dated Shane Archer, and maybe she'd be with some other boy besides Tyler Simms. He rubbed his eyes, fighting the sleepiness. He didn't want Raven with a Son of Ipswich! His mother's best friend had married a son of Ipswich. She'd never been happy after marrying him, except for when he was away on business, and it was just her and her son Pogue. Aunt Shaina is what they'd called her even though she was only a distant cousin of their mothers. She'd only come to visit when her husband was out of town, bringing Pogue along with her, who'd play with Rayne. He smiled thinking of one time they'd gotten into trouble. Neither would lay the blame on the other, and kept taking the blame themselves. Raven, Jerelyn, and Lizette had stood in the background trying not to laugh. It had been them who done the damage not Pogue or Rayne. He finally reluctantly got up and walked over to the couch and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately.

It was around four a.m. when Rowan woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. His father had come to him in a dream warning him against Archer. Why the hell hadn't he done it before Archer had almost killed Rayne? He knew what he had to do though. He got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went to Raven first, seeing she was wrapped in Rade's arms. He sighed as his eyes turned black. A teddy bear flew over to Rade, and he opened Rade's arms lifting Raven out of the bed and pulled her toward him, as he lowered the teddy bear into Rade's arms as he started to wake up. He caught Raven in his arms, and hurried away with her.

He put her in the back seat of his car, and covered her with a blanket before hurrying back into the house. He grimaced seeing Ryder asleep in a chair beside Rayne's bed, and Rafe asleep in another. He used putting them into a deeper sleep, before he picked Rayne up also and took him to his car, putting him in the front seat, making sure he was covered up also. He waved his hand taking the deep sleep off of his two brothers before getting into his car and pulling out of the garage, and heading down the driveway.

Shane paced the floor of his ancestral family home, back in Aaron Abbot's body. It had only been too easy to get it back, for he hadn't stayed out too long after the sons and masters had left. Raven was still alive thanks to Simms! He added Simms on to his list to kill, before he past on. The door slamming alerted him, he sensed his father though so he let his guard down.

"Hello dad." He greeted his father when he walked into the room.

Thane Archer hugged his son, or rather the body his son's spirit was in. "I've missed you my boy!"

"Guess I shouldn't have killed a Downing, I may still be alive." He sneered.

"Never regret killing a Downing my boy!" Thane said taking a seat, and putting his feet up. "We need to figure out how to get rid of the rest of them, and you're brothers."

"It's not going to be easy!" Shane said noticing his father wince all of a sudden. "Are you all right dad?"

"Downing's almost killed me, barely made it out alive." He grimaced.

Shane put a hand on his father's shoulder healing him. His father gave a sigh of relief. "Ahh, thanks son I needed that."

"We need to make plans." Shane said.

"Not tonight Shane." Thane said. "Get some rest, and tomorrow we'll make the plans."

"All right. Night Dad." Shane said heading to one of the rooms to sleep.

Thane sat up for awhile thinking. Rayne Downing was going to be the first of the Downing's to die. His daughter, from an affair he had, was dead cause of Rayne. He would pay! Yea his daughter had almost killed Rayne's girlfriend, and he was protecting her, but it didn't change things, not in his mind. Rayne's girlfriend. What was her name again? He fell asleep trying to think of the girls name. Amy, Alana, Audra...

Rowan slowed down a little realizing how fast he was going, listening to the breathing of his brother and sister. He was edgy, and wondering if he was doing the right thing. He was doing what his father had told him in his dreams though. He looked at the clock it was a little after 5:00 a.m. He pulled into a long eerie drive, going through a rickety archway. He looked to his right shivering a little. He stopped fighting the urge to back out of the drive and head home. He tore his eyes away from Gallows's Hill, and drove on down the winding drive. He pulled up to what looked like an old monastery. Two men came out wearing brown gowns tied together with a white rope. Rowan got out of his car to meet the two men.

"We've been expecting you Rowan Downing." The older man said.

Rowan was a little taken back. "How did you know I was coming?"

"Machen has constant contact with you're father. We we're told of you bringing you're siblings to us for safe keeping."

Rowan shivered a little wondering how this Machen was in contact with his father who was dead. The younger man went around the car getting Rayne out, and carrying him inside. Rowan's breath caught as he started after the man, but the other one caught his arm.

"You cannot go inside. Only those in need of protection may enter. "I will take you're sister now. You must leave. When you no longer need their protection, you may come and get them. They will be waiting. No harm will come to them while they are in these hallowed walls. Rest assured!"

Rowan let out the breath he had been holding, feeling helpless now, as he watched the man take his sister, and disappear into the stone building. He got into his car, and looked back at the building. Fear exploded through him, as he looked at wide open prairie. He jumped out of the car.

"RAYNE! RAVEN!" He cried. He dropped to his knees crying wondering what he had done. If they were lost to them forever his brothers would never forgive him.

"Rowan." Someone said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rowan looked up into his father's face. "Father?"

"Yes son, I don't have long here. You're brother and sister are safe. Don't worry about them. It was the best thing to do for them. They may not think so, or the rest of you're brothers, but no worries Rowan. Where they are for the time being, they won't be alone. They are at a place where you're mother and I will be able to visit them. I better not forget Ridge also. He's dying to see the two of them, since there the two who shared his passion for racing. Never fear my son, they are safe!"

His father faded away. Rowan reached out to his fading father, but he was gone. He shouldn't have been surprised to see his father, since Gallows's Hill is where his parents took their last breath. He sat there on the ground crying for awhile, before getting back into his car and going back home alone to face the others.

Pogue sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat. Something just happened to one of the power of four. They weren't in this realm anymore. What the hell was going on?

At Downing Estate, Lizzie also sat straight up in bed, her hand pressed against her heart. It felt like a piece of her had just broken off and disappeared. She breathed in deeply a few times and her heart rate slowed, and as she calmed down, she realized that one part of The Power of Four had just dropped off the face of the Earth

Jerelyn, also under the Downing's roof, opened her eyes instantly when she felt that someone had left their realm. She wondered in fear which one of the powers of four was gone.

Rowan was just pulling back into the garage when his father's voice came to him.

"You must bring Sloan, Matthew, and Michael to where you brought Rayne and Raven. Also have Storm get Audrey and bring her along, Archer is after Rayne, because of the death of his daughter. Have him bring her other siblings to the house for their protection. It might be best if Corinne, Jade and Riley come here also. Their unborn babies need the added protection. Archer won't hesitate to kill them if they get in their way."

"What about Rade father? He hasn't ascended yet either, and once he finds out Raven is gone he'll do anything to get to her."

"Machen said it is fine given the circumstances at the present time. Marcus and Vincent haven't ascended either it's probably in their best interests to be here also. If it wasn't Archer that was after them we wouldn't worry."

"Wait a minute is Jade pregnant?" Rowan asked as he realized what his father had said.

"Yes, but she hasn't told Rory yet so be quiet son."

"Raven's pregnant also father."

There was silence on the other end for quite awhile.

"That was unexpected." His father said. "Hurry son, before the sun starts to come up and Archer calls help in.

Rowan hurried into the still quiet house, and went to wake Storm up.

Storm sat up the minute the door opened ready and alert his eyes already black. He turned them back to their natural blue color when he saw Rowan.

"I need you're help Storm."

Storm listened intently as Rowan explained to him what he had done and what he needed to do. Storm got up quickly getting dressed. "You sure this is the right thing to do?"

"No, but I'm doing as I was told. I trust my father."

Storm nodded grabbing his coat and keys to go get Audrey flipping open his phone as he headed out the door.

"Hello?" Audrey said answering her cell phone still half asleep.

"Audrey its Storm. Get ready I'm going to be there in ten minutes to get there. Wake you're siblings up and tell them to pack enough for a few days, they'll be guests of the Downings for awhile."

"What?" Audrey asked trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"You're life is in danger." He told her and she felt as if cold water had been thrown on her. She sat up. "Where's Rayne?"

"You'll be with him soon. Now all of you be ready when I get there."

"Okay." She answered hanging up and getting dressed before hurrying to wake up her siblings.

Rowan went and woke Rory up explaining to him what he had done and what needed to be done. Rory was pissed at first, but realized what he had done was right. He woke up Jade as Rowan left him.

Rowan knocked on the Archer/Downing boys' door, before letting himself in. Sloan was sitting in the chair by the bed looking like he hadn't slept at all. Michael and Matthew we're asleep in the bed. He told Sloan what was going on, and left him to wake his brothers up and meet him in the foyer in a few minutes.

He woke Damien up next explaining yet again to him who went to wake up his brothers to have them get ready. He wasn't happy about it, but he done it anyway, at least he wouldn't have to worry about them.

Rowan went to Raven's room waking Rade up.

"Come with me." He told Rade who was still dressed from the day before.

"Where's Raven?" Rade asked scared.

"Safe, now hurry." Rowan said. "Get you're coat and wait in the foyer."

"But where's Raven?" He said starting to get pissed.

"You'll be with her soon. I promise." He said leaving to get Corinne.

Corinne got up after Rowan explained to her. She knew better than to put up a fight on this, the Downing heir was in jeopardy.

Rowan walked down the stairs with Corinne and saw Rade head toward him when he seen him.

"Not now Rade."

"How could you take her away from me?" Rade exploded.

Rory pulled him back. "He had no choice Rade, he's doing as father wanted!"

"You'll be with her soon Rade." Corinne said stepping in front of her husband, and seeing Rade's face fall. She knew he wouldn't try anything with her guarding her husband. 'Like she needed to though.' She thought a little sarcastically. Rowan's younger siblings regarded her like a god sometimes though, and that was a little unnerving.

Storm entered with Audrey and her sisters Athena and Astoria, and her younger brother Austin.

"Rory…" Rowan started only to be interrupted by Rafe.

"What the hell is going on?" Rafe asked from the landing above, Ryder standing to the side of him a little bit. "Where's Rayne?"

"I don't have time to explain right now." Rowan said pissing Rafe off, whose eyes turned black and he jumped from the second floor landing. He watched his brother gracefully land on the floor in mid stride still walking toward him.

"Rafe." Rory warned. "Not now!"

Rafe glanced at his twin stopping at his voice, and hearing Ryder land behind him.

"Rory you take Jade, Riley, Rade and follow me. I'll take Corinne, Sloan, Matthew, and Michael. Storm bring Audrey, Vincent, and Marcus. Damien explain to the others what is going on, we have to hurry before the sun comes up or it will be too late. Rafe and Ryder see to our guests also. Athena, Astoria, and Austin will be our guests for awhile. Athena you might want to call the rest of you're covenant and invite them here also, we may need the extra help. Rafe you're in charge while I'm gone." He turned to Rafe then. "Please trust me on this little brother."

Rafe nodded at him. He and Ryder looked at one another while the others left. Rafe glanced at Athena taking her cell phone out and calling someone.

Rowan was driving down the road when he thought of the Son's of Ipswich. 'Rafe.' He projected.

'Yea?'

'Call the Son's of Ipswich also, invite them to the house.' He said resigned.

'You're kidding right.' Rafe asked.

'No, now just do it, and be nice to them!' Rowan commanded cutting off the connection.

Awhile later he pulled through the rickety archway once again feeling his nerves grate as he did so. He pulled up the long drive dreading this. The place was there once again, and he felt an over whelming desire to get Rayne and Raven out of there, and take them back home.

The same two monks came out again along with an older man this time.

The older man walked up to him. "I'm Machen. A friend of you're fathers. He's a good man that father of yours." He held his hand out to Rowan, who took it shaking it.

The others gathered around.

"We need to get them inside, before the sun comes out. It only appears at dark." Machen said.

"You all need to go with them. Rayne and Raven are already here." Rowan said.

Rade was the first one to follow.

Rory kissed Jade goodbye, handing a sleeping Riley to her. "I'm pregnant." Jade gushed out. Rory looked at her startled. He pulled her and Riley into his arms with tears in his eyes. "I love you baby." He said before letting her go and gently pushing her after the others.

Audrey glanced at Storm who gave her a quick hug. "You'll be fine, now go. I'm sure Rayne will be glad to see you."

Audrey smiled at him before walking in with Marcus at her side. They walked into the place looking around marveling at everything before them. Corinne was the last to head inside, kissing her husband goodbye.

"I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch last night." She said before turning away.

Rowan nodded at her not saying anything afraid his voice would break. He watched Corinne disappear inside the building fighting down the urge to call her back. Machen waved at them before disappearing inside. In seconds the place was gone, like before.

"JADE!" Rory cried out.

Storm stared in shock where the building had been. Rowan pulled Rory back. "There fine." Rory pushed the panic back looking at his brother, who was crying. "Let's go we got plans to make before Archer strikes."

The three pulled away from Gallows's Hill, two of them with tears still in their eyes, and the other glad neither of his brothers had disappeared like that before him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Note: Lizette all credits go to Draco's Secret Lover, and starting next chapter all credits for Rayne go to IcyDreamer. All the brothers but Rayne and Rade are still open on the fanfic rpg site, so come join us and have some fun! Follow the links on my profile! We also need a Jerelyn and a Kate! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven didn't open her eyes when she woke up; she wasn't ready to face the day yet. As the sleepiness left her she felt something off. She missed Rade's arms around her all of a sudden, and she panicked. She sat up straight her eyes flying open and looking around in alarm. 'Where the hell was she?' She thought. She was in an old stone room, something from medieval times. There was a fire in the fireplace, but the room wasn't really that cold, and she felt the magic that surrounded the place. She was alone though, even though that's what she'd wanted to be at home, she'd rather be back there surrounded by her over protective brothers.

'Rade, Vincent?' She projected to the covenant. 'Anyone?'

She let the tears flow. She was afraid and curled up in a ball on the bed and pulled the covers tighter as if to protect her.

'I don't want to be alone please!' She projected.

Rayne's eyes flew open when he heard raven project to Rade and Vincent he heard her say something about not wanting to be alone, then he took the time to look around at his surroundings and noticed it was absolutely unfamiliar to him.

"Raven?" he projected. "Where are you...better yet where am I?" he projected feeling a bit uneasy.

'Rayne? Are you here too? Please be here somewhere! I'm scared.' She said crying. 'I want to go home!'

"Yea I'm here...but where is here exactly? It's okay don't be scared where are you I'll see if I can get to you? Everything will be okay please don't cry" Rayne replied to his sister.

Right now Rayne was pissed to the ultimate limit he hated to see or hear Raven cry it broke his heart and lately she's been crying way too much.

'I don't know where we're at, it's a magical place though, can't you feel the magic?' Raven replied sitting up. 'No one else is answering us Rayne, we're alone here.'

She pushed the covers away, seeing she was still in her pajama bottoms and top, and socks. How had they gotten here? She got up, and walked over to the door opening it and looked out seeing a long hallway with doors lining it.

"You're right, it must be just us but I wonder if the others can hear us? Let me give it a try" he replied to her.

"Marcus, Michael guys can you hear me? " he waited for a reply but got none.

"Well Marcus and Michael didn't reply so I think it's just us, this place has strong magic I can feel it also, I wonder how we got here because I'm still wearing the same clothes I fell asleep in?" Rayne projected to Raven.

'I'm in my pajamas that I went to bed in, I don't remember anything after talking to Lizzie, and Rade.' Her voice cracked even projecting as she mentioned Rade. She walked out into the hallway. 'Where are you Rayne?'

"I don't exactly know where I am but I just walked out of a room and I'm just roaming the hallways which seem never ending and there's a whole bunch of doors. Where are you?" he asked turning a corner the first one he saw since he started walking and there he was faced with another set of doors...again.

"This place makes me feel like I'm dead and I just have to choose the right door to my destiny in the afterlife" he thought aloud to himself, well, since there was no one around.

He then started looking for another corner to see if he could find Raven.

"Talking to yourself now little brother?" Ridge asked from behind Rayne as he'd just walked out of the room he'd stayed the night in. He'd heard his brother and sister projecting, but thought he'd see if they could find one another before he showed himself, but Rayne was getting himself lost, and he didn't like hearing Raven upset.

Rayne heard Ridge talking to him from behind and since he knew his brother was dead it scared the living daylights out of him he jumped and turned around at lightning speed to face Ridge.

"Ridge what are you doing here? What is this place? Am I dead? Where's Raven?" , the questions flew out of his mouth one after the other before he could stop them.

At this point in time Rayne was actually scared for his life , he turned as white as paper all these different questions were going through his head.

"Please let this be a dream it's either that or I'm going insane after what happened at the hospital", Rayne said to himself again this time.

"Whoa slow down little brother!" He reached forward grabbing Rayne and pulling him into arms holding him. "You're not dead, I'm here to see you and Raven, actually I come here quite a bit with mom and dad. You're in a magical realm where we can both go. If you're wondering how you got here, Rowan brought you at dad's orders to protect you. He went to him in a dream like I did to yours awhile back. Shall we go get Raven?"

"I don't understand why did Rowan only bring Raven and I what about the others they will be pissed when they wake up and not find us there, what I don't get is how Rowan got me away from Rafe and Ryder they were sleeping right next to me" he said to Ridge.

"Well anyway let's go find Raven before she gets lost or something then you better explain everything to us because this isn't exactly normal" he said, he was a little bit freaked out by the whole situation.

Raven started to answer Rayne, but her stomach turned over. She looked around wondering if there was a bathroom anywhere, but that hope of finding one was gone, she fell to her knees throwing up. She fell back against the cool stone wall when her stomach settled down, wondering where Rayne was. She heard footsteps and turned to see Rayne coming down the hall, followed by Ridge? Everything went black as she fainted.

When Rayne and Ridge turned the corner they were just in time to see her slump back against the wall and faint. Rayne rushed forward to his sister.

"Damn, she's pregnant this can't be healthy we have to wake her up Ridge" Rayne said to his brother then went back to trying to wake his sister up.

"Raven can you hear me? Please wake up Ravie" he pleaded with her.

"She's pregnant?" Ridge asked not believing his ears as he waved his hand and the mess she'd made on the floor disappeared. "She just fainted Rayne, she'll be fine. So it's Simms's?" He wished he'd of killed the boy now.

"Well yea it's his who else's would it be? You know I wanted to kill him so bad when I found out that she was pregnant but then I realized that he really loves her and vice versa it's the power of love nothing can keep it away." Rayne answered Ridge.

"Who else's could it be? Well hell let's see Shane Archer's or Chase Collin's that night ring a bell little brother? The same night she lost her virginity to Simms."

He reached down picking Raven up in his arms, and starting down the hall with her.

"The power of love something I'll never have thanks to Shane Archer." He muttered under his breath barely audible.

"Well it is a possibility but Corrine said the baby was Tyler's I don't know okay ,right now I want to go home by the way do you have a phone I just remembered I was supposed to call Audrey, God even though I miss her I'm afraid to hear what she's gonna have to say." he told his brother.

Ridge let out a sigh of relief. "Corinne has the power to tell, so it's Tyler's then. You can't go home till it's safe for you to. That's why you're here, only those that have the power, and their lives are being threatened are you allowed to come here when you're still alive. It only appears to those in need, and then disappears. I bet Rowan had a coronary when he discovered it gone. Telephones don't work here. Have you read Harry Potter? It's like in that story, even though it is real and there really was a Harry Potter, and a Hogwarts. This place is alive by magic little brother. Now come on Mom and Dad are probably awake by now." He said continuing on down the hallway.

"Mom and dad are here right now? Awesome at least I get to see them again. How long do you think we're going to have to stay here?" Rayne asked Ridge.

"Till you and Raven are safe little brother. I don't know how long it will take for the others to fish the Archer's out. You won't be alone though, the Archer boys will be here at some time. Downing boys I should say." He grimaced as he reached his parent's room. "Could you knock little brother? My hands are kind of full, even though she's lost some weight and is light as a feather."

If he was alive he'd wring Tyler's neck.

"Sure" replied Rayne he hesitated before he knocked he couldn't wait to see his parents again but he was kind of nervous.

His father answered the door dressed and ready for the day.

He glanced at Raven in Ridge's arms. "What happened?" he asked stepping back and letting Ridge walk in with her.

"She passed out after throwing up. She's pregnant." He told his father, who he could tell already knew.

"Lay her on the bed Ridge." His mother said hurrying forward and taking Rayne in her arms. "Oh my beautiful little boy how I've missed you! You're not my little boy anymore though are you?" She frowned a little thinking of all she had missed for being so careless with a power of four spell, that she hadn't totally read all of the instructions for, and taking two other lives along with hers. She'd left her children and Pogue without anyone. Well Pogue still had his father if you could call him that.

Their father stepped forward wrapping his arms around Rayne when his wife let go of their boy. "I've missed you son!"

Ridge laid Raven on the bed, and turned back to his parents who were greeting his little brother. He grinned with tears in his eyes watching the reunion. He didn't want to be here when Raven woke up, for fear he wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

Rayne couldn't be happier to see his parents but this just made him miss them a lot more because he knew when he goes back home they won't be there neither would Ridge. After they greeted him he sat down on the bed next to Raven stroking her hair.

Raven woke up, her stomach was still churning a little, and she wished the nausea would go away. She felt someone stroking her hair and she opened her eyes relieved to see Rayne.

"I think I was dreaming Rayne. Ridge was with you, and we were in this weird place..." She trailed off noticing she was in a similar room to the one she had been in earlier, only this one a lot bigger, and realized she hadn't been dreaming.

Raven panicked she looked up and saw her parents and Ridge standing there. She sat up backing up against the headboard of the bed.

"Rayne? Have we died?" She asked frantically.

"Calm down sis, we haven't died Ridge said that Rowan dropped us here for protection we're only allowed because we have the power and our lives are being threatened by Shane and Thane Archer" he explained to her but immediately got pissed after saying the Archers names.

"We'll be outta here when they're gone but for now get acquainted again with mom and dad" he moved off the bed and allowed their parents to see her.

Raven looked at her parents. Her mother she had seen a few short weeks ago, but that was before she got pregnant, and she wondered if they knew. She lowered her eyes ashamed. What would they think of her turning out like this.

Meredith stepped forward taking Raven in her arms and holding her. "It's all right baby."

Raven sobbed against her mother, wishing she was really alive.

Meredith held her baby in her arms remembering when she was a baby and cradling her in her arms. Raven was her last one, and would always be her baby. She smiled through her tears thinking that Rade had been the quiet baby, while Raven had never been quiet. Raven had been the one to always get into trouble, and Rade trying to stop her and protect her.

Jonathon stepped toward the head of the bed resting his hand on Raven's coal black hair and sending a calming power through her. He heard Raven's sobs subside, but she still clung to her mother.

Rayne stood with ridge looking at his sister and their parents with tears in his eyes. It was really touching to see them reunite.

Right now he was bored seeing as there was nothing to and he wanted to know what Audrey wanted when she wanted him to call her back he missed her so much.

Ridge felt the tears well up in his eyes, and he hurriedly looked away. He nudged Rayne nodding toward the door. He sensed the others we're here, and he headed out the door.

The ones left behind for their protection followed the robed men down long hallways before coming to a stop in front of a door, that opened, and Ridge and Rayne stepped out.

When Ridge nudged Rayne he got the hint and followed his brother out of the room. He had sensed the presence of the other masters of Ipswich when they got out of the room outside stood the masters of Ipswich as if waiting for them all with identical somber looks on their faces.

Audrey was standing behind Sloan, and peered around him seeing Rayne step into the hallway. She smiled before running up to him.

"Rayne!" She cried throwing her arms around him.

Before Rayne could take another step toward his friends Audrey came running towards him and enveloped him in a huge hug. For the first time that night he smiled it felt as though everything was okay since she was back in his arms.

"Jade said you called earlier and wanted me to call you back, sorry for not getting time to do that I fell asleep before I got the chance, so what did you want, it sounded important?" he asked still hugging her.

"I was worried about you, felt like something was wrong. I finally called Chandler late last night and he told me a little of what happened, but I still want the full story from you!" She told him not wanting to let go.

"Well it's a really long story but I'll give you my short version with all the important details, first Michael was attacked when we were at Nicky's and we had to take him to the hospital when we got there Rowan called Storm and told him and some of the others to go to the kids at Spenser's infirmary well his orders also made Storm tie me to a chair then Matt figured out that Shane took over Aaron's body that's how he attacked Michael, matt and Chandler went outside leaving Marcus and I and Mr. and Mrs Archer. Mr. Archer bounded Marcus' power and attacked me when Mrs Archer tried to stop him he used to send her flying into the wall instantly killing her then he kept on using on me Chandler and Matt came back then he hurt both of them if it weren't for Rowan, Rafe and Rory getting there in time I think I might have died after Rowan left to go to Spenser and Rory drove us home I don't think I've ever been in that much pain in my life and I definitely don't want to go through that again." he told Audrey telling the story to her brought back all the painful memories again.

Ridge glanced at Rayne holding his girlfriend when it suddenly felt like a brick wall hit him. He looked down to see Rade's arms wrapped around him. He hugged Rade back looking at the others. He nodded at Sloan, Matthew, Michael, Marcus, and Vincent. He smiled at Corinne and Jade and felt his heart break looking at the sleeping Riley. He missed the little angel so much it hurt. He ruffled Rade's hair, before opening the door behind him, catching his father's eye, nodding at him, then pushed Rade into the room, shutting the door behind him.

His arms then reached out to take Riley from Jade. She smiled at him giving him a quick peck on the cheek, letting him take Riley from her. He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms with tears in his eyes. He looked at his brother's wives wishing he could be there for the birth of the new Downing babies.

"The rooms on either side of Mom and Dad's here you two can take." He told his sister in laws.

The door opened behind him, and his father walked out shutting it behind him.

He kissed Riley's forehead seeing her. He had longed to do that ever since she had been born. There would be time later to hold her though. He looked at his nephews.

"Sloan, Matthew, and Michael if you three will come with me, I have someone that would like to meet you." He said leading the way down the hall.

Ridge turned to Marcus and Vincent, then looked at Audrey and Rayne still holding one another. He knew better than to let Rayne and Audrey out of his site. Not here anyway.

"The rest of you come with me." He said grinning.

"OK but where are we going I'm bored this place is way too plain there's nothing to do" complained Rayne while they followed Ridge.

Ridge reached over ruffling Rayne's hair. "You've been bored since the minute you were born little brother." He said grinning. "Just wait and see."

He went down one hallway after another, stopping in front of two big heavy doors. Grinning he pushed them open. The place was crowded today. He wondered about that seeing so many of those with power in once place. He could tell those who had died and those who we're still alive by their aura.

He looked around the enclosed area. There was a glass globed like room that enclosed the ceiling from the outside. The sky was a beautiful light blue.

"Hey Ridge!" One of his friends called to him. He waved back to them.

"There's food, dance, drink, yes you can drink here there is no age limit. A lot better than Nicky's. The pool tables are that way Rayne, there magically operated." He said pointing to their right. His eyes met that of a girl across the room. Grinning he headed that way. "Have fun kids."

The girl was laying by the swimming area. He'd went out on a couple of dates here with her. He liked her, but she was alive yet, and he was technically dead. She knew though and it didn't bother her.

Rayne went over to the pool tables with Marcus. Audrey tagged along with them just to watch then some guy came up and started hitting on her and even though she ignored him he wouldn't leave her alone. Rayne and Marcus watched the whole thing happen until Audrey turned away from the guy and he grabbed her arm and pressed her up against him.

By now Rayne was seeing red he went up to the guy from behind and tapped him on the back and as soon as the guy turned around Rayne decked him in the face Marcus tried to hold Rayne back but he was too occupied with seeing that Audrey was okay if anything happened to her Rayne would kill him.

Soon both Rayne and the guy were throwing blasts of power at each other causing a huge commotion.

Ridge was just about to kiss the girl when a fight broke out. He groaned feeling the power being used, and knowing who was fighting.

"I'll be back." He said getting up and walking toward the pool tables. His eyes searched for the others. Machen was going to have his hide for this, and he rolled his eyes seeing it was Machen's son that was fighting with his brother.

He found Marcus and Audrey not to far from Rayne. Where the hell was Vincent. Bloody hell he couldn't find him. He walked by Marcus, "Where's Vin?" He watched Marcus look around frantically, before taking off knowing Ridge would handle this.

He bound both boys' powers glaring at them. "This is a sanctuary! What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

The doors burst open and the place went totally silent as Machen walked in.

He looked from his own son to the Downings.

"What is going on here?"

"Well first off he started it" Rayne said pointing to Machen's son "if he didn't touch my girlfriend when she turned him down the first time this whole thing wouldn't have started" Rayne seethed at Machen seeing as he had no idea who Machen was.

Machen glared at his son, this wasn't the first time he had gotten complaints. He hadn't really believed them before, but he really didn't think a Downing would lie. He looked at the girl who appeared shaken up. He sighed.

"Colin go to my office I'll deal with you in a moment. As for you young Downing."

His son did an about face after turning to head to the office.

"He's a Downing?" Colin looked from his father to Ridge and the boy standing beside him.

"Yes." His father said. "No go."

Ridge watched pissed. He hoped that Machen didn't turn his brother out after this, Archer would get him if he did.

"You're banned from this room for two days for using and fighting in here. This is a sanctuary boy. If I see you anywhere I want to see you're father or Ridge at your side. Or Roman for that matter."

He turned his robes flashing around his ankles, and glided out of the room.

"Nice going little brother, you're barely here an hour and already in a fight, in a sanctuary of all places..." He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands exasperated.

Marcus walked back up about then. "I can't find Vin anywhere. He came in here with us. I tried projecting to him also, but he isn't answering."

"What was I supposed to do Ridge watch him make a pass on her? Well I'm sorry but I wasn't gonna let that happen" Rayne said to Ridge, then Marcus came with the news that Vin was missing "What do you mean he's missing check behind that flock of girls by the bar?" Rayne said to Marcus.

"He's not there. It's you're brother Roman behind that flock of girls for your info." Marcus stated fuming.

Ridge frowned. Roman had been told to stay away from Rayne and Raven while they we're here. He wondered if he had anything to do with Vincent disappearing, but he doubted it. Roman had changed under the rule of their father.

"We better start looking for him. I'll get Roman and he can look also." Ridge said looking in the direction of the bar.

"Roman's here also, it's like a family reunion or something hopefully he really has changed as you said Ridge" said Rayne glaring in the direction Roman was in. "Audrey and I'll go look also" he said to Ridge and beckoned Audrey over to him.

"You two stay together. Meet back at Mom and Dad's room in thirty minutes." Ridge told him. "Marcus come with me."

He headed over to the bar trying to get Roman's attention. He had to spill a drink on a girl to get his brother's attention. Roman glared at him, then started a little seeing Marcus standing beside him.

"I've got to go girls' duty calls." He said walking away from the girls to his brother. "What's up, what's this one doing here, thought only Rayne and Raven we're supposed to be here."

"I am standing right here." Marcus muttered.

"Protection. Sloan, Matthew, Michael, Rade, and Vin are here also, along with Audrey. Vin's disappeared though. Can you help look for him?" Ridge asked.

A look crossed Roman's face. "Yea I'll help." He said remembering the last girl that had been bartending slip something in a drink, handing it to a young blond haired boy. He hadn't looked that close, but now that he thought about it, that boy had been Vin. He headed out the door heading to his old girlfriend's room.

Rayne and Audrey began looking around and asking people if they saw anything concerning Vincent and so far they came up with nothing.

But while on their way they passed by Machen's office and heard yelling going on inside and stopped to hear what it was about.

Roman was a little pissed, he'd never cared about any of the other masters before why all of a sudden. His father's voice ran through his head and he remembered why. He strolled down the hallways. He hated these hallways. He walked up to a door knocking on it, and waited, and waited.

"Open up Collette!" He yelled. "I know you have that boy in there!"

He heard her cry out in anger before opening the door partway. "What's it to you Downing?"

"Well you see if it's the boy who I think it is, He's part of my covenant."

She swore opening the door wider. He saw her vamp teeth sticking out. "Please tell me you haven't bitten him yet."

"No I was just ready to when you opened the door." She seethed.

He looked at her scantily clad body, but turned away looking at the boy. He frowned. It was Vincent all right. He groaned going over to the boy untying him and putting his clothes back on him. "You know Collette, this is supposed to be a sanctuary. Machen finds out what you did, and you're out of here!"

"He's not going to find out though is he." She said threateningly.

"Not this time." He said glaring right back before picking up the boy and throwing him over his shoulder and walking out of there taking him to his parent's room.

Rayne and Audrey didn't get to hear what they were saying in the office and they didn't find Vin so they headed back to Rayne's parents room.

"I didn't get the chance to ask but how are you and what's new in life that I don't know about?" Rayne asked Audrey. 'By the way I missed you' he said and gave her his million dollar smile that makes the girls melt.

"I'm fine I think." She said a little rattled. "I have been wanting to talk to you about something, but I don't know if this is really the time."

She really should tell him soon, she just didn't know how. She looked up at him, and leaned in kissing him, feeling the power of love spread through them.

When they pulled apart from the lip lock Rayne smiled.

"What is it tell me now because when we go back I doubt you'll want to tell me whatever it is in front of the covenant" he said to her.

"I think you're going to be a father." She said looking anywhere but at him, blushing a little.

Rayne stopped dead in his tracks. A million things ran through his mind at the same time 'Did she just say what I think she did? I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad we're still in school...God what are mom and dad gonna say? I love Audrey to death but I don't know if I'm ready for this...oh crap it is partially my fault I did get her pregnant besides I love her.' he thought to himself.

"Are you serious? When did this happen?" he asked her.

"I'm four months late. I've been getting sick in the mornings, and sometimes later. So I guess if I am pregnant, which the symptoms are pointing to that I'm about four months pregnant." She said leaning against the wall, and sliding down it to sit on the floor holding her head in her hands.

She wasn't ready to be a mother, why had this happened? They'd be graduating in a few months then going off to college. What did this mean for that?

Rayne walked over to his girlfriend who was currently sitting in the hallway and picked her up from the floor and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry it kinda is my fault also, Corrine's here we can go ask her to check and tell what's going on we can trust her you know that." he said to her. After they went to look for Corrine to see what was really going on.

Corinne sat in her room resting for a bit after greeting her husband's parents, and checking on Raven. The baby kicked and she rubbed her hand over her stomach feeling him kick some more. She loved the feeling, and being pregnant. She'd never had any morning sickness thank god. Her heart poured out to Raven though who seemed to have it all day. Her mother had been making her eat some breakfast when Corinne had left to rest, so she knew she was in good hands. Raven had lost too much weight and she was already too little. She sensed someone coming and sat back patiently waiting to see who it was.

Rayne and Audrey stood outside Corinne's door Rayne hesitated before knocking on it. He finally knocked and waited for her to answer the door he was nervous and Audrey's death grip on his hand was making it go numb.

Corinne got to her feet, and headed toward the door sensing it was Rayne before she got there. Since she'd gotten pregnant, she'd been able to sense the brothers more than before. She'd get them mixed up once in awhile before being pregnant, it was if the baby helped her now though.

She opened the door looking at Rayne to his girlfriend Audrey. She could tell he was nervous, and the girl was frightened to death. She frowned sensing the extra aura around Audrey.

"Come in." She told them.

"Thanks Corinne, we need you help with something I think Audrey's pregnant she's just told me some stuff that basically states that it's true but I was hoping you could check to make sure" he told her "and Corinne please don't mention this to anyone" he pleaded with his sister-in-law.

Corinne smiled at the young couple. "They'll find out sooner or later, but I won't tell." She told them. It was part of being what her mother had trained her to be to keep confidentiality. "Lay down on the bed Audrey."

She knew the girl was pregnant by seeing the extra aura, but she wanted to check her out.

Rayne stood next to the bed Audrey was laying on and fidgeted nervously while Corinne got ready to do whatever she has to.

Corinne placed her hands on Audrey's stomach which was already starting to protrude a little, her eyes going black. She smiled seeing the healthy babies. The Downings definitely had strong genes. The babies we're healthy, and developing like they should be. She took her hands off of Audrey, and her eyes went back to their normal color.

"The babies are fine and healthy. You're having twins. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" She asked smiling.

When Rayne heard what Corinne had to say about the babies and when he saw the smile on Audrey's face it was as though he forgot about all the negative thoughts he had earlier and his face also lit up with a smile.

"Sure that would be great apparently our family is growing alot more in a short space of time" he said to Corinne.

"You're going to have twin boys, and judging by what I see they will be identical like you're own brother's Rafe and Rory." She told him smiling.

She hoped that she'd put them at ease.

"Rayne, Rowan is going to have to find out sooner or later, would you like for me to be the one to tell him when we get home or whenever the time will be right?"

"Honestly Corinne I rather you tell him because with everything going on right now he might go into a coma if I tell him" he said to Corinne.

When they left the room and were walking back to Rayne's room he then remembered to ask Audrey about some things on his mind.

"This may not be the best time but let's take it light for now" he said to her, "so what are we going to name them it's up to you?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about Rayne Jr. for one and calling him RJ, the other Remington Allen." She told him smiling. "What do you think, but aren't we supposed to meet the others at you're parents room?"

"Okay I'm good with the names but let's go back to my parents' room that totally slipped my mind with everything going on" he said to her.

She leaned in to kiss him, before they headed back to his parents room. Someone knocked into her as they went by pushing her up against him and knocking him into the wall.

"Sorry scuse me." Roman said having a hard time getting down the hallway carrying Vincent over his shoulder. He hadn't seen Audrey before he knocked into her.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Rayne as the guy knocked into Audrey then sending him into the wall. Then he noticed it was his brother Roman who was carrying Vincent over his shoulder.

"Where did you find him we were looking all over" Rayne asked Roman.

"In a predicament of trouble. He's drugged at the moment. Should have been paying more attention when I knew something was happening at the bar." He said. "Could you open the door please Rayne? He's getting heavy, and my shoulder is starting to kill me."

He stood in front of his parent's door waiting for Rayne to open the door.

"Sure", replied Rayne and opened the door for roman and then he and Audrey entered.

Roman went into his parents and gently laid Vincent down on the bed. His mother hurried over fretting over him, and he explained what had happened briefly. He turned around then and froze looking at Raven sitting at the table. She turned white when she saw him.

'Shit!' He thought. He'd forgotten that she'd be in here. His view of her was suddenly blocked by Rade who was glaring at him. He sighed.

"Oh crap", muttered Rayne when he saw Raven's face and instantly saw her eyes locked on Roman.

"Rade calm down little brother Roman has apparently changed back to being good" Rayne said to his fuming younger brother.

Rade sent a glare to Rayne, before turning on Roman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He raged. "And what did you do to Vincent?"

Rade's hands clenched into fists. He wanted to hit his brother so bad at the moment. He took a threatening step forward wanting to kill him for what he had done to Raven over the years.

Rayne went forward noticing Rade was about to hit Roman and grabbed him from behind.

"Chill out dude let's find out what really happened before we beat him to a pulp because I don't exactly trust him and I didn't forgive him either." Rayne said to Rade.

Rade tried to get away from Rayne, not wanting to hear Roman out, and his eyes turned black sending Roman backwards into the wall.

"RADE ALLEN DOWNING!" His mother cried. "Stop it now!"

Rade looked at his mother startled. He hadn't heard his full name since the day she died. He backed away from his mother's anger, but not going anywhere with Rayne right behind him.

She went to Roman helping him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yea." Roman said grimacing in pain. His mother healed him.

"Sit over there!" She told him pointing to the living area. "Rade you sit there she said pointing at the other end of the couch. "Where is Ridge?"

* * *

Sorry for any punctuation errors or words that are different that should be another word.   
Reminders: Lizette is played by Draco's Secret Lover, Rayne is played by Icy Dreamer now. Anything that is done or said by the character is done in their own words. If you want to play with us, characters are going fast, so go to my profile and go to the site there, and on the main page of that site is the link to the rpg. Hope some of you join us. Oh and don't forget to review, let me know how you like the story the way it is going now! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jonathon Downing headed down one hallway after another leading his nephews. His brother Sloan was waiting in a family room to see his sons. He'd watched over them since they'd been babies, but he knew his brother was longing to hold and see them. He stopped opening a door, and looked in. Sloan was pacing up and down the floor, and he froze looking at the door, and fought down his nervousness. He nodded at his brother that he was ready.

Jonathon stood back and motioned for his nephews to go on in the room. Sloan led the way in freezing when he saw the man before him. He cried out running into the man's arms, surprising his brothers, who didn't remember their father at all. Matthew and Michael looked at one another listening to Sloan sob against the man's chest. Their uncle stood behind them after closing the door when they entered.

Sloan cried holding his oldest son and namesake. He'd missed his boys terribly. He looked at the other two. They all had his eyes, and long eyelashes, and his coloring. He held Sloan tight to him. Memories flooded through him of holding Sloan and then his brothers as babies.

"Sloan?" Michael said. He was a little scared seeing his oldest brother react this way.

Sloan had forgotten his brother's and uncle we're there. He pulled back from his father, turning a little toward his brothers. He wondered if they remembered anything at all about him, and realized they probably didn't since he only remembered his father in his dreams.

"This is our father." He told his brothers.

Matthew and Michael looked at one another. Their father came over to Matthew and held out his arms to him, and Matthew looked into his eyes, and let himself be held by him. Something felt familiar about this, but he didn't know how or why. He was let go and his father pulled Michael into his arms.

"I haven't seen you since you we're a few days old." Sloan said crying. "I've longed to hold you and you're brothers since the day Archer killed me. My last thoughts we're of you three and you're mother."

"Is mom here?" Matthew asked a little eagerly.

"Yes. You will see her later." Sloan said watching his son Matthew's eyes light up a little. "She doesn't blame you son. You should quit blaming yourself."

Matthew looked at him in shock as his father pulled away from Michael. "Sit down boys. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Jonathon moved to sit also, his brother having asked him earlier to stay, but he felt Rayne using and he sighed. He opened his mouth to tell his brother he needed to go see to his sons, when his brother smiled at him.

"It's ok Jon, I feel one of you're son's using also. I'll be fine with my boys now." Sloan told him.

* * *

Shane stood on the cliffs looking out over the dells and to the sea. He loved this place. He'd brought Raven up here quite a few times. It's where they shared their first kiss. They had both been disappointed when the power of love didn't hit them. Of course he only wanted more power through the Downing Blood. Now that he'd had a taste of Raven he didn't want to let anyone else have her, and to do that he'd have to kill her. She'd be his forever then.

He'd come up here to get away from the house for awhile. His father's old friends we're showing up, and they we're starting to make plans to go after the Downings. He didn't care what they planned, as long as his half brothers, Raven, and Simms died. He'd go then in peace. He hated the Downings and his brothers. They thought they we're something special. Well he'd show them, by taking away Raven.

He heard someone coming and he hid in the brush not too far away. He grinned seeing it was Tyler Simms and he was by himself. He waited to see what he would do.

Tyler had awoke early this morning. His emotions we're tearing him apart. He missed Raven and it felt like someone was driving a hole into his heart without her. She was going to have his baby, and he was scared about that. He slowly made his way up to the top of the cliffs at the Dells. He loved looking out over the sea, and down on the beach. He had fond memories of being up here with his covenant brothers, and jumping from the cliffs to go to parties. He walked to the edge looking down, barely seeing the bottom.

Pogue who had been awake since feeling one of the four leave this realm earlier, heard Tyler get up, and leave the house, so he had followed him. He stood back out of site watching Tyler. He was the first to notice Aaron Abbot striding toward Tyler.

"Tyler look out behind you!" He cried.

'Caleb, Reid!' He projected. 'The Cliff's at the Dell's! Tyler's in trouble!' He told them as he ran up the rest of the way.

Shane heard Pogue yell and he sent out a surge of power at Tyler knocking him out, before he knew what hit him, and he sent another knocking him over the edge, and falling to his doom. He laughed evilly watching Pogue running toward him, and he disappeared right before Pogue reached him.

* * *

Jonathon nodded, and hurried out of the room. He was almost back to his own room, when he felt Rade use and the pain that came from Roman. He should have seen that one coming. Roman was bound to run into his brother's and sister in this magical realm. He ran into Ridge and Marcus on the way back to the room.

"What is going on?" He asked his son.

"Well Rayne got into a fight with Colin, cause Colin was messing with Audrey, then we noticed Vincent was missing so we all went to look for him, what's going on now I have no idea, but I felt someone using." Ridge explained to his father.

"Vincent is missing?" He asked gazing at Marcus who wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but pacing and looking around a little frantically.

"He disappeared from the club area." Ridge said worriedly. "I told the other's to meet us in about half an hour back at the room. Roman was helping look also, and the half hour was up five minutes ago."

"Well we better get back to the room before Rade and Roman tear it apart." Jonathon said.

Ridge looked at his father wondering how he knew it was those two brothers fighting. He grabbed Marcus's arm and followed along after his father. They entered the room to find Rade and Roman glaring at one another over in the family area. His eyes found Raven, who was sitting at the table looking like she was going to be sick, then she suddenly disappeared before his eyes.

"Raven!" He cried.

In another realm far from Ipswich through time and space, and dimensions, Raven sat in her parent's room watching her brother's fight. She was suddenly at the Dells watching Shane advance on Tyler, and hearing Pogue cry out. She screamed seeing Tyler fall over the edge unconscious. She hurried to the edge, and watched Tyler falling, she tried to use to stop him, but suddenly she was whisked back to the other place. She sat there gasping for breath, with everyone hovering over her. She felt her stomach heave then, and she realized it was the baby that had shown her his or her father falling to death.

"Tyler!" She sobbed.

Pogue could of swore he saw Raven standing atop the cliffs watching Tyler fall screaming his name, but then she was gone. He didn't think his eyes turning black he used to catch Tyler, and he hoped he caught him before he hit. He used to bring him back to the top of the cliffs, and he laid him down on the rock. He looked around wondering if Caleb and Reid had gotten his message. He healed Tyler, who gasped for breath as he came to.

"Thank god!" Pogue cried pulling Tyler into his arms and sobbing as he held him.

Jonathon looked at his daughter, and then hurried out of the room to talk to Machen.

Rayne let go of Rade and both of them ran over to Raven when she screamed out for Tyler.

Rayne stood over his apparently devastated sister, something had happened to Tyler he and everyone else knew it or else she wouldn't be this crushed about it.

"Raven what's wrong what did you see?" Rayne gently asked his sister.

Raven choked on her sobs trying not to get sick. She kept seeing Tyler fall before her eyes, and she couldn't save him.

"Shane killed him. Hit him with a blast of power then pushed him over the cliffs at the Dells, I couldn't stop his fall. He's gone." She sobbed.

The pain she felt was overwhelming. Her heart was aching, and there was no way to repair it. She wanted to die also. She let the blackness take over, and started to fall to the floor.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Rayne, as much as he didn't like Simms he didn't want the kid to die now this would make Raven even more depressed.

Just as raven was about to fall Rayne saw and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Please wake up Ravie" he pleaded with her.

"She's been fainting way too often that can't be healthy for the baby" he said to his mother who was next to them in an instant.

"Ridge go get Corinne." Meredith told her son. "Bring her over to the bed, Vincent won't mind sharing the bed with her, since he hasn't woke up yet."

She smiled even though she was worried about Raven. She'd been keeping an eye on her for most of the morning, and noticed she'd just picked at her food, and hardly ate anything. She'd been scared out of her mind when Raven had disappeared. It should have been impossible to happen with all the wards up around here. She knew that Jonathon had hurried to see Machen about it, and try to figure out how it had happened.

She looked at Rade who was white as a sheet, and hovering over his twin. She nodded at Roman who went and took Rade's arm pulling him over to the couch and making him sit down. Rade was so shook up he didn't even fight him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Audrey asked Rayne's mother feeling useless at the moment.

Meredith glanced at the girl, and started seeing the glow about her, she looked pointedly at Rayne then frowning and sighed.

"When is she due?" She asked Rayne.

"Ummm...due for what?" he asked sheepishly even though he knew he couldn't lie to his mother she knew everything sometimes it scared him.

"Don't play games with me Rayne Thomas Downing! You know very well what I mean!" She said a little irate.

"Well I'm not exactly sure I only found out today and we asked Corinne to check she said that they're going to be twin boys but I think Audrey should know when she's due", he gushed out quickly to his mother afraid of her wrath because at the moment she looked pissed.

Roman laughed from across the room.

"Don't you know how to keep it in you're pants little brother? Better yet how about protection?" Roman couldn't keep from asking even after getting glared at by his mother.

"Roman Andrew!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry ma, it was just too get to pass up!"

Meredith was at wits end. She looked at Audrey then and gave her a smile.

"It's all right dear, I'm not mad that you're pregnant, just wish Rayne would have been more careful. When are you due?" She asked as Ridge returned with Corinne and Jade who had been in visiting with Corinne.

Rayne so wanted to hit Roman at the moment for his snide little comments.

"Sorry mom, I kinda wish I was more careful too, anyways I think she's four months pregnant so I guess in the next five months we're going to have two extra Downings" Rayne said to his mother he didn't notice Ridge, Corinne and Jade enter the room though.

Corinne knew that Audrey wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy from her mother in law but she hadn't said anything. She hurried over to Raven's side to check her over. Ridge had told her what happened. She put her hands over Raven's stomach her eyes turning black, and gasped. The baby's mental pain which it shouldn't even have yet knocked her backwards into the wall, and she blacked out falling to the floor.

Ridge was glaring at his little brother overhearing the conversation. He started to say something, but he heard Corinne's gasp and barely put a shield up to cushion her fall as she fell. If he let anything happen to her Rowan would kill him. He was already dead, but that wouldn't stop Rowan. He rushed to Corinne's side picking her up. He looked up at his mother who was white.

"Take her over to the couch." She told Ridge who picked her up and carried her over, Rade and Roman jumping up to let him lay her down.

Meredith stood between Corinne and Raven, wondering what she should do.

'Jonathon.' She projected.

'What is it?' He asked she could hear the irritation in his voice.

'We have a situation on our hands, I need you're help. Raven passed out after you left, and Corinne came to check on her. Corinne was knocked backwards away from Raven by some kind of force. I'm scared Jonathon. Something's wrong with our baby.'

'Is Corinne all right?' He asked.

'Yes Ridge shielded her fall.'

'I'm on my way.' Jonathon told her breaking the connection.

Rayne went over to Audrey's side she seemed a little out of it after she saw what had happened to Corinne.

"Hey, are you ok?", he asked her, "I'm sorry about that little session with my mother and Roman chipping in his 2 cents in the conversation" he said to her.

"I'm all right. What's wrong with Raven though? What caused that to happen to Corinne?" She asked a little out of it.

"I honestly don't know Audrey I'm just as confused as you are" Rayne said to Audrey. Then walked over to Ridge.

"Ridge what just happened?" he asked him.

Ridge thought it over in his mind for awhile. "I think the baby done this. The baby is also what made Raven disappear a little bit ago."

'How was it possible though?' He thought. 'Well hell we are in a magical realm anything is possible here.'

He looked up to see his father walking in.

Jonathon crossed the room to his wife taking her in his arms and holding her for a moment, before he went to Raven's side picking her up.

"What are you doing?" Rade cried standing in front of his father.

"She'll be fine Rade, no one's going to harm her. I'm just going to have her checked out." His father said.

Ridge went over to Rade and pulled him back into his arms holding the fighting boy.

"I want to go with her!" He yelled as his father left the room with his sister.

"Where the hell are they taking her?" Rayne seethed at Ridge.

Ridge sighed nervously. "I think there taking her to terminate the pregnancy."

Rade pulled himself out of Ridge's arms and turned on him angrily. "That's her decision, not fathers!"

"You saw what just happened!" Ridge told his brothers. "It's dangerous for her!"

"No Ridge! What they're doing is wrong and you know it she will die when she finds out they killed her baby without even telling her!" Rayne shouted at Ridge and stormed out of the room to stop his father. He couldn't stand to see his sister in more pain whether it be physical or emotional.

While going down the corridor after his father Rayne knocked into Colin, Machen's son which pissed him off even more both he and Colin stood in the corridor glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Rayne was even more pissed at Colin for what he did to Audrey now that he knew she was pregnant because she could have been hurt.

Rade hit Ridge with his fist knocking him backwards, and followed Rayne out of the room.

Roman looked at Ridge, blood flowing from his nose, who had fallen to the floor shaking his head.

"I agree with Rayne and Rade on this one." He said following his younger brother's out of the room.

Rade turned around and looked at him, nodded at him, and turned around to go again knocking into Rayne who was in a stare down match with some other boy.

Roman shook his head and walked on past them.

"Go play with yourself Colin, and get out of our way!" He told the younger boy who he didn't like at all.

Colin glared at Roman who thought he was full of himself. He hated the Downings who his father loved, and probably wished we're his sons instead of him.

"I hear you have a sister that's here also. I may just have to look her up while she's here." Colin said grinning.

Rade went around Roman hitting the other boy, and pushing him up against the wall.

"You touch my sister and I'll kill you do you hear me?" Rade seethed.

Colin laughed. "This is a sanctuary you can't kill me!"

"You wanna bet?" Roman said backing up his little brother, hitting Colin and knocking him out. "Let's go."

Rade stepped back letting Colin fall to the floor and kicked him in the side for good measure. He was pissed before he ran into the boy, but now he was even more pissed at the boy for threatening his sister.

Ridge had come up behind them witnessing the episode with Marcus trailing him.

Sloan, Matthew, and Michael picked that time to show up also.

"Uh what's going on here?" Sloan asked.

"Our father took Raven to terminate her pregnancy. That's her decision not his!" Rade said starting to storm off.

Sloan, Matthew, and Michael's once smiling faces turned sour hearing that. Ridge put out his hand to stop Rade, who pulled away glaring at his brother.

"I was only going to tell you that you we're going the wrong way." He said turning and starting down another hallway. "It's this way!"

"You better not be leading us down the wrong path Ridge!" Rade said.

"I'm not." Ridge said. "I agree it's Raven's decision!"

Rayne was just about to damage the boy some more before Roman and Rade ran into him. After they knocked the boy out and the Archer/Downing boys appeared they all went to get Raven away from what they were about to do to her.

Rayne followed his brothers and their covenant members down the hall to wherever Ridge was taking them.

Raven came to in a place where she didn't want to be. Her father was talking to a man in a white coat, who walked over to her, his eyes going black, and he started to reach for her stomach. Raven tried to bring her arms up but realized they were tied down. Memories of what Shane had done to her flooded through her, and she started to scream.

Her father's voice barely penetrated her mind, as his hand came down on her shoulder calming her.

"Please daddy don't let him hurt me like Shane did."

Jonathon felt his heart shatter at that. "He is only going to terminate the pregnancy Raven. That baby is a danger to you. "

"No it's not!" She cried. "It's mine you can't take it!"

"You're only sixteen Raven. I can still make decisions for you."

"You're dead though!" She sobbed. "Please don't let him daddy!"

Ridge heard his sister's screams and ran down the hallway the rest of the way to the infirmary, but the door was locked and he used to get it open bursting into the infirmary. Rade burst through after him knocking the doctor away from his twin.

"Get away from her!" He hissed.

After Rade stopped the doctor Rayne caught the doctor in midair with his power and tied him up to a chair so he couldn't go anywhere near Raven. Rayne was so angry at his father for putting Raven through this he was making her even unhappy.

Raven lay on the table sobbing. She was never going to trust her father again.

Rade reached down to undo Raven's restraints, and when he touched her arm he was stung with power, that didn't come from his sister. He pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned. He looked at Raven in shock.

Raven felt the power hit her brother, and she shivered. 'Stop it.' She told the baby. 'He's not going to hurt me.'

She felt her stomach quiver, and she leaned over getting sick.

Rade jumped back out of the way. When she was done he touched her arm again, forgetting what happened, but nothing happened this time. He undone the restraints, and pulled her into his arms.

Raven sobbed against his shoulder.

Rayne walked up to his father after Rade had Raven in his arms.

"I can't believe you dad how could you do that to her you know how fragile she is right now, after this she's going to be traumatized" he said to his father then shook his head and went over to his brother and sister and joined their hug.

"It's going to be okay raven don't worry" he said to his sobbing sister.

Raven wanted to go home more than ever, but knew she couldn't. She clung to Rade sobbing.

Ridge glared at his father, before walking over to stand with his brothers.

Roman leaned against the doorjamb watching.

"I felt it was the right thing to do." Jonathon said. "The baby is what took her away from her, went right through the wards. No one has ever done that before. That baby already has too much power! More than we could even dream of having. You going to wait till it kills her?"

Rade looked at his father. "The baby was protecting her, not trying to hurt anyone. After what Shane did I don't blame it. At least he killed the other two babies, and only Tyler's is left."

Raven froze in Rade's arms. No one knew but Corinne, Rade, and Lizzie. Her breath caught, and she forgot to breath.

"What other babies are you talking about?" Rayne asked Rade.

Rade realized what he'd said too late. 'Damn!' He thought. He felt Raven go rigid against him. He pushed her away.

"I'm sorry! Now breathe!" He told her, and to his relief she started to breath again. "Just forget I said anything!" He told his brothers.

"No!" Roman said. "You brought it up now finish it!"

Rade sighed as Raven slumped against him crying. "Raven was pregnant with triplets. One was Chase's the other Shane's, when Tyler kissed her reviving her the power of love only saved his child."

Ridge hit the wall almost breaking his fist, not realizing he was using when he did.

Roman swore, and their father's eyes went dark.

When Rade told them what happened Rayne wanted to kill someone. Why did everyone have something against Raven she had done nothing to half of the people that had hurt her. Out of anger Rayne didn't even notice that he was using causing the whole room to shake.

Roman grabbed the door to keep from losing his balance.

"Uh little brother, you might want to tone that down a little, before you shatter all the magic holding this old place together." Roman said to Rayne.

Ridge glared at Rayne, holding his hand.

Roman went over to Ridge, and healed his hand.

"Thanks." Ridge said.

"Take Raven out of here." Jonathon said. "I'm sorry Raven."

He walked out of the room to go talk to Machen. This had been Machen's idea, and he'd doubted it. He was sorry that he'd tried to go through with it.

"Sorry I didn't even notice I was using" Rayne said to Roman

"By the way Ridge what's with all the glaring lately?" Rayne asked Ridge who was glaring at him again.

"You got Audrey pregnant. I told you about birth control did you forget to use it or something?" He asked.

"Oh great.." he muttered "First off I didn't forget your entire lecture on birth control but at times like those the power of love takes over and nothing else matters. Actually this may sound really bad but it was a mistake." He replied to Ridge.

"I'm sick of hearing about the power of love!" Ridge said storming out the door.

"God you did ask why I didn't use protection so I told you don't be mad at me for telling the truth" Rayne shot back at Ridge.

"Jesus Rayne. Don't you get it? Ridge doesn't know how the power of love works, neither do I for that matter, but I don't give a shit. I'm paying the price for my mistakes now. Ridge shouldn't be though. He should be experiencing the power of love like you and Raven. I wouldn't really say he's jealous of you. Disappointed in you for sure for getting Audrey pregnant." Roman said advancing on Rayne. "You're living Ridge's dream that he had to give up for the damn covenant. Get that through that thick skull of yours and grow up little brother! You're saying it was a mistake? Does that mean Audrey is a mistake and so is the power of love? We're those babies not created in love?"

Roman was pissed. He looked at Rade, who was still holding a crying Raven. Rade was shocked.

He turned back to Rayne waiting to see if that even penetrated his thick skull.

Rayne stood rooted to the spot in shock after roman told him about ridge but that soon changed to anger after what roman said about Audrey and the babies.

"Oh crap...well yea I totally forgot about Ridge and the power of love and what not but you should not be the one to tell me about Audrey because I would to anything for her and yea the babies were created in love but everybody's jumping down my throat about it!" he yelled at Roman who just severely pissed him off by saying what he said.

"You just said it was a mistake. Listen to yourself Rayne. If you really loved and wanted those babies, you wouldn't say it was a mistake. You'd take it like a man and step up, do what was right. You're not a little kid anymore, and oh shit what is today?" Roman said backing up a bit.

"Look Roman I get what you're saying but right now I'm confused and angry and tired but I will tell you that I do love Audrey and I wouldn't give her or the babies up for anything in the world by the way today is Friday" Rayne replied back to Roman, then leaned back into the wall and slid down into sitting position.

"More like isn't it you're birthday Rayne? And in exactly 50 seconds you're going to ascend?" Roman asked stepping back. "I wonder how this is going to work with the magical wards."

"Oh yea it is my birthday I guess I just forgot with everything going on" he sighed. As soon as the words left his mouth Rayne felt as though he was being torn into tiny bits and pieces it was as though the power was being blocked from getting to him which was causing even more pain until it finally got through.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" he screamed for about 3 minutes before the power stopped entering him but he blacked out due to being so exhausted and his body was still recovering from Archer's attack with this added on the pain was unbearable.

Ridge walked down the hall hating the afterlife. He suddenly felt it. 'Shit!' He thought. He'd forgotten it was Rayne's birthday. He ran back down the hall getting there just in time to see Rayne falling unconscious to the floor. Roman caught him though with his power and slowly lowered him to the floor.

Roman met Ridge's eyes raising an eyebrow. Then they both looked at Raven and Rade. Raven still had her head buried in Rade's shoulder sobbing, and Rade looked like he was in shock.

"I'll take Rayne back to his room, while you get those two." Roman said throwing Rayne over his shoulder none to gently and heading out the door.

Ridge pulled Raven away from Rade, and picked her up. He then guided Rade toward the door with his power. Rade had never seen anyone ascend before. Now he knew what to look forward to and he was probably scared. Ridge sighed as he carried Raven to his own room, and gently laid her down on the bed. She promptly fell asleep. Rade laid down beside her pulling her into his arms, and holding her. He fell asleep shortly after. Ridge sat down in an easy chair to keep an eye on them.

Rayne groggily opened his eyes after about 20 minutes but quickly snapped them back shut and to say the least he felt like he got hit by a 22 wheeler. Everywhere hurt from his toes to his head and that was the worst.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh God!" he exclaimed in utter pain it was as though his whole body had gone numb due to all the punishment it received lately.

Roman who had been sitting by Rayne's bed jumped up, his eyes turning black, and used to heal his brother soothing his pain.

"You're going to be all right Rayne." Roman said still healing him.

"Damn I don't ever want to ascend again" he complained "It felt as though a truck was running over me, by the way thanks" he said to Roman, while still laying in bed.

"No problem little brother. Just lay back and rest for awhile." Roman said sitting back and propping his feet up.

"That I do not mind doing right now, by the way I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier I need to apologize to Ridge though" he said to Roman before laying down and thinking about how to apologize to Ridge.

"That you do little brother. Now go to sleep!" Roman said.

"Ok ok" he replied and closed his eyes but for some reason he couldn't sleep then all of a sudden it was like some magical force pulled him into a deep trance in the trance he saw Mr. Archer's spirit talking to a bunch of other men but he couldn't recognize their faces and tied up in the corner was Audrey she looked all bloody and battered. Then all of a sudden he was back in the room.

"Roman when last did you see Audrey ?" he asked his brother a little out of it.

"In mom and dad's room when we left to go get Raven. Why?" He asked looking at his brother. He sat up when he saw that Rayne was pretty out of it, and he hadn't been a moment ago.

"Do me a favor and go check on her please because I just got pulled into a trance where she wasn't in a very good state I would go myself but I don't think I could get up" he said to Roman.

"Sure." Roman said getting up. "I'll be right back."

He got up and went to the door, looking back at Rayne once shaking his head a little, before going on to his parent's room. He didn't think anything was wrong with Audrey, but his brother would go mad if he didn't check on her.

Something caught his eye on the floor. He bent down on one knee examine it Blood. He saw there was a trail of blood leading back to the living area of those who worked here. 'Damn her!' He thought to himself. He should have given her some of his own blood to appease her. He figured he better head on back and see who her latest victim was.

Her door was a little ajar when he got there. He pushed it open more, and saw red when he saw who she had. She had Audrey pinned up against the wall kissing her. He could tell Audrey was under her spell. He saw the gash on the vamps leg where she must of cut it, and was definitely needing blood.

"Damn it Collette. If you needed blood all you had to do was ask." He said advancing on the girls.

If it had been any girl besides Audrey he would probably be turned on by now, but as it was he was just plain pissed.

Collette growled at him, and went to sink her teeth into Audrey's neck. He caught her spinning her around and glared at her.

"Don't tell me she's another one of you're damn covenant!"

"Actually she belongs to a brother covenant, but the fact is she is carrying Downing blood in her. She's carrying my brother's children. You're not getting her." He said pushing Collette away from him.

"I need the blood though." She told him.

An intriguing thought suddenly came to him. "Colin is laying out in the west hall out cold. Go get some of Machen's blood."

He knew she hated Colin also, and she didn't' hesitate. He sighed and went to Audrey. She was staring into space, and he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to Rayne's room. He used opening the door, and then laid her down on the bed, and covering her up with a blanket, before depositing himself in the chair by the bed once again.

"She'll be fine little brother. She's under a vamp's spell. She'll come out of it though in no time at all, not remembering a thing." He told Rayne.

As soon as Roman came in with Audrey, Rayne went crazy he was pissed.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked roman and Roman told him about the vampire thing.

"She better be okay or that vampire is gonna die...again!" he seethed. Then leaned over to her and brushed away the stray strands of hair on her face.

"Hmm talking about my ex that way." He grinned at Rayne. "Though as much time as I spend saving her victims from her and giving her my own blood to keep her away from others, I may help you."

He picked up his book he had laying on the table to start reading again on the next chapter.

"Oh God you just had to be the one to have a psychopathic ex that's a vampire nobody else does that." he grinned back at Roman.

Raven opened her eyes. She saw that Ridge was asleep in an easy chair not too far from the bed, and she could tell by Rade's breathing he was asleep. She was restless, so she used to get out from under Rade's arm, and got up thinking she'd take a walk. She felt like being alone for awhile. She walked out into the hallway, and strolled down it.

'I can't believe Tyler is dead.' She thought to herself, wiping away a stray tear.

She turned a corner, and froze in shock at what she saw. A girl was leaning over some boy drinking his blood. Her stomach erupted seeing and smelling the blood. When she looked back up the vampire was looking right at her. Raven's eyes went black to block the girl from putting her under her spell.

"You're new here. I suppose you know Roman?" The vamp asked with blood dripping down her chin.

"Unfortunately he's my brother." Raven told her.

"What is he having a family reunion or something because you're sure not dead." The vamp said.

"If I had my way I wouldn't have been reunited with Roman." Raven answered.

"Well well well look what we have here." Someone said behind the vamp. "Hello Collette."

Raven froze hearing the voice. Chase Collins. Their eyes met both noticing each other in the hallway.

"And the day gets even better!" Chase laughed. "Look what we have here Adam. Raven Downing in the flesh."

Raven trembled as Adam came into view, and he grinned at her.

"Is Tyler here also?" Adam asked looking around.

"No...he's...dead." Raven told him trembling in fear, and starting to back away.

Chase was beside her in an instant, and had her pinned up against the wall.

"Why don't we find a vacant room and finish up what we started a few months ago." Chase said grinning evilly kissing her roughly.

"Well of course little brother." Roman grinned at Rayne. "Vamps are seductive, very seductive. Coll..."

He was interrupted by screaming out in the hallway.

Just when Roman was about to tell Rayne about Collette they were interrupted by screaming out in the hallway.

"That sounds like Raven screaming" Rayne said to Roman and bolted out of bed apparently he forgot all about the pain at this time. As soon as he reached the hall sure enough he saw Raven backed into a wall with Chase Collins kissing her, he sent a blast of power so strong it sent Chase way down the hall and he went over to Raven and hugged her.

"Go get Chase, Roman, he looks like he hasn't changed at all" Rayne spat.

Raven suddenly pushed Rayne away at the same time as the baby protected her knocking him back into the wall.

Roman who was already halfway down the hall to Chase turned around, and saw Rayne land on the ground. He looked at Raven as Rade and Ridge ran up.

Raven sent power at Roman knocking him backwards a few feet.

"What the hell are you doing Raven?" Ridge asked.

Raven turned toward him. Her eyes we're a dark red instead of black.

"Stay away from me." She told them walking down the hall to Chase. "Are you all right Chase?"

Chase got up grinning at her brothers, and put an arm around her. "I sure am baby."

Adam's laughter rang down the hallway as he watched the show.

"What the hell kind of place is this? This is not a sanctuary because then there wouldn't be people like Chase around home must be safer than this!" Rayne yelled at Ridge accidentally causing another minor earthquake in his rage.

"It is a sanctuary. The wards we're weakened though when Raven's baby took her out of here and back, and even more when you ascended. This isn't normal. Chase would never normally be welcomed here nor Adam Archer either."

He vaguely wondered where the Archers had went then remembered they had went back to see their parents again. Downings he corrected himself.

"Raven." He said walking toward her and Chase. "This isn't you. Tyler's the one you're in love with not Chase Collins!"

"Who's Tyler?" She asked as she sent a blast of power at Ridge knocking him into Roman.

Ridge heard Chase chuckle.

"She's all mine now boys." He leaned over kissing her. "Nothing you can do now!"

A power came out of Raven knocking him away from her. Chase frowned seeing Raven was still under his power though.

"You really are crazy if you think we're gonna watch you take our sister from us I rather Simms than you any day!" Rayne spat at Chase and sent a ball of power towards Adam.

"You might think she's all yours but the baby doesn't think so" Rayne snickered seeing Chase fly back from Raven.

Rade watched his twin under the spell of Chase Collins pissed. He knew the baby wouldn't hurt him, so when she turned to Chase he grabbed her arm pulling her up against him, and tried the only thing he could think of.

'She's under a spell. She needs Tyler if he's still alive take her to him.' He projected to the baby.

He stepped back right before she disappeared.

He didn't see the blast of power that Chase sent at him, before he fell unconscious to the floor.

Rayne saw Rade falling to the ground right after Raven disappeared and barely put up a shield in time to break his fall.

At the same time he saw Audrey poke her head out of his room door, he knew right now she really shouldn't be around so he projected to her.

'Audrey go back inside now! This place isn't safe right now I'll explain everything to you later.' he told her.

"Another day Downings." Chase said. "We'll be back in more ways than one."

He disappeared as did Adam.

"Fuck!" Roman said hitting the wall. "What did he do with Raven?"

Ridge went over to Rade, and healed him. "I don't think Chase did anything with Raven I think Rade did."

Roman stared at his brother in disbelief. Rade wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his twin. "There's no way Ridge. Rade wouldn't do anything to Raven to hurt her."

"Roman you're right Rade wouldn't do anything to hurt Raven but he would do everything to protect her and so would that baby as far as I can see" Rayne said to Roman.

Rade sat up straight as he came to.

"Did it work?" He asked almost falling back to the floor.

Ridge caught him supporting his back.

"Did what work?" Ridge asked warily.

"I projected to the baby telling it, if Tyler was still alive to take her to him, cause only Tyler will be able to take that spell off." Rade said flinching as he moved again.

Ridge finished healing Rade. "Hold still you're arm is broke."

Rade cried out in pain as Ridge healed the bone.

"For God's sake when is all this going to be over it's like a horrible nightmare that you can't wake up from and it just gets worse with time" Rayne moaned then slid down the wall behind him and cradled his head with his hands.

Rade looked at Rayne then noticed the girl behind him drinking blood from some boy. She looked up at him with blood dripping from her chin and smiled at him. He felt weird all of a sudden, like he was being drawn to her.

Roman looked up and glared at Collette before moving to stand in front of Rade.

"Stop it Collette! He's my baby brother."

"He's cute though." She said.

Roman was really getting pissed at her now. She suddenly started coughing and gagging on the blood she had drained from Colin. She clutched at her throat. She fell dead then to the floor.

Roman hurried over to her. He looked from her to Colin, and realized what Machen's son was. Machen had to be one also. He shivered in fear. He suddenly wondered what this place really was. He looked over to Ridge who was watching him.

"Colin is a silver knight." He told his brothers.

"What the hell is a silver knight? And how can it kill a dead vampire this place is getting weirder by the second" he said to Ridge and Roman getting off the floor and going over to them.

Ridge shivered a little trying not to show his fear to his younger brothers.

"A silver knight is a witch hunter who has died. Or a Vamp hunter for that matter. Once they pass over they get powers for killing those that kill for fun. They can kill easily in the afterlife even the dead."

He held Rade tight against him looking over at Colin. "We've got to warn dad."

He got up pulling Rade with him. He looked at Roman. A movement started them, and they turned around and Colin was gone.

"Shit!" Roman muttered. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"This place is no sanctuary is it?" Rayne questioned his brothers shaking his head.

"Wait up a minute I gotta go get Audrey she probably wants to kill me for having her locked up in my room for so long" he sighed and went to get her.

Ridge, Roman and Rade waited on Rayne to return with Audrey, when suddenly Raven reappeared sobbing.

Ridge rushed to her side. "Are you all right Raven?"

"Tyler's alive!" She sobbed. "I want to go home!"

Ridge held her in his arms. "I wish we all could baby."

When Rayne returned with Audrey they saw Ridge holding a hysterically sobbing raven.

"What happened?" Rayne asked since he was completely clueless "is Tyler still alive?" he asked.

"Yes he's alive." Ridge sighed picking his sister up, and starting down the hallway. "Let's get back to mom and dad's room. They need to be warned."

He hurried down the hallways, only to discover that Machen was having lunch with his parents. Fear ran through him looking at Machen.

'Don't say a word about what we know.' He projected to his brothers. 'Wait till he leaves!'

'But what if when we tell them they don't believe us Ridge I mean they seem to really trust this guy?' Rayne projected back to Ridge.

Ridge started to answer but there was a knock at the door. His father got up to answer it.

"Is Machen here?" A man asked.

"Yes." Jonathon said moving to the site as Machen joined him at his side.

"What is it?" Machen said.

"There's a few cracks in the dome from those last two earthquakes or whatever we had. We're not for sure how long their going to last. We need to transfer these people elsewhere." The man said.

"Nonsense, that dome will hold." Machen said. "How we had earthquakes here though is beyond me. I wonder Jon if any of you're boys had anything to do with it. Since they've been here it has been quite chaotic."

Jonathon took offense at Machen's words. "It wasn't any of my sons."

Though when Machen looked away, Jonathon shot a look at Rayne knowingly.

"Well I must be off. Thanks for the wonder lunch as usual Merry." He said winking at her which irritated Jonathon to no end.

He waited till the door closed behind Machen and he felt his presence go down the hallway, and then he turned to his sons.

"What is going on?" He asked them.

"Machen is a Silver Knight father. Colin is one also. He just killed Collette." Roman answered.

Jonathon looked to Ridge for a confirmation, and Ridge nodded at him from where he sat in a chair still holding his sister.

"We've got to get everyone out of here before that dome breaks." Jonathon said. "Couldn't you control you're anger Rayne?"

"Sorry dad I didn't even know I was using until Roman told me on both occasions when it happened besides you know I have severe temper problems that I can't control." Rayne apologized to his father.

Rayne then looked over to Audrey when her grip on his hand suddenly loosened, her eyes looked glazed over and she looked way out of it "Hey Aud are you okay?" he asked her but as soon as the words left his mouth she fainted falling to the floor.

Ridge got up and motioned for Rade to sit, and when he did handed Raven to him.

"I need to go find someone dad." Ridge said.

"This is not the time for you to be running off by yourself Ridge." Jonathon told his son.

"I've got to find her and warn her dad." Ridge said.

"Tabitha?" Jonathon asked. "She's Machen's daughter Ridge. You really think she is going to go against her father?"

"She's not his daughter!" Ridge hissed. "He killed her parents when she was three and brought her here. His real daughter is on earth taking Tabitha's place. Only thing is the one on earth really thinks she is Tabitha. He took some of Tab's memories and placed them in the one on earth. The one down there has no idea she's really Machen's daughter. And word is she is in Ipswich!"

Jonathon frowned. A silver knight on earth was not good at all. He looked over to Rayne whose girlfriend had fainted.

"Put her on the bed Rayne. Vincent should be waking up soon. I gave him an antidote for whatever Collette gave him." Meredith said though her eyes we're on her daughter.

Ridge took the time to sneak out the door. Roman saw him leave.

"I'll go with him dad." Roman told his father when he noticed Ridge was gone.

Rayne laid Audrey down in the bed next to Vincent and then looked to his mother.

"What am I supposed to do mom I'm willingly going to take my responsibility as a parent but I don't know the first thing about being a parent, I'm scared and I know Audrey is, First off Rowan is going to give me a serious blow-off when he finds out and then when Audrey's parents and siblings find out they're most likely going to kill me" he said to his mother with tears in his eyes but quickly wiped them away.

Meredith sighed looking at her son. He was too young to be starting a family, but nothing she could do about it now. "Take it like a man, and stick by Audrey's side. Rowan is you're guardian now, so he has a right to say what he thinks on the subject. You'll learn to be a father as time goes. It will come naturally, don't worry about it! You look ready to drop Rayne. Go sit down."

"Marcus could you go get Corinne, Jade and Riley, and tell them they need to come to our room now." She asked Marcus who nodded and got up to go get them checking on Vincent before he did though.

'Sloan.' Jonathon projected to his brother.

'What is it Jon?' Sloan answered.

'You need to bring you're family to our room now. We've got trouble!'

'On our way big brother.' Sloan said.

Raven sat on Rade's lap wrapped in his arms thinking of kissing Tyler. How had she got to earth, and woke up with Tyler on top of her kissing her, when the last she remembered was Chase kissing her. She was happy Tyler was still alive, but being ripped out of his arms and back here was horrifying. She wanted to go home where she actually felt safe.

Rayne listened to what his mother said and guessed well there was nothing he could do about it so she was right.

He looked to his younger siblings and felt his heart shatter he'd never seen his sister so broken before and he knew Rade would never leave her side if given the choice and eventually sat down.

'I wonder how things are going back home better yet I wonder what Archer's planning.' he thought to himself and waited for Marcus to come back with Corinne, Jade and Riley and wondered when he would see Sloan, Matt and Michael he was dying to talk to Michael and Marcus but things were too complicated right now.

Raven looked up when the door opened. Marcus walked in carrying Riley and Jade and Corinne were with him. Riley scrambled out of his arms and ran to Raven.

"Ravie!" She squealed holding out her arms to Raven to pick her up.

Raven felt a little something come to life in her again as she leaned forward and picked Riley up in her arms, hugging her before Riley settled down on her lap.

Rade smiled a little. "Just what I've always wanted two girls sitting on my lap."

Raven gave her twin a little grin, while Riley laughed.

The door opened again and Raven looked up to see Sloan, Matthew, and Michael walk in with some man and their mother. Their mother was holding hands with the man, and he looked an awful lot like the three boys together. She realized who it was suddenly from pictures in the photo albums.

The door opened yet again, and Ridge and Roman walked in with the girl that Raven had seen in the parking lot last week at school that had gestured that she was going to kill her. She gasped looking at the blonde.

Rade looked up at his sister who had gone pale again and looked to see what she was looking at. She was looking at the girl that had just walked in with Ridge and Roman.

Rayne sat up when the door opened and Marcus walked in with Riley, Corinne and Jade he watched as Riley ran over to Raven and chuckled when he heard Rade's comment. Then the door opened a second time he looked up and saw a man walk in with Sloan, Matthew , Michael and their mother when he looked closely at the man he remembered him as his uncle Sloan.

"What's up Michael where have you been" Rayne asked his friend.

"With my family. It's weird you know, meeting my dad, and he's dead, and so is mom now." Michael said sitting down beside Rayne, and glancing at Raven, and noticing her looking at someone in shock. He looked at the blonde by the door with Ridge and Roman.

"Yea I guess it would be weird" Rayne said to Michael then noticed his friend staring at the blond girl with Ridge and Roman then he noticed his sister looking at the girl also the only difference was that Raven looked scared of the girl.

"Who's she?" Rayne asked his brothers who brought the girl with them.

"My name is Tabitha Brewer." Tabitha stated. She looked at the young girl who was staring at her as if terrified. "Have you seen me on earth?"

Raven nodded trembling.

"So that means she is in Ipswich Ridge. The rest of you're family is in danger, as are my brothers.

"You related to James?" Rade asked.

"I think so, it's hard to remember, I was only three when Machen killed my parents and took me. I should have three brothers if memory serves correctly." She told them then looked back at the girl. "You have nothing to fear me darling, I won't hurt you. I'm a witch also."

"Wait then that means you're the sister that James told me about but if they see the other girl that looks like you in Ipswich then they might wanna take her as their sister" Rayne said to the girl.

Tabitha felt a tingle of fear run through her. The other girl had been sent to earth to kill witches. Supposedly to have been raised by witch hunters and a hunter herself now. Ridge's arm went around her and she melted into his side thankful for the comfort.

"Probably." She said. "I need to find a way down to earth to warn them."

Ridge, Roman, and Rafe looked at Raven knowing she was the only way to communicate with earth at the moment and that was only through Tyler. It was dangerous though, and each time the baby took her through the wards, a piece of this place died.

"Well Raven can travel to earth from here the baby can pass through the wards" Rayne said to Tabitha oblivious to the fact that his brothers wanted to kill him at the moment.

"Well Raven can travel to earth from here the baby can pass through the wards" Rayne said to Tabitha oblivious to the fact that his brothers wanted to kill him at the moment.

Roman swatted the back of his little brother's head, annoyed when he brought up about Raven. Rade's eyes turned black sending a shockwave at his older brother. Ridge frowned at him.

Tabitha looked at them wondering who Raven was, and why the others we're hurting the other boy.

Roman hit the back of Rayne's head twice more just cause he could.

"AW! What was that for?" Rayne asked Roman when he tapped him the first time.

When Rade sent the shockwave at him he tensed realizing what he did.

"Fuck! I shouldn't have said that should I?" Rayne asked but all he got was two extra taps from Roman.

"Stop with the damn tapping would you my head is already killing me" he whined to Roman.

Raven didn't say anything secretly she wanted to do it just to be held in Tyler's arms again. She watched her brothers torture Rayne.

"Should have thought about that before little brother!" Roman said tapping him on his head again grinning.

"I'll do it!" Raven said all of a sudden.

"For God's sake Roman stop tapping me I'm already a little slow do you really want me to go totally off, besides look Raven said she would do it" Rayne frowned, folded his arms and pouted for the extra effect.

"Besides it won't cause any damage because that Machen guy already wants the people to evacuate so therefore she can do it and just warn Tabitha's brothers then come back real quick" he then said to Ridge.

Ridge glared at his younger brother.

"It's not as easy as all that. Every time that baby takes Raven through the wards, they weaken. You sure weren't listening were you! Machen plans on ignoring this. He has no plans to evacuate anyone!" Ridge said.

He looked at Raven. "You don't have to do this Rave! You'll only be putting yourself in danger by doing it." He glanced at Tabitha who nodded her agreement.

"I want to do it!" She said wanting to see Tyler so bad it hurt.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter in one day! Reminder Lizette is played by Draco's Secret Lover, and Rayne is now played by Icy Dreamer Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Been a long time since the last update. Haven't had time to get it all together. Also have a new computer now, with the last one acting up for so long was hard to do. Rayne is played by IcyDreamer. Also the Silver Knights are known now as White Knights due to changing it later down the road which was an accident. Irony though White Knights are supposed to be saviours and in this story they are not. Hopefully it won't be as long till the next update. We still need people for the rpg if anyone would like to join it. We are playing it on livejournal now.

* * *

A higher power was watching. She regarded the Downings spirits. No matter what happened before in life or what was going on now they pulled together in times of need. She idly wondered if they'd be able to save themselves and the other life forms at the sanctuary.

The baby inside the young Downing girl was definitely a surprise. It was linked with both its parents. Also with the girl's twin through the bond between the twins. Some how it was feeding off the magic at the sanctuary.

She'd been keeping an eye on Machen and his family for years now. She had never realized they were White Knights. White Knights didn't know the difference between right and wrong. Every time they killed they gained more power. It wasn't right! Not at all!

She watched the dome crack more and sighed. There was nothing she could do to help them, and the magic was slowly dying. Machen himself had set this in motion. Machen Archer had been a witch hunter when he was alive, never knowing his father and brother Thane, we're witches till the day he and his family died at the hands of Thane Archer.

She settled back in her chair watching. The Downing girl had just volunteered to take a message to earth. She gritted her teeth knowing that would weaken the magic more. She sat up straight getting a reading. The barriers between the realms we're weakening. Soon the dead would be walking the earth again alive. Other realms would just disappear all together. This wasn't good, not at all! She called to her aide, Shaina Parry.

"Shaina it's been awhile since you've visited you're friends the Downing's hasn't it?" She asked.

"A month or so now." She said missing them so much it made her heart ache a little.

"How would you like to go to sanctuary and visit them?"

"More than anything!" Shaina exclaimed.

She smiled at the woman, before she explained to her what was happening and what she needed to do also.

"The power of four times two will be able to fix this." She told Shaina.

Shaina understood her. She and Meredith would have to be called by the power of four to do the spell. That would also mean Allison and Jocelyn would have to be there also at Gallows's Hill, where it had all started and ended for her and Meredith.

She nodded at her boss before disappearing from her side, and reappearing outside the Downing's door at Sanctuary. She was a little nervous. It had been awhile since she had seen her best friend. She finally knocked on the door trying to push the nervousness away.

Roman whacked Rayne on the head one more time, before going and opening the door. He smiled seeing who was at the door.

"Aunt Shaina!" He exclaimed pulling her into his arms and hugging her.

"Hello Roman." She greeted him.

"Shaina?" Meredith said from the other side of the room where she was helping Vincent get up.

She met Shaina halfway across the room hugging her and crying.

"It's been too long!" Meredith told her.

"I know." Shaina said with tears in her own eyes. "There is trouble though and I've been sent to help. First of all you can't trust Machen Archer at all."

"Archer?" Sloan asked.

"Yes he is Thane Archer's brother. He was also killed by Thane."

She seen Sloan's wife sitting at the table and went and hugged her.

"It's been a long time!" Shaina said.

"I know, but you'll be seeing more of me now, since Thane killed me." She glanced at Matthew as she said it, and saw him wince.

Raven took that time to get up and set Riley on Rade's lap. Rade only had time to glance at her before she disappeared.

"Damn it Raven!" He cried.

"Ok ok I won't say anything from now" Rayne said holding his head after the last tap from Roman.

Then he saw Roman leave to open the door that's when he saw Pogue's mother he remembered her from the times she came over with Pogue when her husband was away.

Then all of a sudden he heard Rade call out to Raven and was right in time to see her gone.

Ridge closed his eyes counting to ten when he saw Raven vanish. Riley started screaming then, because Raven was gone. He opened his eyes to see Jade take her from Rade.

"Sorry." Tabitha whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it. She'd have done anything to see Tyler." Ridge told her pulling her into his arms and holding her.

His father had warned him not to get too close to Tabitha, but it was too late. He knew once sanctuary was gone, he'd never see her again. He'd think about that later. He leaned down to kiss her and was surprised when the power of love took over.

"Get a room you two!" Roman piped up after about five minutes.

Ridge pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, his heart breaking. He waited till everyone had their attention else where before pulling her out of the room, and took her to his room.

Roman looked back to Ridge just in time to see the door close behind him.

"Looks like he's gonna get him some." He smirked. "He finally found the power of love, did you guys see the power reflect off of them? Ahh you're babe has awakened little brother."

He had noticed Audrey stirring over on the bed. Marcus was over in the corner with Vincent talking to him, and Rade had joined him.

"Yea well at least he isn't gonna be pissed at me now for talking about the power of love" Rayne muttered then went over to Audrey.

"Hey babe are you okay? What happened?" Rayne asked her.

"Don't call me babe, I hate being called that!" Audrey told him smacking him on the arm. "Don't know just got dizzy. There's been a lot to take in."

"Ok ok I get it please stop abusing me Roman has done that enough" he whined and pouted. "You should ask Roman the story about the vampire girl that tried to kill you at first though I can't tell you because I really don't know much about her but I'm sure he does he was about to tell me something but we were interrupted" he said to her.

"Vampire girl? What are you talking about Rayne?" She asked bewildered.

"Well she put you under her spell so you don't remember anything but I don't know much about what happened Roman saved you because I was in bed resting" he said to her.

"You we're resting when I was in trouble, and sent you're brother in you're place?" She frowned at him. "Some knight in shining armor you are!"

"Well sorry I was in pain at the moment if you don't remember I ascended which was very painful on top of the brutal punishment Archer dished out to me" he apologized to her.

She hit him again. "You ascended and you didn't tell me?"

"Awww how was I supposed to you were passed out and we got caught up in other stuff" he tried to reason with her.

She glared at him before getting up and going and sitting by Marcus, Vincent, and Rade.

Rade looked up at her, then looked at his brother shaking his head and grinning a little.

"Rade help! Please explain to my dear girlfriend that I did not mean to send Roman to save her if I could have done it I would have did it myself and to ask Roman about his vampire chick" he pleaded with his brother.

Vincent looked up at Rayne. "You talking about the vamp that got me today? Marcus and Rade we're just telling me about it."

Rade looked at his brother. "You're on your own Rayne. If she'd have been my girl nothing would have stopped me from getting to her!"

Marcus grinned.

"Thanks Rade but seriously I would have been there obviously but the pain was a little too intense, look I'm sorry Aud." he said to her then turned and walked out of the room slamming the door with as much force as he could.

Roman sighed as his father nodded at him to go after his brother.

Sloan looked at his own father who nodded at him to go also.

They got up and followed Rayne out the door.

"Rayne!" Roman called after him. "This isn't a good time to be going out alone!"

"Look I really needed to get out of this place because it's clearly not working out as you can see my girlfriend wants to kill me I feel like a horrible boyfriend, my life basically sucks at this point and I have a killer headache to top it off" he sighed and looked at Roman and Sloan with a defeated look on his face.

Roman laid his hand on Rayne's shoulder healing him.

"Headache gone now?" Roman asked. "Don't worry about Audrey, don't you remember how Jade acted with Rory? About the same way, and I'm sure Rowan is at wits end with Corinne. Can you imagine what it's going to be like for Simms?" He grinned at Rayne.

"Thanks yea the headache is gone but I should feel lucky because Simms is gonna have a hard time he's younger and after all he's been through a lot more crap than I have" he said. "I guess I'll listen and go back inside now." he stated and headed back towards the room" By the way Roman you never finished your story about Collette I'm curious let's finish that conversation" he grinned at Roman.

"Later Rayne, I'm not telling that story in front of mom, or Corinne and Jade. God or Aunt Shaina, or Aunt Rose." Roman said turning a little red.

Sloan laughed. "Oh come on now Roman. Bad Boy Roman going soft on us?"

Roman glared at him, knocking him back a few feet with his power.

Sloan just laughed at him.

"He's right you know you're starting to make me have doubts on you being the bad boy in the family" Rayne spit out and started to laugh along with Sloan, "I mean what could be so bad that you can't tell us" Rayne asked him still trying to control his laughter.

Roman started to answer but a movement out of the corner of his eye took his attention. He turned toward it, but there was nothing there. His eyes turned black alerting the other two, and he moved forward.

Colin jumped out at him from the darkness, and he went down with Colin on top of him. 'Bloody hell!' Roman said to himself seeing the fangs on Colin. He knew if he got bit by Colin he'd be gone. He may be dead, but dead was better than dust. He used knocking Colin off of him.

"Get back to the room Rayne, now!" He said to his little brother.

When Rayne saw Colin he just got pissed and before he listened to Roman he sent a gigantic ball of power at Colin then ran into the room.

Roman hadn't taken his eyes off of Colin.

"Going to miss Collette?" Colin asked him.

"Not really." Roman answered.

"You're going to be joining her soon as dust!" Colin laughed.

"I don't think so." Roman said using and sending Colin flying back through two walls, knocking him out.

Sloan stood there watching. "What the hell was that?"

"A White Knight. We best get back to the room before he wakes up." Roman said heading back to the room.

"Shouldn't we kill him first?"

"There is no known way to kill a White Knight. Anytime they kill they take the power of the one they kill. You never know how powerful one can be."

Sloan looked back at the boy and shivered a little following Roman back into the room.

Rayne stood by the door he turned white when he saw Sloan and Roman.

"Where's Colin?" he asked Roman

"He's unconscious at the moment. Hopefully he stays that way." Roman answered going and sitting down. He was a little shaken up, that had been a close call.

"You all right?" His father asked walking over.

"Yea I'll be fine."

His father sent a wave of healing power into him just in case.

"Thanks."

His father also calmed him while he was at it, but didn't say anything.

He looked around, and frowned.

"Raven still gone?"

"Are you okay Roman?" Rayne asked.

"Yea I'm fine little brother." Roman grinned at him. He was definitely not going to show his younger brothers how much that had scared him.

"Okay then if you say so" Rayne said to Roman. Then he went over to Audrey. "Hey we really need to talk" he said to her.

Audrey had been listening to the other's conversation, and frowned when Rayne came back over. "I'm listening." She said.

Marcus looked at Rayne, then back to Audrey. He glanced over at Michael and saw he had fallen asleep, his head resting on Matthew's shoulder.

"Ok look here's the deal what do you want to do like basically with everything because I will go along with anything you say" he said to her.

"With what everything Rayne?" Audrey asked crossing her arms.

Rade couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from him.

Marcus kicked him trying to get him to shut up.

"Don't look at me like that you look like my mom and that's scary I mean like our relationship because I'm confused and this is just making me sick" he said to her and sent a shockwave at Rade for laughing.

"What are you confused about?" Audrey asked him. "Leave you're brother alone."

Rade jumped when the shock wave hit him, and he glared at Rayne.

"All of a sudden you're being really mean for no reason" he pouted.

Audrey was about to say something, but Rayne's mother stepped in.

"Rayne come here." Meredith said to her son.

"Yea mom?" he replied and went over to his mother.

"You should give Audrey some time. She's been through quite a lot today. Also when you're pregnant, you're hormones rage, so she'll probably be crying one moment the next mad at you." Meredith explained to him. "Don't push her son."

"Great...I can see I'm not gonna survive this one without any scratches" he muttered. "Anyway thanks mom" he said to his mother then went over to a chair on the other side of the room from where Audrey was.

"Strike out little brother?" Roman asked with a grin. He and Sloan had been talking about Colin, but he changed the subject as soon as Rayne came back.

"Yep but for now I give up when she talks to me I'll talk back for now just...whatever!" he said to Roman "so since everyone is over there what is it you were saying about Collette I really could use a laugh right now." he said to Roman.

"She was hot little brother, and that's all I'm going to say." Roman grinned thinking about nights he spent with Collette. 'Damn.' He thought. 'I'm going to need a cold shower.'

That was all Roman had to say and Rayne knew what he meant and he was sure Sloan knew also. Rayne chuckled " Damn you really are a bad example and then you wanna tell me if I can't keep it in my pants" he burst out laughing after that.

"One diff little bro I used protection." Roman answered.

"WHATEVER!" Rayne tried to put on a serious face but failed miserably and ended up in a contagious fit of laughter.

Roman whacked Rayne upside the head again glaring at him.

"Ok seriously I don't think I did anything to deserve that one" Rayne glared at Roman.

"Oh but you do little brother! Every time." Roman said.

All Sloan and Matthew could do was laugh.

"Whatever but seriously what was that one for?" he asked with a clueless expression on his face.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You know Raven's been gone too long this time. Before it was there and right back." He was worried. Yea the brother who had tried to kill her numerous times before was suddenly worried about her.

"She probably is talking to Tabitha's brothers by the way where did Ridge and Tabitha go?" he asked Roman.

Roman looked at Rayne rolling his eyes. He leaned over knocking on Rayne's head. "Is there anything in there at all?"

Matthew laughed, and Sloan kept his laugh to himself barely that time.

"Jeeze Rayne where do you think he went?" Matthew asked.

"Yea I have a brain you knucklehead but like I have an idea but never mind" Rayne shrugged and snickered.

"Raven's had plenty of time to tell Tabitha's brothers what's going on. I wonder if the wards wouldn't let her back in." Roman said getting up and starting to pace. He glanced over to Rade who was watching him, and he saw the worry mirrored in his younger brother's eyes.

He walked over to him. "Can you still feel her?"

"Not as much as before, but enough to know she's still alive." Rade answered before he felt the pain.

He cried out in pain turning white as a sheet.

"Rade." Roman said squatting down in front of him. "You all right?"

"She's back, but she's in pain. Something intercepted her."

Jonathon was standing behind Roman. "Machen." He said looking at his own brother.

'Raven?' Rade tried projecting to his twin. He was scared when she didn't answer.

"She's not answering me." Rade said getting up and heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

"To find her." Rade said over his shoulder.

"No you're not. You're not going anywhere alone." Jonathon said. "Now sit back down. Roman go get Ridge."

"But dad..." Rade started, but suddenly he flew across the room and was sitting back in his seat.

"I said sit down." His father told him.

Rade sat back glaring at his father.

"Dad what did he do to her?" Rayne asked his father he was really worried now and went over to his brother, "Sorry Rade but dad's right you might get hurt if you go let Ridge and Roman handle this," he said to his brother who was currently glaring at their father.

Rade watched Roman walk out the door. They all felt it then. Ridge ascending for a second time. Rade had to smile a little. He hadn't realized his older brother was still a virgin. He glanced at his father, who was angry before was now livid. Rade absent mindedly wondered how Ridge had ascended again when he was already dead, but forgot about it. Roman walked back in the door smirking.

"Do I really have to go now?" Roman asked.

Sloan, Matthew, Marcus, Vincent, and Rade erupted in laughter.

"Yes." His father all but shouted, then he looked at Rayne. "Machen has you're sister captive at the moment. I don't think he'll try to kill her though."

Roman grimaced as he headed back out the door.

Even though he was pissed at the moment Rayne couldn't help but laugh along with the others. He went over to Rade and the rest of guys and sat down waiting for Roman and Ridge to get Raven.

'That bastard better not try anything funny or I'll rip him limb from limb' Rayne though referring to Machen.

Roman returned a few minutes later with Ridge and Tabitha who wouldn't look at anyone.

"Ridge." Jonathon said. "Roman let you know what's going on?"

"Yes sir." Ridge said looking his father in the eye, and winced when he did.

"You know what to do." Jonathon said.

"Yes." He said and left with Roman and Tabitha.

Raven reluctantly was returning. She felt something smash into her, and it felt like she was falling, before she landed in an office. The baby threw a shield up to protect her, so her fall was cushioned. She looked around panicking. The man Machen was there with some boy. He was grinning at her.

"Thought you could get passed me now did you?" Machen asked.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"The baby." Machen said. "I've been making sure it's been being fed off the magic, making him more powerful than you can imagine. Only eight more months, then it's totally mine. Right now though I want to know why you went back down to earth."

"To see Tyler." She answered halfway honestly.

Machen nodded at the boy who walked over and pulled her to her feet pushing her into a chair and magically binding her arms behind her. He backhanded her then. Raven felt her head hit the back of the chair, but the pain was bearable for a moment.

"Tell me the truth." Machen smiled at her.

"I did." She answered. She was afraid but she was a Downing and she wasn't going to let it show.

The boy hit her a few more times, and she saw stars. She tried to block out the pain he was causing her by using, but her powers we're bound. She looked up at Machen and the boy defiantly. The boy she noticed was staring at her breasts. She hated when men did that.

"Colin I'll be back in a few minutes. I want her still coherent when I get back."

"Yes father." Colin answered.

The minute his father was out the door, he let his hands wander.

"Stop!" Raven cried.

The boy grinned at her, and kissed her. She bit his lip, and gagged on his blood. She threw up then as he came back, covering him in it. He backhanded her harder this time than before, and she felt her own blood in her mouth. The copper taste felt like acid when it hit his blood. She gagged again.

'Rade!' She tried to project, but it was useless.

She suddenly felt someone ascending, and apparently Colin did also, cause he backed away from her sniffing at the air. She spit out the blood, and her mouth still burned, where his blood had been. She licked at her lip and felt a blister there. Vaguely she wondered why the baby hadn't put up a shield, but she realized Machen must have bound it's magic also.

He turned back to her and hit her with his fist. She wished the blackness would come and block out the pain, as she cried out in pain. She was weakening and she knew it. The door suddenly burst open then, and she felt more than saw Colin flying through the air, and hitting the wall. Her arms came undone then, and she fell limply forward. Someone caught her picking her up in their arms, and hurried out of the room with her. She heard the sounds of a battle behind her, and that was the last she heard as she passed out.

"So what do we do while they're gone she's our sister also and she's as close as a sister to the rest of our covenant, you don't expect us to just sit around and do nothing!" Rayne said to his father.

Before his father could answer, the door burst open, and Roman carried Raven into the room covered in blood. He hurried to the bed and gently laid her down. He tried healing her, but it didn't work. He looked up at his mother who also tried, but that didn't even work.

He saw the blister on her lip, and knew that Colin's blood had gotten into her, and he felt fear run through him. She was dying, and nothing they could do. 'Fucking White Knights!' He thought backing away from his sister and hitting the wall.

Meredith tried to muffle the sob that escaped her. Jonathon held her from behind. He looked at the others.

"The blood of a White Knight is in her. Nothing is going to save her." He told the others.

"WHAT?!? You can't be serious! She can't die not after all this she just can't die!" Rayne said he was close to tears now. He went over to his sister and sat on the bed next to her and tried to heal her but his powers didn't work either.

Rade felt like the air had been knocked out of him, and he would have fallen if Vincent hadn't supported him. 'She can't die!' He thought. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, before it hit him.

"Tyler!" He exclaimed hurrying over to the bed. He pushed Rayne out of the way, and put his hands on her stomach, and projected to the baby. 'Somehow you have to bring Tyler here, if you want to live.'

He felt a power inside his sister growing. The candles flickered, and he felt the place shudder. He was almost knocked backwards as some kind of power was pulled into her. He held on and added his own power to the growing power the baby was receiving.

When Rade pushed him out of the way Rayne hadn't said a word he was in his own world. When he saw the power flowing onto his sister he turned white and just looked.

Tyler was being sucked through a tunnel of some sort. He wondered a little scared if it was ever going to end, and suddenly he was in a room with the Master's of Ipswich that were absent from Ipswich. He looked around, before he saw Raven laying on the bed pale, and Rade using on her, and the power rushing into her. She was covered in blood, and he was suddenly pissed, wanting to kill whoever did it.

"Raven?" He asked startling Rade who suddenly pulled away from Raven, but he could see her body was still drawing power. "How?" He asked Rade.

"It's the baby. She's dying Tyler. She has White Knight blood in her." Rade explained.

"What?" Tyler asked confused. "What is a White Knight."

"We don't have time for that! Just kiss her already!" Rade said pushing Tyler toward his twin.

Tyler knew it was serious if Rade was pushing him into kissing his sister. He didn't hesitate, he leaned over her, and kissed her. He felt something blocking the power at first then all of a sudden it burst from them, blinding everyone in the room. Her breathing had been shallow when he'd first started to kiss her, but now she was starting to breath normally. He felt her slowly start to return the kiss. The blister on her lip was healing. He started to wonder how she had got it, when she'd not had it a short time ago, then the power of love took over.

Rayne stood rooted to the spot, still a little blinded by the light that erupted from Tyler and Raven.

'Maybe we shouldn't be this hard on Tyler I mean he really does care for her and love her and well it's obvious she loves him just as much.' Rayne thought to himself while watching his sister and Tyler basically making out.

Tyler forgot everything around him but Raven. Her arms encircled him kissing him back now. He was moving his arm down her side, when Rade grabbed him pulling him back. It took a moment for Tyler to realize where he was and that they had an audience.

"Tyler?" Raven asked a little out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." He grinned at her. All that was left of the beating was the blood, and he still wanted to kill whoever had done it. "Who done this to you?"

"A White Knight." Raven told him.

"A..." He started before he was pulled from her side and going back down that tunnel he had come through to get to her.

He landed with a thump back in the Downing's den.

"Wait just like that and he's gone? Anyway Raven are you ok?" Rayne asked walking over to his brother and sister.

"I'm fine. I'd be better if I was still with Tyler though." She answered wistfully.

Rade sat down on the edge of the bed pulling her into his arms and finally letting the sobs go. "You've got to quit doing this to me!" He told her.

Rayne smiled a little at his siblings then went over to Marcus and Michael.

"How are you two holding up? I kinda forgot to ask, sorry" he said to both of his friends.

"Fine." Marcus said glancing at Vincent. He'd been frantic when he'd lost his little brother earlier. Damien would have killed him if something bad would have happened to him. He'd realized one thing for sure, he loved his little brother and would do anything for him.

"I'm ready to go home and face Shane." Michael said. "He got a cheap shot in, and I want to get even. That is if my brother's let me out of their site long enough to do it." He frowned noticing Sloan and Matthew we're watching him.

"Trust me I know the feeling, I can't even leave the room and they're following me, it may be a good thing but I think home is a little safer." Rayne said to his friends while looking over at his brothers.

"I agree, we need to figure out how to save this place and get out of here!" Michael said.

"Yea but how are we gonna do that it's just the three of us because you know our brothers would never agree." Rayne replied to Michael.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you Rayne." Michael said reminding him.

"Like I said before I didn't even know I was using when the earthquakes occurred, Roman told me both times." Rayne said to Michael, "I mean besides if the earthquakes didn't occur , Machen was still a threat." he reasoned with Michael.

"I don't want to be here as much as you guys want to be here, so let's figure something out to got out of here like you said Michael." He said to them.

Ridge looked over at Rayne overhearing him, and he walked over to him.

"It's going to take all of us to get out of this Rayne." Ridge said.

Shaina was listening in to the conversation. "Ridge if you all pool your power together to try and seal the cracks that will buy you some time till dark. Jonathon get into touch with Rowan tell him to show up at Gallows's Hill and be waiting. We'll have to work fast to get everyone out of here!"

She turned to Meredith then. "We need to have a talk with Raven." She told her.  
'Power of four.' She projected to Meredith who nodded. Now hurry we don't have much time!"

Ridge grinned at Shaina. "Let's go boys. Audrey, Tabitha, Jade, and Corinne we'll need you also for this." He said leading the way out.

Rayne looked over at Ridge when he spoke to him and was surprised that his brother actually agreed.

"Ok Ridge," he said following his brother out of the room, "How exactly are we going to do this?" he asked his brother.

Ridge walked into the club area, surprised at what he saw. The dome had numerous cracks in it, but what he was surprised at was all the people still going about having fun. Surely they would have had to notice the cracks, and know that sanctuary was breaking down around their heads.

"Spread out, when I give the command use all your power on repairing the dome. It's going to take all of us!" Ridge said.

Tabitha gave him a quick kiss before hurrying to the other side of the room. When the others we're in place, they made a circle around the room. A couple of his friends came up to him, and wanted to know what they we're up to.

"Going to try and repair the dome. We don't have much time before it collapses and kills everyone." Ridge told them.

"Machen said that it wasn't a problem though, that everything was going to be all right."

"He lied." Ridge replied. "Join us, to buy us enough time till sunset and sanctuary can appear."

His friends nodded at him calling to others to help them, till almost everyone in the club area was in the circle. He projected to all of them. 'Now!' He told them.

At first he didn't think it was going to work, but then it started to repair little by little. Twenty minutes later it finally was fixed. He looked around, and projected again.

'Thank you everyone for helping. Be at all the main doors as soon as sun sets and get out as fast as you can. Do not trust Machen. Does everyone here know what a White Knight is?' He waited till everyone shook their heads yea. 'Not surprising they all knew.' He thought. 'Machen and his son are White Knights. So stay away from them if at all possible, and pass the word to those not in here now!' He saw people looking at Tabitha, and frowned. 'Tabitha is not a White Knight, no is she Machen's daughter. Machen killed her parents when she was three years old, and brought her here replacing her with his own daughter Cassandra, who at this moment is in Ipswich. My home.' He told them. Heads nodded trusting him. The place cleared out then, but for the Master's of Ipswich, and Tabitha.

He pulled Tabitha to his side when she came to him. "I love you." He told her, and he saw the tears glisten in her eyes. "I love you also!" She told him kissing him.

He watched Audrey go to Rayne's side and hug him. He noticed that his cousins Sloan and Matthew hadn't let Michael out of their sight the whole time, and Marcus was sticking close by Vincent, who never hardly left Rade's side.

Raven had gotten up to follow her brothers, but her mother bid her to stay.

"Come here Raven." Meredith said. "We need to talk."

Raven wondered if it was about the baby, and bowed her head a little as she walked over to her mother and Pogue's mother. She looked up at Shaina.

"He looks like you." She told her, and she saw Shaina tear up. "He misses you Aunt Shaina. He's good though, and in a relationship with a girl named Kate. I think she's a witch also, cause she can fill the power of love between the, but she hasn't opened up yet."

Shaina smiled and let the tears flow. She missed her son more than anything on earth, and wished that she could be there for him. At least her boss had let her go to him, when he was ascending. She hugged Raven, and felt a little shock from the girl as if warning her.

"Stop it." Raven commanded the baby. "Sorry Aunt Shaina, the baby thinks it needs to protect me." She turned to her parents before she continued then. "When Machen caught me he told me some things."

"What?" Her father asked.

"He's feeding the baby magic to make him more powerful, and that it will be his baby in eight months. He was going to take me away from here, and kill me after the baby was born. " She told them.

Her father turned red with anger, and a chair flew across the room shattering on the wall. He went to a small room off of the one they we're in, that he used as an office to get a hold of Rowan. He had to get Raven out of here and soon. Sloan followed his brother to make sure he was all right.

Meredith took a deep breath, angry herself. "We need to talk to you about the power of four Raven."

Raven's head jerked up toward her mother listening.

"To save the realms the power of four times two must do a spell at Gallows's Hill. You must have Jerelyn's mother, and Lizette's mother there at the time, and call us and the other spirits to help." Shaina explained.

"You both died at Gallows's Hill." Raven said lowly.

Shaina and Meredith exchanged glances. Neither of them would talk about that day, they took it to the graves with them. "We don't know when this needs to take place, time will tell, and you'll be there without any warning." Shaina continued.

"The spell is in a book in the sanctuary at home Raven." Her mother told her. "It's a book called The Book of Four. It's in a hidden room in the sanctuary." Meredith explained, and hesitated, and looked at Shaina as if in apology, before she said. "Make sure you read the whole spell and instructions so their aren't dire consequences."

Raven listened as her mother told her how to find the room, and how to open it. "You can each open it separately, but when the four of you open it together there is more."

"More what?" Raven asked. Her mother and Shaina just smiled. She opened her mouth to ask more, but the others took the chance away as they returned.

Rayne looked down when he felt someone hug him and saw it was Audrey and hugged her back.

"I love you", he said looking down at her.

Then they all left to go back to his parents' room.

Raven glared at the others when they walked in. She wanted to know more about the power of four, but now she wouldn't get her answers. She went over to the couch and sat down, Riley promptly crawled up onto her lap.

Rade looked at his sister knowing they had interrupted something by her glare. He went over and plopped down beside her, Vincent sitting on her other side.

"What happened sis?" He asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it all right." She said.

He grimaced knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her.

Rayne went over to the couch on the other side of the room from his siblings. He needed to be alone for a bit. He just sat and stared at the wall for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity, then he looked back at the others and saw that they were all doing something even it was just being by themselves.

Raven glanced over at Rayne wondering what was up with him, but she was listening to Rade and Vincent talk about the vamp chick. Riley was playing with a doll on her lap. Something shiny on the doll caught her attention.

"Where did you get that doll Riley?" Raven asked her.

"Grandpa's friend gave her to me!" Riley answered.

"Can I see her for a moment please?" Raven asked.

Riley handed her the doll, and she looked at it noticing there was a bug on it. She handed Riley over to Rade and went and knocked on her father's office door.

"Come in." He said.

She walked over to him and handed him the doll, showing him the bug. He frowned, before he destroyed it. "Where did you get this doll?"

"Machen gave it to Riley she said." Raven answered.

"He knows about the power of four then." He said looking at his brother. "Machen will stop at nothing to make sure the power of four don't do that spell."

"Raven when it's time to leave sanctuary, don't leave you're brothers side at all." He told her.

She nodded at her father that she wouldn't. He got up following her back into the other room. He cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Machen had this room bugged by a doll he gave to Riley."

Jade gasped. She had seen Machen give her the doll, but never thought anything of it.

"He knows what has to be done to fix the realms. I know none of you boys know what I'm talking about. Only Raven does. When it's time to leave sanctuary which will be in a couple of hours, do not take you're eyes off of her. He'll do anything to get a hold of her and the child she is carrying. Rayne, Rade you two make sure she gets out of here and handed over to Rowan who has been told of the situation. You others back them up." He said then started to pace.

Raven went back to her seat between Rade and Vincent. Rade put his arm around her pulling her close and holding her.

Rayne nodded at his father then sighed and went over to Rade and Raven.

"So are we all going back home when Rowan comes?" Rayne asked his father.

"As soon as the sun sets you are to leave this sanctuary immediately, and go straight to Rowan, who will take you home." He sighed hoping that they would all survive this.

"So then that means we won't be seeing you and mom or Ridge and Roman after that?" he asked.

"No son." His father answer grimly. He walked quickly back into his office.

Rayne nodded in response to his father's reply, he was afraid his voice might break if he said anything. Being in this place was great while it lasted maybe most of it was bad but the point was in this realm his parents and brothers were all alive and for some reason it made it seem real like it was going to last forever.

He went back to the couch he was sitting on and sat back down just this time cradling his head in his hands, he felt the tears prick at his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Raven buried her face in Rade's shoulder trying not to let the tears came, but they did anyhow. She cried into his shoulder starting to shake as she did. She felt Vincent take her hand and squeeze it.

He didn't have any family here except Marcus. His parents we're still alive, and in the Swiss Alps skiing. He wanted to get home though. Damien was probably worried.

Rade let his own tears fall. He'd miss his parents, but he'd be glad to get home also. He looked over at Rayne who had his head lowered so he couldn't see his face, but he had a feeling he was crying also.

Rayne felt his emotions betray him when he felt the wet tears in his hands and wiped them away quickly, but he couldn't help but miss his parents and brothers.

'I wonder how things are back home, hopefully they get better before we reach back because I don't know how much more of this anyone can take.' he thought to himself and sighed.

He looked over at Raven and Rade and saw that they were both crying.

Matthew hadn't thought that far forward. He knew he'd be leaving here sometime, but it was like a dream being here, with his brothers and their parents back together. He didn't want to leave he realized. All he had was here. He looked up and looked around at the other Master's of Ipswich, and sighed. He did have family there. His cousins the Downings. He'd always thought of them as brothers, and Raven as his sister. He had no choice but to leave with the others.

Rayne looked at his friends and cousins and wondered if they were thinking the same thing he was. In a few hours they were all going to be out of the place hopefully everything goes well and they all make it out alive. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he forgot about everything around him.

Michael got up and started to pace thinking of his half brother Shane. He wanted to kill him, for he was the reason they we're there in the first place. Though of course his step father was wanting to kill Rayne cause of Macey. He hadn't cared when his best friend had been the cause of her death. He knew now that she'd never been his half sister in the first place, and he was glad of that. She'd been a bitch anyhow. It was her own fault she was dead for going after Rayne and Audrey in the first place.

Rayne got up and went over to Michael when he saw him start to pace. Michael only did this when he was really thinking hard about something so he knew something was on his mind.

"Hey what's on your mind you're going to make holes in the floor if you keep that up," Rayne said to Michael when he went up to him.

Michael looked up at Rayne stopping and leaned against the wall. "Shane and my dad...uh I mean step dead whatever the hell he is, and wanting to kill Shane."

Rayne chuckled, "That's kinda harsh...but then again I don't blame you, maybe things have gotten a bit better at home so when we go back we can at least relax a bit it'll give us time to rebuild our lives maybe not entirely but eventually, by the way let me take your mind off things a bit...hmmm...let's see for starters did I tell you I'm going to be a dad?" he asked his friend hoping to keep Michael's thoughts away from his ex-dad and brother.

"Audrey's pregnant?" Michael asked in shock. 'First Raven and now Audrey, who was going to be next?' He thought.

"Yea she's having twin boys I found out a while ago, I was just as shocked as you are trust me I got lectures from mom, Ridge and even Roman," he couldn't help it but laugh while telling Michael, "But you know it is my fault so I have to be responsible for it besides it mightn't be as bad as I thought." he said even though he was doubting his own words.

"If you say so. I wouldn't want to be in you're shoes, especially when Rowan gets a hold of you!" Michael told him.

"I know that won't be pretty but it already happened we can't turn back time, because if we could I would've done that a long time ago, by the way do you have a new girlfriend?" Rayne asked Michael.

"No." He replied thinking of the last girl that had hurt him. "Don't really want one at the moment."

"Oh ok, I heard some girls at school mention something like that, just wondering, wait a minute how come Marcus isn't over here with us yet? He's usually here by now," Rayne said to Michael.

"Doesn't want to leave Vin's side, probably afraid he'll be snatched again." Michael said with a grin. He looked over to his brothers, who glanced away when they saw him look. "Damn I know how Vin feels, at least he's only got one brother here!"

Rayne laughed, "Well you know I know how Vin feels he only has one here and you only have two here, I have three here and four at home," he said looking over at Michael.

Michael grinned at Rayne. "Yea there are a lot of you Downings running around."

"Yea well I shall take that as a compliment and say thank you and we're going to have a few additions in the near future." he grinned right back at Michael.

Michael laughed. "I can see you're kids already being holy little terrors!"

"Awww do you really think they'll be that bad because I mean Audrey's a really sweet girl and I'm a really good boy?" he nodded his head up and down and smirked at Michael.

"Jesus Rayne, I've known you since we we're kids, you think I'm going to believe that of you?" He grinned.

"Why shouldn't you I mean like you said you knew me since we were kids I'm good boy I never got in any trouble you and Marcus always did" he turned to Michael with a huge grin on his face.

"Like hell!" He said smacking Rayne on the arm. "You we're always the leader, hell you still are!" He laughed.

Rayne laughed along with Michael, "Awww it's nice to see that you care by the way please do not teach my kids all the crap that we used to do they'll drive people crazy if you do," he grinned.

Michael laughed. "Oh no, Marcus and I are going to teach you're kids everything!"

"Now why would you do such a horrible thing I mean that's just plain I mean just because I used to drive people insane with my crazy stunts when I was little doesn't mean I have to get payback for it," he looked at Michael with a really funny expression on his face it looked as though he was shocked and pleading with him to not do that to him.

"Paybacks are hell man, and I look forward to it!" Michael laughed.

"God just when I was starting to think I was mean you came along and showed me that I wasn't" he tried to look serious but failed and ended up grinning.

"Mean? You're the king of mean Rayne!" Michael teased.

All Rayne could do was glare at Michael, "Hey, what was the meanest thing I did in your opinion?" he asked.

"I'll have to think on that, there's been so many." Michael teased Rayne.

"No way I can't be that bad," Rayne said to Michael.

"Oh but you are. So are Marcus and I when were with you!" He laughed.

"Ok ok I take the blame" Rayne muttered to Michael.

"Now that's a shock. You usually don't!" Michael said acting like he was shocked.

"Yea whatever don't get used to it because your not going to hear it again anytime soon, let's go over to Marcus and get him to leave Vin alone for awhile," Rayne said to Michael.

"All right." He said following Rayne over to the others.

Rayne and Michael went over to Marcus and Vincent. Rayne nearly laughed seeing the irritated expression on Vincent's face.

"Hey Marcus what's up?" Rayne asked his friend.

"Nothing." Marcus mumbled. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much Michael was just telling me that you and him are going to teach my kids all the crazy stuff we used to do when we were kids, and I'm still begging him not to or I'll go mad," Rayne explained to Marcus.

"You bet your ass we are! You aren't going to know what hit you buddy!" Marcus laughed.

Vincent smiled listening. He knew they would too.

"I'm so going to regret all those bad things I did when I was little, but then again they'll do the same things to Audrey and you guys are nice to her so you won't want them to do that to her would you? " Rayne asked his friends hoping that they would feel sorry and not do it because the kids will torment Audrey also.

Marcus grinned mischievously. "We'll teach them only to do them to you, never to Audrey."

"That's just downright mean!" Rayne whined to his two best friends.

The others just laughed at him. Rade and Raven joining in the laugher.

"Well at least I achieved something, I made you guys laugh," he said grinning also.

"That's cause you're funny looking." Marcus remarked.

"No I'm not, I'm gorgeous looking for your information," Rayne said, his ego taking over.

"In you're dreams!" Marcus laughed.

"I know but I'm gorgeous in my dreams and in reality." he smirked back at Marcus.

"You're wrong there big brother. I got all the good looks in the family, and Raven here is the gorgeous one!" Rade prodded his brother.

"Whatever you say probably in your dreams but I'm the best looking one in the family, but you have one thing right Raven is the gorgeous one." he shot back at Rade.

"Hey I'm always right on everything!" Rade exclaimed. "At least I'm not the one whose always getting into some kind of trouble!"

"Hey I don't get in that much trouble often!" Rayne tried to defend himself.

Rade looked at Raven grinning, "Actually I think it was Raven, Lizzie, and Jer causing all the trouble and you catching hell for it!" He started laughing.

"True" he said nodding his head up and down.

"Ouch!" Rade cried when Raven elbowed him frowning at him.

"That was our secret!" Raven said teasingly.

Rayne smirked at Rade.

"It wasn't really a secret Rav we knew all along besides I mean how could I always take the blame for stuff I didn't do." Rayne smirked playfully at his sister.

"Because you love me?" Raven said innocently.

Rade laughed as did the others.

Rayne just glared at Raven but ended up laughing along with the others.

Meredith watched her children and their friends playfully bantering wishing that they didn't have to leave so soon. She'd missed this, and was going to miss it even more when they left. She brushed away the tears that were threatening. Shaina laid her hand down on Meredith's offering her comfort. She smiled her thanks.

Raven grinned. She did owe Rayne for taking the blame over the years. He had taken it way too much! She glanced over at her mother noticing her wiping at her eyes. She frowned. She wished that her parents we're still alive, but that just wasn't possible.

She looked over sharply at Corinne when she heard her gasp. She jumped to her feet and hurried over to her. "Are you all right?" She asked squatting down beside her.

"I think it's time." Corinne said. She gasped in pain as she had another contraction.

"Mom!" Raven cried. "The baby's coming."

They had everyone's attention now as Meredith and Shaina, and Michael's mom hurried over. Jade got up handing Riley to Ridge, and hurried over also. "Let's take her to her room."

Raven started to follow. "You stay here with the boys Raven. Roman I want you and Sloan to stand guard outside the rooms." Meredith said helping Corinne up.

Corinne cried out as water gushed all over the floor, her water breaking.

Rayne just stood rooted to the spot and stared because he knew this might be happening to Audrey in a few months, but hopefully they would be in a hospital at that time.

Raven watched them leave with Corinne. She looked over at Audrey, who was watching.

Audrey walked over to her. "That will be us in a few months." Audrey said.

"Yea I know." Raven replied. She wasn't worried though, she'd have Corinne there.

Rayne went over to Audrey and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I have a question" he said looking down at her, "How do you think your siblings are going to react when they hear about you being pregnant?" he asked her somewhat hesitantly.

Audrey laughed. "Athena will probably be pissed as hell, Story will just shake her head, and Austin will probably want to beat you're face in."

Raven smiled.

"Ouch!, damn I'm gonna get it live and direct especially when Rowan and Athena get started, they won't finish and well I think I can handle Austin." he smirked.

"Just don't hurt him, he is two years younger than you!" She said smiling at him knowing he wouldn't.

"Oh come on you know I wouldn't do anything to him I rather get the crap beat out of me instead, at least he has a valid reason to do it anyway." he laughed.

"Well that's true!" She smirked.

Raven walked away from the two as Audrey leaned into Rayne for a kiss. She sat down between Vincent and Rade again.

Rayne leaned down into the kiss Audrey drew him into and kissed her, the light erupted from them blinding everyone momentarily with it's brightness. After about 30 seconds they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"You know I'll never get used to that," Rayne remarked, smiling playfully at Audrey.

"I love that part." Audrey told him.

He looked at her and couldn't help it but smile, a real genuine smile.

Raven watched the two kiss and her heart ached for Tyler. She wanted to go home so bad. She looked at the two on either side of her. "When are you two going to find someone?"

Vincent looked rattled at her question. Rade just smirked. "I already have someone in mind to ask out when we get home."

Rayne over heard Raven when she asked Rade and Vincent the question, he smirked and walked over to them.

"Hey I'll be right back," he said to Audrey then walked over to them.

"Come on Raven you know better than to ask both of them a question like that, I mean Ryder and Rafe don't have anyone but you'll ask Rade and Vincent" he chuckled good-naturedly, "By the way Rade I'm curious who's the unlucky lady?" Rayne teased his younger brother.

"You'll find out after the fact!" Rade laughed. He wasn't about to tell his brother who he planned on asking out.

Raven wondered herself, but she knew he would tell her later.

"Geez Rade she can't be that special that you can't tell _me._" Rayne prodded.

"She's special that's the reason I'm not telling you!" Rade smirked.

"Really ok then do I know her?" Rayne kept bugging his brother.

"Yea you definitely know her!" Rade smirked.

Raven looked at him wondering who he was talking about.

"Are you serious, is she a witch?" he asked curiously.

Rade just smiled. "Now that would give away too much info bro."

"Ok I'll take that as a yes" Rayne smirked at Rade.

"Take it however you like Rayne. I'm not telling you!" Rade said.

"God Rade you're acting like you're five years old, I'm not going to steal her I already have the best girl in the world, besides why don't you wanna tell us?" Rayne asked his brother impatiently.

"Don't you have secrets Rayne, and don't call me a five year old, cause your the one that acts it most of the time!" Rade said starting to get a little pissed.

"Hey at least I admit that I act the part, anyway I was just joking I knew you wouldn't tell me and I don't expect you to because I know I have a lot more secrets than that some that no one else but I know," he smirked at Rade.

"Not even Audrey?" Raven piped up.

"Honestly when I come to think about it even she doesn't know some, but she'll get to know some eventually." he replied.

"Keeping secrets from her already Rayne? That isn't good!" Raven teased.

"I know it isn't but some things are better left unsaid, they'll unfold with time," Rayne said to his sister.

"At least you don't have to break it to her that you're a witch!" Marcus said laughing.

Raven smirked adding her two cents. "You did tell her about Alyssa right."

"Shhhhhh!!!!! No! She has no idea that I still talk to Alyssa! And at this point in time she'll kill me if she finds out!" Rayne desperately tried to make them shut up about his ex.

"Oh I want to watch that!" Rade exclaimed.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something Rayne." Marcus smirked. "I've got a date next weekend with Alyssa, she was wondering about doubling with you and Audrey!"

Raven laughed as did the others.

"Marcus you cannot be serious , Alyssa didn't tell me that!" Rayne stared disbelievingly at his best friend.

"I sure did!" Marcus beamed.

"He did." Vincent spoke up. "I was there when he asked her."

Rade couldn't stop laughing. 'This was hysterical!' He thought.

Raven watched them laughing herself.

"Dude that is so wrong on so many different levels! At least I have Alyssa out of my hair...for now until you two break up," he moaned. " Marcus please don't dump her when she gets annoying I beg of you! Because then she'll call me and cry all night," he begged his best friend.

"Now that is very tempting!" Marcus thought for a moment. He loved tormenting his best friends.

Michael laughed. "I dare you to do just that Marcus!"

"What is so tempting about getting me in trouble, what did I ever do to make you guys always want to get back at me every chance you get?" Rayne asked his best friends who were currently laughing at him.

Marcus looked at Michael grinning. "Where shall we start Michael?"

"Let's see how about getting us kicked out of Nicky's for the whole summer after our sophomore year. Or better yet getting banned from all of the dances our junior year cause of him. I could go on and on." Michael taunted.

"Don't forget about that time when we had to have detention for 24 hours straight one weekend." Marcus grinned. "All Rayne's fault as usual!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault that the teachers saw you guys doing the wrong things and not me," Rayne said defensively, even though he knew it was all his fault.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Marcus laughed.

Michael grinned. "We should not be talking to him at all. That wasn't even a dent in the list and you know it Rayne!"

"Why is it we're just finding out this stuff?" Rade asked.

"Yeah really!" Vincent said.

"Well yea I have to admit I do get you guys into a lot of trouble," he said to them.

Then added "Yea how come Rade and Vin don't know Marcus I mean you and Vin tell each other everything he's bound to find out and tell Rade?" He asked Marcus and Michael.

"I tell Vin everything?" Marcus quirked an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"That's news to me!" Vincent added.

"I do know that Vin here is still a virgin. Caught him the other night..."

"Marcus!" Vincent warned glaring at his brother turning red.

Raven grinned looking at Vincent. "Caught him doing what?"

"Leave him alone guys!" Rade spoke up. He already knew this story.

All Rayne could do was grin to suppress his laughter.

"You have got to fill me in on your life these days Marcus it seems like I'm missing way too much!" Rayne said to Marcus, "Oh and when did you start to like Alyssa? You never told Michael and I about that, I'm curious I wonder why she never mentioned that?" he asked Marcus.

"He asked her the night Michael got hurt, so he probably or her hasn't had a chance to tell you!" Vincent said still a little pissed at his brother. "Do you think everything revolves around you Rayne?" He spat out the last part.

Raven glanced at Vincent she'd never seen him that pissed before.

"Yes he does." Rade said also glancing at Vincent.

Marcus looked at his brother sorry now that he'd brought up the other night. He sighed.

Rayne just rolled his eyes at this and walked away from them. He knew what he said was wrong but of course being him he never wanted to take the blame. Rayne felt his temper starting to rise and walked further away to try and suppress it.

"Nice going Vin!" Marcus told his brother. "Now you pissed him off!"

Rade shook his head. "Wasn't just his fault!"

Raven watched Rayne walk away not saying anything.

Rayne stood in the corner of the room where nobody was and tried to send his temper back in, but it clearly wasn't working seeing as his eyes started to go black and he didn't even know.

He looked over at the people in the room and saw Audrey starting to come towards him. He quickly turned his back on her, he knew that he might accidentally let out his anger on her if she did come and he didn't want that to happen.

"Hey Audrey." Raven called to her brother's girlfriend.

Audrey looked over at Rayne one more time, before heading over to the others.

"I'd give him some time if I we're you." Raven told her.

Audrey nodded. "What happened anyhow?"

"Nothing." Michael said. "Just give him some time!"

Rayne sighed when he saw Audrey walk over when Raven called her. He was glad she didn't come over to him because he knew she would never give up until she found out what was wrong.

'Damn I really need a reality check!' Rayne thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Well this is the last of the sanctuary part. More will be up soon with what happened back at the Downing estate while the others we're at sanctuary. I was confused enough getting this all together without adding that mix in this chapter in order. Hope you enjoy it. Make sure you review and let me know you're thoughts. Thanks for the reviews I have received. Credit: Rayne is played by IcyDreamer

* * *

Raven's thoughts went to Tyler wondering what he was doing. She hoped that he had made it back to home all right. She really wanted to go home, but there was still awhile yet. She looked around at the others. Rayne was still over by himself. Probably trying to control his anger.

The place suddenly shuddered and felt like it dropped a little. Dropped from where she had no idea, but it scared the shit out of her. Rade's arm went around her as if to protect her. Vincent also threw his arm out in front of her. The place shuddered again. Marcus fell off the chair he had been sitting on. Audrey's fingers we're turning white, from as hard as she was gripping the chair she was sitting.

"What the hell was that?" Michael asked.

Their father's hurried out of the room they had been in. "We need to head to the entrances now! Stop and knock on rooms as we go by and alert them. Stay together though. Now let's go!" Jonathon said hurrying to the door.

Rayne turned around when he felt the place drop a little it felt as though it fell from it's position going down.

When their father came out of the room and told them to get everyone out the anger that he was trying to control suddenly turned to concern and a bit of fear. He quickly walked over to his friends and put out his hand to Marcus who was still on the floor.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier," Rayne said to Marcus.

Marcus took his hand and let him help him up. "No problem. Let's get out of here!"

Rade stood up grabbing Raven's arm and pulled her along. Vincent started to follow but turned to Marcus waiting on him.

Sloan walked over grabbing Michael and pushing him ahead of him. Matthew was waiting for them at the door along with their mother.

Rayne grabbed Audrey's hand and followed the rest of them outside.

"So what are we doing from here?" Rayne asked Sloan, he was still holding Audrey's hand and pulling her along since she was still pale and a little bit shaky.

"We're supposed to go to the entrances and wait till they tell us we can leave. We'll have to go fast though cause it doesn't stay long. Dad said something about using all the magic it had left though to keep it there longer." Sloan answered keeping an eye on his brothers as well as Raven and Rade.

Rayne nodded at Sloan, then he remembered, "Wait what about Corinne isn't she in labor?" he asked.

"I don't know what's going on there Rayne, but we have to do as we're told." He said looking at Rayne. He glanced back to his brothers, and the twins checking on them. People we're starting to flood the hallways though, and Raven was suddenly pulled away from Rade into the crowd.

"Damn it!" Sloan muttered.

"Raven!" Rade cried trying to get through the crowd. He lost sight of her after a few moments. "Rayne!" He turned back to his brother for help.

Sloan pushed passed the crowd trying to get to where he'd last seen her.

Rayne turned back when he heard Rade call out to him.

"What's wrong, where's Raven?" he asked Rade starting to feel worried.

"She's gone, the crowd took her away!" Rade cried still fighting against the crowd.

Sloan lost her in the crowd. He turned back to the others and made his way back. "I lost her!" He said pissed as hell.

"Oh shit! We are so dead dad is going to be pissed!" Rayne said, "Hey Rade let's try projecting to her it's worth a try," he suggested to his brother.

Rade's eyes were black as he slammed his hand into the wall.

Vincent shielded his hand right before it hit the wall, so he didn't break it.

'Raven!' Rade projected. "I'm not getting an answer. Something is blocking it!"  
He glared at Vincent then.

"Keep moving maybe we'll find her as we go along!" Sloan said pushing Rade on his way.

"Okay, I hope we do find her along the way something doesn't feel right about this," Rayne said hesitantly.

"No it don't!" Sloan agreed. He grabbed Michael as someone slammed into him almost knocking him down. "Watch where the hell you're going!"

He pulled his brother in between him and Matthew, while trying to keep an eye on the others. Where the hell were Roman and Ridge?

"God the place is crazy!" Rayne muttered while he was trying to get himself and Audrey through the sea of people, make sure Rade was all right and look out for Raven at the same time

Raven was suddenly jerked away from Rade. She fought the arm that held her, but she couldn't get away. She turned back looking at Rade, and saw him trying to get to her. She was pulled away though through the swirling crowd. A door was open to the side of the hallway and she was pulled into it. She looked up at the boy who had almost killed her earlier. Her eyes turned black sending him into the wall. He grinned though getting up and advancing on her.

"Enough Colin!" Machen roared. "Thought you could get away could you?"

Raven stared at him scared. She pulled the door open behind her before he could stop her, and she fell out into the crowd.

"RADE!" She screamed falling to the ground. People we're stepping on her and she cried out in pain. A shield went up suddenly knocking the people away from her. The baby had protected her. She pulled herself up and saw Machen coming toward her. She ran into the crowd back toward her parent's room.

Someone knocked into to Rayne making him turn around. When he turned he saw a bunch of people fly back as if a force pushed them away from something , he thought he saw a flash of raven black hair and immediately thought Raven but as he tried to go through the crowd to get to her they pushed him further in.

"Shit!" he muttered.

Raven stopped running in front of her parent's room. Roman and Ridge we're no where around, and she really started to panic. The place shuddered again and dropped again. She fell to the floor, a shield was thrown up by the baby before she hit the floor. She looked up and saw Colin coming around the corner.

'Take me to Tyler now!' She projected to the baby.

She screamed as Colin reached for her, but she disappeared before his hand reached her.

Rayne left Audrey with Michael and went in search of Raven. On his way back to his parent's room he saw her on the floor but she was protected by a shield.

'From the baby,' he thought, but saw red when he saw Colin headed towards her and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Raven!" he yelled for his sister as she disappeared.

He saw Colin advancing on him and he threw a ball of power at him which momentarily knocked Colin off his feet.

Since the others had headed for the entrances, Roman and Ridge we're in the room where Corinne was giving birth. Roman felt a little sick hearing her cry out in pain. He hadn't looked once though. He was scared to. A scream came from the hallway. He looked at Ridge who nodded at him to go check on it. He opened the door just as he heard Rayne call out to their sister. He stepped into the hallway, and saw Rayne knock Colin off of his feet. He added his own power to his brothers, and knocked Colin out then.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked Rayne. "You're supposed to be at the entrances. I thought I heard someone scream also. Who was it?"

"Raven was the one that screamed, she got split up from us and I saw her coming towards here and when I got here I saw Colin advancing on her but she disappeared before he got to her," Rayne explained quickly to Roman.

"Get back to the entrances Rayne. I'll wait out here for her, and bring her there, if she comes back. If she went home, hopefully Rowan won't let her come back here. Now go before it's too late!" Roman told him.

"Ok...fine," Rayne replied hesitantly, "By the way Roman...bye," he said looking at his brother.

Roman didn't show any emotion as he went to Rayne and hugged him. "I'll miss you little brother! Now go and make sure Rade gets out of here! Bye Rayne." He let him go then wishing he was able to go with him back to the living, but alas, that was not an option.

Rayne nodded at Roman and turned back to the huge mass of people blocking the entrance. He felt sad to leave but knew he had to. He weaved his way through the people trying to find his friends and little brother.

Roman paced the hallway keeping an eye on Colin in case he woke up. He knew with out a doubt that Raven would come back, because Rade was still here. He started to pray that Rayne would be able to get Rade out of here, when it hit him that he was praying. 'Damn!' He thought. Where did that come from. He looked up as Ridge came out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Ridge asked seeing Colin.

"Colin was after Raven again. Rayne was here, and he said Raven disappeared. I got him to go by telling him that Rowan would probably keep Raven there, but you know she'll come back."

Ridge nodded.

"How's Corinne?" He asked.

Ridge grinned. "Two beautiful babies. A boy and a girl. Mom and the others are getting her ready to go. Rowan will flip when he finds out she delivered here."

He suddenly doubled over in pain. He heard Rowan cry out in pain also. It lasted for a bit, before the pain finally eased.

"What the hell just happened?" Rowan asked his brother.

"No idea." He said just as Raven reappeared. "Hell!"

Raven looked at her brothers, then at Colin laying unconscious on the floor.

"Why the hell didn't you stay at home Raven?" Roman asked.

"Rade." She answered. "He won't leave here without me."

Ridge frowned feeling weird. He looked at Roman who he noticed making an odd expression. The place shuddered again, and Ridge reached out pulling Raven up to him, just before the place dropped again.

A few seconds later the door opened. "She's ready to go, as are the babies." Shaina told them looking at Raven wondering what she was doing here.

"Babies?" Raven asked.

"Corinne delivered a boy and a girl." Ridge told her.

His mother and their aunt brought out Corinne. Tabitha was carrying one of the babies, their mother another. Roman hurried toward Corinne picking her up in his arms.

"I can walk." She told him.

He grinned. "I know. I'd rather not be on the receiving end from Rowan if something happened to you."

She smiled at him.

"Let's go." Ridge said.

The place settled then, and they knew the doors we're opening. They we're almost to the exit when it shut before them. A few others we're still trapped in with them, and chaos was starting.

"Raven!" Rade cried running up to her and hugging her.

"What are you still doing here Rade?" Meredith asked.

"I wasn't leaving without Raven!" He said.

"Do you think the doors will open again?" Tabitha asked looking down at the baby in her arms.

"I don't know." Ridge answered putting an arm around her.

A lady and a few others in white robes suddenly appeared. "What are you doing here?" Shaina asked her boss.

"Stepping in when we shouldn't be." She grinned.

Rayne began to get really worried when he couldn't find Rade. He turned back to go to his parents room when the place shuddered again and he decided to turn back to the exit , he got out a mere second before the doors closed.

"Shit!" he muttered and added a string of colorful language after it when he realized that no one else was with him and the amount of people outside it was hard to breathe. He set out to look for Sloan or someone he knew.

Rafe watched the people pouring out of the building that had finally appeared. He heard Rory cry out, and then Jade was in his arms. Marcus walked up behind her carrying Riley. He smiled a little seeing his twin reunite with his wife. Audrey was with Marcus and Vincent. Sloan, Matthew, and Michael appeared then also. He looked around wondering where Raven, Rade, Rayne and Corinne were. His heart sank when the doors closed again, and he couldn't find the them. The place disappeared then. There had to be hundred's of people here, how did they all fit in there?

"Where's Corinne?" He heard Rowan asking.

"She's delivering her baby." Jade told him. "She was still back at the rooms. I'm sorry Rowan."

Rory pulled her closer to him watching his brother. Rowan went from shock to anger, and ran through the crowd to find his wife.

Rafe hurried after him.

"Audrey!" Athena cried running up to her sister and hugging her. "Thank god you're safe!"

"I can't find Rayne though!" She told her older sister with tears in her eyes.

Rayne walked through the people not watching where he was going and slammed right into Rowan who seemed to be looking for someone. He saw Rafe a few paces behind Rowan.

"Well finally people I know," he said sighing.

"Where's Corinne?" Rowan asked him.

Rafe walked up to them. He hugged Rayne. "Are you all right Rayne?"

"She's still inside she delivered the babies, she's fine Rowan," he said to Rowan. "And I'm fine Rafe...but...Roman kinda made me leave the sanctuary he said that he would make sure everyone comes out okay though...Is everyone okay?" he asked Rafe and Rowan.

Rowan's brow furrowed. "Babies?" He asked. "Roman's here?"

"Yea babies twins a boy and girl and yes Roman is here and so are mom, dad, Ridge, Aunt Rose and Aunt Shaina and Uncle Sloan," he replied.

The lesser god looked around at the Downings and their friends.

Jonathon and Sloan hurried up to them then. "Not everyone got out?" Jonathon asked looking at Raven, Rade, and Corinne.

Meredith nodded at the people in the white robes. He started seeing them.

"I am here to open the doors till everyone is out." She told them raising her hand and the doors opened again. "Now go everyone."

Roman pushed Rade and Raven toward the doors, after he'd put Corinne down. Ridge was saying goodbye to Tabitha.

"Wait Rade." His mother said and he turned and she handed him one of the babies. "Hurry now."

"Bye mom, I love you." Rade told her. Raven nodded at her mother, not able to voice her thoughts at the moment.

When everyone was out. The lesser god stood there waiting and smiling. The Downings looked at her wondering what she was waiting on.

"You're good deeds today have earned you you're lives Ridge and Roman. I know it was painful, but go out now and lead you're lives. All thoughts but those of you're family and you're covenant have been nullified of you're deaths."

Meredith felt her heart breaking. She was happy for her sons, but at least she'd had someone to dote over. Her sons hugged her and their father, before walking out into the night air. They took deep breaths not believing that this was coming true.

The doors closed behind them.

Rayne heard the doors open and turned around to see the rest of his siblings walk out along with Ridge and Roman. He ran over to them in absolute relief.

"How did you guys get to leave?" he asked Roman.

Ridge grinned at his little brother. He watched as Rowan enveloped Corinne in his arms crying. He was a little shocked seeing his eldest brother actually crying. He saw Tabitha staring at him in disbelief.

"We're alive little brother!" Roman said. "One of the lesser gods stepped in, and gave us our lives back."

Jade, Rory, and Rafe hurried over. Jade took the baby from Tabitha, and Rory took the other one from Rade. Rafe looked at his younger brothers. "How is it that you two are here?"

Roman grinned looking at Ridge. "We're alive thanks to a god."

Tabitha ran into Ridge's arms. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" She said.

"You're not honey, we've got the rest of our lives!" He said kissing her. The power of love shown off of them.

Rowan turned to meet his children still holding Corinne in his arms. "I thought I lost all of you!"

"You're never going to lose me Rowan!" She grinned at him. "You're stuck with me!"

Rafe was watching Roman. "Just stay away from Raven." He warned him.

Raven jumped in before Roman could say anything. "It's all right Rafe. He's different now. He saved Vincent and Audrey from a vampire. If he was the old Roman he'd have never of done that!"

Rafe nodded still wary of him.

Roman nodded back at him, then froze looking into the eyes of Storm Knight.

"That's great!" Rayne said to them. He smiled a little when he saw the power radiate off Ridge and Tabitha. He turned around to go look for Audrey but what he saw made him stay put, Roman was staring directly at Storm.

Ridge pulled back from the kiss, feeling something was wrong. He'd grown close with Roman after he'd died. He looked at him and saw him staring down Storm. He groaned inwardly.

"This isn't the place or time for this." Ridge said. Storm glanced at him. "We'll lock the two of you in a room when we get home, and see what happens."

Roman glanced at Ridge shaking his head. He walked over to Storm, feeling his brothers' move in closer.

"I know that an apology will never do for what I have done in the past. I will try to make it up to you Storm, anyway I can. I ruined you're life I know, and I regret that. Truly I do. I know that my wrongs can never be righted. I'd like to begin anew with you Storm if you will let me." Roman said.

Storm glanced at Raven. She smiled at him. "He saved Vincent and Audrey from a vampire Storm. The old Roman would have stood there and watched and loved it!"

Roman glared at her, then smiled. He hugged her to him then.

Storm nodded at him, before turning to Rowan. "Rowan, something's happened back at the estate. It's Ryder."

Rowan looked up from his son he was holding. "What happened?"

"Trey projected to me that he was wounded and they couldn't heal it. That he was losing a lot of blood." Storm told him.

"Get everyone loaded up now!" Rowan said taking charge again.

Rory who was holding his little girl who was sleeping took Jade's hand and hurried to the car. "Rowan what about all these people?" He asked hesitating.

"They'll have to see to themselves. We've got to get to Ryder." Rowan said. Jade was still holding Rowan's little girl. Raven held out her arms, and the baby was handed to her. She followed Rowan and Corinne to their car along with Rade.

Rayne followed the rest of his siblings and got into Rory's car.

'I wonder what's wrong with Ryder?' Rayne wondered.

Ridge was worried about his little brother, but he had to do something first. He looked around finally spotting who he was looking for. He grabbed Tabitha's hand and hurried over to him.

"Nathan!" He yelled to get his attention.

The boy talking to him turned to see who was yelling. Ridge grinned seeing it was Devin.

"I want you guys to meet someone." He looked at Tabitha. "This is Nathan and Devin Brewer."

Tabitha's eyes lit up a little more as she turned toward her brothers. Images suddenly flew through her mind. "Isn't there a baby?" She asked without thinking.

"A baby?" Nathan asked looking at her really good. He paled realizing who she was. "Tabitha?"

"There was another one, in flashes I have he's just a baby." She smiled at him.

"That would be James. He's going to love this! The baby!" Devin laughed.

"Dev!" Nathan warned. He held out his hand to Tabitha unsure of how to really greet her.

She smiled at him and suddenly hugged him. "We have a lot of catching up to do!" She told him. She let go then and hugged Devin. He hugged her back as Nathan had done.

"I hate to break this up, but I need to get back to the estate! Something happened to Ryder." Ridge said.

"She can come with us." Nathan said as Rafe pulled up along side them in his pickup truck.

"Thanks." Ridge said leaning in to kiss her goodbye before jumping in with Rafe.

Her brothers we're shocked when the power radiated off of them. They looked at one another, realizing it was the power of love they'd heard about. Ridge was a good man though, and they weren't worried at all.

"Hey where's Audrey? Is she okay?" Rayne asked his brother.

"She was with Athena, she'll see to her. There going back to our place anyhow." Rory told him. "All of the Children of Ipswich are at our place."

Jade blanched suddenly thinking of something. "Has anyone checked on our little problem?"

Rory grinned at his wife. "I checked in on her. She was a little pissed cause it wasn't you."

"We've got to do something about her Rory." She replied.

"I know." He said following Rowan down the long drive. He looked in his rearview mirror at Riley in her car seat to make sure she was all right. He was glad to have his family back.

"Ok then, did anybody hook up?" Rayne asked grinning at his brother.

Rory laughed. "Is that all you have you're mind on?" He looked in the mirror at Rayne. "Well hell, if you really want to know. Morgan hooked up with Tasha Forrester, her brother Jordon hooked up with Astoria, and believe or not Austin Lane is messing around with Skylar Lane. Oh and last but not least Ryder found the power of love with Shantilly Lane. Hell I didn't realize there we're so many Lanes."

"Aren't Austin and Skylar cousins?" Jade frowned.

"Wow look at how much I've missed in such a short time! And yea Austin and Skylar are cousins they're all related there's a lot of Lanes but the best one is going to become a Downing soon enough!" he said grinning, obviously referring to Audrey.

"Something you're not telling us little brother?" Rory asked.

"Uh oh!" he muttered under his breath, "What are you talking about Rory?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"You said she was going to become a Downing soon enough. What did you mean by that? Last I knew you had college all planned out then marriage." Rory asked his little brother wondering what the hell he had done now.

"Well yea but...you know things change," Rayne said nervously to his brother.

"What the hell have you done now Rayne, besides destroying the sanctuary?" He almost pulled over, but Rafe was right behind him.

"Well destroying the sanctuary was a pure accident but...Audrey's pregnant," he said but whispered the last part.

Rory hit the breaks skidding to the side of the road. He saw Rafe swerve to miss him. "What the hell did you say Rayne?"

"Jesus Rory, scare the shit out of me why don't you?" Jade hissed.

'Everything all right Rory?' Rafe projected to him slowing down.

'Rayne here got Audrey pregnant!' He answered.

'What the hell?' Rafe sighed. 'I'm going on then if nothing's wrong.'

'I'll see you back at the house.' Rory said.

"Sorry Jade." He told her.

"Umm...Audrey's pregnant," he said hesitantly to his brother.

"How the hell could you be so stupid? You're not even done with high school yet! God wait till Rowan finds out!" Rory said pulling out his hair.

"Geez dude calm down leave that for Rowan, like you said wait till he finds out!" Rayne said hopefully trying to make his brother stop pulling his hair out.

"Calm down? Jesus Rayne, I..." Rory started.

"Rory." Jade interrupted. "Do you recall what the power of love does to us? It does the same to him and Audrey."

Rory grumbled how could he not reason with that? He groaned then pulling back on to the road and heading home.

Rayne snickered at how easy Rory shut up when Jade spoke to him.

"How bad do you think it's going to be when Rowan finds out?" Rayne asked Rory when they were almost home.

"His mind is on Corinne and the babies right now so it might just pass over. You never know though. I'd be prepared though. You've seen how he gets." Rory said as he pulled back into Ipswich.

"Yea that's true," Rayne said thoughtfully.

Rory pulled into the driveway of their home, and parked the car. He opened the door getting out, and got Riley out of her car seat. He followed Jade and Rayne into the house.


End file.
